Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Ele deita.se com ela, ele tem um filho com ela e é o marido dela, mas ela não é nada para ele, pelo menos é o que ela acha. Mas ela ama.o e isso fá.la aguentar tudo! Mas será mesmo que Draco não sente nada por Ginny?
1. Capítulo Um

_Hoje eu sei  
Eu te amei_

_Mas fui mais  
Muito além_

_Dos desejos de um beijo_

**Ivete Sangalo** - Se eu não te amasse tanto assim

* * *

**Capítulo Um

* * *

**

Ela estava deitada na grande cama com lençois de seda, mas estava sozinha. Como muitas noites, ela estava deitada completamente só, num quarto cheio de riqueza mas vazio de calor. Estava só dentro daquela enorme mansão. Como muitas outras noites ela tentava adormecer mas sem resultado. Ela virou-se e olhou para o lugar vazio ao seu lado na cama. Como tantas outras noites o seu marido não estava ali. Ela voltou á sua posição inicial e fechou os olhos. Foi quando ouviu o som de alguém se materializando no quarto. Ela manteve os olhos fechados como todas as outras noites e ouviu-o trocando de roupa. Depois ouviu a porta da casa de banho fechar-se e o som do duche. Mais uma vez ele tentava tirar o cheiro de outra mulher que se havia empregnado no seu corpo. Ele tentava apagar os indicios da sua infedilidade da sua pele mas ela não encontrava razão para isso. Não era por respeito a ela, ele não a respeitava. Não era para ela não descobrir, pois ambos sabiam que ela já descobrira que ele lhe era infiel. Nem era porque lhe pesava a consciencia ou o coração. Ele não gostava dela, ele não nutria qualquer sentimento por ela, ela é que por mais que tentasse não conseguia arrancar aquele sentimento de dentro dela.

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e adormeceu logo depois. Ela ainda demorou a adormecer. As memórias de um ano ocuparam-lhe a cabeça. Como podia ter sido tão estúpida e acreditar que ele tinha mudado?

_Há volta de um ano_

Ginny estava sentada ao lado de Harry Potter no jantar de comemoração de Cinco anos do fim da Guerra contra Voldemort. O mundo mágico tinha sido reconstruido com muito esforço, as vidas tinham voltado quase á normalidade e o Ministro da Magia decidira que finalmente existia uma razão para festejar.

Foi a meio da festa que ele entrou e como sempre todos os olhares se viraram para ele. Era assim que ele gostava, ser o centro das atenções. Apesar de todos os erros que ele cometera, Draco Malfoy acabara tomando o lado de Harry Potter na batalha final e isso garantira-lhe o perdão da sociedade. No entanto o perdão não era unanime. Havia muitas pessoas que ainda o olhavam com medo e repulsa.

No entanto, toda a noite, Draco havia estado rodeado de mulheres e todas elas pareciam divertidas mas ele parecia ligeiramente aborrecido. Foi numa das vezes que Ginny o olhava discretamente, que os seus olhares se cruzaram. Ele olhou-a, desconfiado, enquanto ela desviava o olhar e virava a cabeça para o lado contrario, um pouco embaraçada.

-Harry, eu vou ao jardim apanhar um pouco de ar.

Harry acenou afirmativamente e voltou para a conversa com Ron.

Ginny levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao jardim. O céu nocturno estava estrelado, nenhuma nuvem era visível. Uma brisa quente envolveu Ginny naquela noite de Verão.

Ela estava sentada à beira do repucho há alguns minutos, apreciando a beleza colorida do jardim iluminado por velas flutuantes que nunca se apagavam. Tinha a mente vazia, estava simplesmente ouvindo a música que vinha do salão ao longe.

Ouviu passos atras de si, vindos da Mansão, mas não se voltou para ver quem era.

-Uma rapariga tão bela não deveria estar aqui sozinha.- ela ouviu a voz masculina dizer.

-O que queres Malfoy?- ela disse impacientemente.

-Apenas companhia.- ele disse sinceramente.

-Não acredito. Tinhas companheiras suficientes lá dentro. Nem sei como conseguiste cá chegar sem que uma delas te seguisse!

-Mas nenhuma eras tu. Elas são bonitas, mas são futeis e...bem, não muito inteligentes. Não procuro só beleza numa mulher.

Ginny olhou para ele não acreditanto no que ouvia. Ia dar uma gargalhada quando reparou que ele estava serio. Também a expressão dela tornou-se séria.

-Eu não sou como elas, Malfoy. Não me conquistas com o teu charme e meia dúzia de palavras simpáticas. Elas podem já ter esquecido tudo o que fizeste no passado, mas eu não!- ela disse friamente.

-Entendo.- ele disse desviando o olhar dela e olhando para o horizonte. O seu olhar perdeu-se e a palavras saiu-lhe triste. Ginny olhou-o atentamente. Será que ela o tinha magoado?

Ele virou-se e dirigiu-se para a Mansão.

-Desculpa! Eu não queria te magoar. Eu sei que as pessoas mudam...

-Mas eu fiz muito mal á tua familia, aos teus amigos, a muita gente que gostavas. Eu percebo que tu, mais do que ninguém, tenhas dificuldade em acreditar em mim. Mas é pena, porque eu gostava muito de te conhecer melhor!- ele disse parando mas não se voltou para ela.

-Podemos começar de novo!- ela disse caminhando até estar em frente dele.- Eu chamo-me Ginevra Weasley, mas podes me chamar Ginny!

-Prazer. Eu chamo-me Draco Malfoy.

-O prazer é todo meu!- ela disse apertando-lhe a mão. Ele sorriu.

Passaram algum tempo conversando no jardim mas depois voltaram para o salão. Dançaram juntos o resto da noite, recebendo olhares curiosos de alguns, desconfiados de outros e ameaçadores de muitas mulheres jovens que muito gostariam de estar no lugar de Ginny.

Draco, após muitas danças e gargalhadas, decidiu ir beber qualquer coisa. Ginny aproveitou para retocar a maquilhagem.

-Ginny, sabes o que estás fazendo?!- ela ouviu a voz de Hermione. Olhou para o espelho e viu a amiga preocupada atrás de si.

-Estou retocando a maquilhagem.

-Não te faças de desentendida Gin. Tu sabes do que estou falando.

-Herms, eu estou só dançando, nada mais!- Ginny disse com a sua expressão mais inocente.

-Tu não me enganas Ginevra Weasley!

-OK! Não vou dizer que estar acompanhada pelo homem mais elegante e charmoso da festa não me agrade mas não quero nada com ele. Estamos apenas dançando!

-Achas mesmo que ele só quer dançar com uma mulher linda e jovem como tu? Ginny , por favor, não és assim tão ingénua. Ele é Draco Malfoy, o principe dos Slytherins, o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore, pelo ataque do Bill, pela invasão de Hogwarts. È o filho de Lucius Malfoy, filho do homem que tentou matar Harry e quase te fez morrer. Draco é a pedra de gelo que tudo o que faz é pensando na sua satisfação pessoal sem querer saber quem pisa para conseguir o que deseja!

-Talvez ele tenha mudado! As pessoas mudam, Hermione!- Ginny disse furiosa. Ela já era adulta, dona do seu nariz e detestava que se metessem na sua vida. Ela só estava se divertindo, não havia mal nisso.

Ela dirigiu-se ao salão tentando controlas o seu temperamento Weasley. Encontrou Draco falando com Ludo Bagman. Quando a viu, Draco despediu-se do outro homem e sorriu para Ginny, mas o sorriso apagou-se ao ver a expressão dela.

-Estás bem?

-Desculpa mas não. Importas-te que eu vá embora?

-Não. Eu levo-te a casa.

-Não é necessário.

-Eu faço questão! Não deixo uma donzela sozinha a estas horas da noite.

Materializaram-se ambos no jardim da Toca. A casa estava completamente diferente. Arthur Weasley era agora o Chefe do Departamento de Acidentes Mágicos e Catástrofes e tinha dinheiro suficiente para remodelar a casa. Era maior e mais elegante e o jardim enorme e florido.

-Estás entregue!- ele disse, fixando os seus olhos cinzentos nos olhos chocolate dela.

-Obrigado!- ela sussurrou. Ele aproximou a sua face da dela. Ela segurou a respiração, esperando que ele a beijasse mas nunca quebrando o olhar. Ele beijou-a, mas não nos lábios. Deu um suave beijo na bochecha pálida e sardenta dela.

-Achas que te posso convidae para jantares comigo amanhã?

-Acho que sim!- ela disse após recuperar dos momentos anteriores.

-Queres jantar comigo amanhã?

-Adoraria.

-Passo aqui ás oito para te buscar?

Ginny acenou afirmativamente.

-Boa noite Ginny!

-Boa noite Draco!

Ela viu-o desmaterializar-se e entrou em casa ainda pensando no que havia acontecido e no que não havia acontecido.- Ela desejára que ele a beijasse e ao mesmo tempo preferiu naquela maneira. Ela sentia-se atraida por ele, já fazia muito tempo que não tinha um namorado. Desde que ela e Harry haviam decidido terminar o namoro que ela não se interessára por mais ninguém e agora Draco Malfoy... ela estava confusa, no entanto, ele não a beijara, ele respeitara-a, ele não a queria como uma diversão de uma única noite, ele convidára-a para jantar. Hermione estava errada e Draco Malfoy tinha mudado realmente.

* * *

**N/A**: _Quando a inspiração chega, tenho que escrever e foi o que aconteceu. Estava trabalhando na história "Gotas de Água" e surgiu-me esta ideia e escrevi. Espero que gostem. E por favor, deixem Review, façam-me feliz.lol._


	2. Capítulo Dois

_Parecia fácil, mas havia confusão  
Já não sabia, se dizer sim ou não.  
Entrar na onda, era fácil aguentar  
O que assustava, era como ia acabar._

_Tinha vontade, de deixar de lutar  
Contra o que sabia que era melhor evitar.  
Só uma vez não iria mudar nada  
Pensar no fim é que ainda me assustava._

**Sara Tavares** - Escolhas

* * *

**Capítulo Dois

* * *

**

No dia depois do baile, Ginny olhava para o seu guarda fato sem saber o que vestir. Após muito vestir e despir, conseguiu se decidir por um vestido de Cocktail verde claro. Acabou de se preparar e desceu até á cozinha uns minutos antes das oito para se despedir dos pais.

-Vais sair?- Molly perguntou quando viu a filha entrar.

-Sim, vou jantar fora.

-Oh! Que bom. Vais com o Harry?

-Não, não vou com o Harry.- a mãe dela ainda tinha esperançar que ela e o Harry reatassem o namoro.

-Então com quem?- Molly perguntou curiosa.

Ginny ponderou se deveria dizer a verdade mas não valia a pena mentir, eles acabariam descobrindo.

-Com Draco Malfoy.- Ao ouvir as palavras da filhe, Artur Weasley tirou os olhos do jornal e olhou para Ginny.

-Com quem?- ele perguntou esperando ter ouvido mal.

-Com Draco Malfoy.

-Tu vais jantar com esse... esse...tu sabes quem ele é? Ele é um Devorador Da Morte. Lembraste o que ele fez ao teu irmão, o que ele fez ao Dumbledore, lembraste o que o pai dele te fez?- Artur disse numa voz que Ginny conhecia. Artur era um homem muito calmo geralmente, havia apenas um assunto que o fazia tornar-se pior que um leão enraivecido. Quando se tratava dos Malfoys, Artur ponha a razão de lado.

-As pessoas mudam, pai, além disso foi Fenrir Greyback que atacou Bill, foi Snape quem matou Dumbledore e ele não é Lucius Malfoy, ele é Draco Malfoy!

-Quem sai aos seus não degenera! Ele é um Malfoy e neles não se pode confiar!

-Pai, eu já tenho idade suficiente para saber em quem posso confiar!- ela disse furiosa. Mais uma vez estavam se metendo na vida dela, tratavam-na como se ainda fosse uma miuda.

-Então quando ele te magoar não venhas chorar para o meu ombro!

Ginny olhou para o pai cheia de raiva. Ele podia ser tão insensivel quando se tratava de Malfoys. Ela saiu como uma tempestade da cozinha e foi para o jardim mas ainda ouviu Artur dizer:

-A minha filha, a minha própria filha!

Ginny estava capaz de matar alguém com os olhos. Lágrimas de dor e de raiva caiam-lhe pelos olhos. Ficou aliviada por ter tempo de se acalmar antes de Draco aparecer para buscá-la, mas oito horas em ponto ele materializou-se no jardim.

-Estou atrasado?- ele perguntou, olhando para o relógio.

-Não, eu é que não gosto de fazer ninguém esperar.

-Estás bem?

-Estou, porque perguntas?

-Porque...- ele aproximou-se dela, ergueu a mão e tocou com o polegar na face dela.- tens lágrimas e teus olhos estão brilhantes!

-Só tive uma pequena discussão com o meu pai.- ela murmurou.

Ele olhou-a atentamente e depois olhou para a casa. Artur estava na janela, com um olhar de repulsa.

-Foi por minha causa não foi?

-Não...

-Eu sei que foi. O teu pai odeia-me. Não só pelo que fiz mas porque meu pai é Lucius Malfoy.

-Não vamos falar disso. Anda vamos embora!- ela disse agarrando-lhe na mão.

-Vamos para o _La Petite Perle_!- ele disse e materializaram-se ambos no luxuoso restaurante.

O empregado conduziu-os á mesa que Draco havia reservado e fizeram os pedidos. Conversaram toda a noite. Era espantoso como era tão fácil Ginny conversar com Draco. Parecia que sempre se tinham dado maravilhosamente. As horas passaram sem que nenhum deles desse conta. Quando deram por si, era quase meia noite.

-É melhor ir te por a casa.- ele disse.

-Também acho. Está tarde e amanhã acordo cedo.

Draco pediu a conta e depois materializaram-se no jardim da Toca. A noite estava como a anterios, limpa, quente e quase mágica.

-Obrigado pela noite! Há miuto tempo que não me divertia assim.

-Eu é que agradeço a companhia.- ele disse sorrindo. Depois caiu um silencio entre os dois. Ginny olhou os olhos cinzentos de Draco. Estavam brilhando ao luar. Viu-o aproximar-se dela, colocar as mãos na cintura dela e aproximar os seus lábios dos dela. Ela fechou os olhos momentos antes de sentir o suave beijo que ele lhe deu. Mas de repente afastou-se.

-Desculpa Ginny! Eu não queria...

Ela sorriu. Nunca imaginou ver Draco Malfoy, o mestre da calma embaraçado, muito menos por beijar uma mulher. Ela agarrou-lhe nas mãos e beijou-o novamente.

Desta vez o beijo não foi suave. Beijaram-se como se sempre o quisessem ter feito mas nunca pudessem. Ginny agarrou-se a ele como quem encontra água no deserto. Ficaram durante minutos se beijando e quando finalmente se separaram ambos sorriram.

-Eu... Ginny, não quero que interpretes mas. Ainda ontem nos...bem, conhecemos mas a verdade é que o que sinto por ti, não sei explicar.

-Eu percebo! Eu também não sei o que se passa comigo mas acho que és alguém especial. Conquistaste-me sem eu sequer conseguir te impedir.

-Tu, não sei o que fizeste Ginevra Weasley mas a verdade é que... eu estou gostando de ti!

Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo rapido nos lábios.

-Mas eu tenho que ir. Está muito tarde e o meu pai deve estar na janela com a varinha apontada para ti.

-Tudo bem mas posso te ver amanha?

-Claro que sim.- ela disse e novamente ficaram em silêncio.- Draco, o que fazemos a partir daqui, quero dizer, já não somos adolescentes, não temos idade de andar brincado e depois deixar tudo para trás como se não tivesse acontecido.

-Eu não quero deixar nada para trás, eu quero seguir em frente. Nunca julguei dizer isto mas é serio o que sinto por ti! Nunca imaginei que alguém me conseguisse fazer sentir desta maneira, muito menos em dois dias. E muito menos tu, olhando para o passado, naquela altura era tudo tão diferente mas agora... agora vejo que tu és especial.

-Eu também.

Beijaram-se uma última vez e Ginny entrou em casa. Draco esperou até ver uma luz no primeiro andar acender-se e a sombra dela despindo a roupa e depois desmaterializou-se.

* * *

**N/A:** _Eu sei, está um pouco lamechas mas eu hoje estou super romantica.lol. E sei que Artur Weasley foi um pouco duro, mas depois de tudo o que os Malfoys lhe fizeram eu acho que é compreensível. espero que gostem_. 


	3. Capítulo Três

Disclaimer: Esqueci-me nos ultimos capitulos mas qualquer personagem, feitiço, poção etc, que reconheçam pertence a J.K. Rowling e não a mim.

* * *

Aqui estou, mais uma vez

Desfeita em pedaços,

não posso negar, não consigo fingir

Só pensei que fosses o tal

Partida por dentro

Mas não verás as lágrimas que eu choro

Por detrás destes olhos cor de avelã.

**Kelly Clarkson** – Behind These Hazel Eyes (Tradução)

* * *

**Capítulo Três

* * *

**

E passou um mês. Ginny e Draco namoravam apesar dos amigos e da familia dela não concordarem. Draco revelou-se um cavalheiro. Era delicado e galanteador. Respeitou o facto de ela querer ir devagar com a relação. Tudo tinha começado tão rápido e ela tinha medo de se desiludir. Mas nesse mês ele não o fez. Respeitou as decisões dela e foram devagar. Encontravam-se casualmente e saiam umas vezes. Mas nada mais. Ginny não queria dar nenhum passo que se pudesse arrepender e ficou surpreendido por Draco compreender. Quando ele tentara avançar ela pediu-lhe calma e ele sorriu, dizendo que ele não tinha pressa mas que senti-la tão perto dele nem sempre era fácil controlar. Mas depois disso ele fez de tudo para não a intimidar. Ginny sentia-se no céu, não podia ter encontrado ninguém mais perfeito do que ele. E após um mês ela já não podia negar que estava completamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

O Verão estava no fim, e as primeiras chuvas caiam. Mas nem Ginny nem Luna reparavam. Estavam ambas eufóricas. Era o dia do casamento de Luna com Neville. Os seus dois amigos iam se casar, Ginny era a madrinha e Harry era o padrinho. Luna não quisera que Draco fosse o padrinho, não porque não gostava dele, pelo contrário, Luna era a sua única amiga que já nem se lembrava quem tinha sido Draco Malfoy, mas sim porque tinha se convencido que se ele fosse o padrinho eles iriam ter azar no relacionamento. Ginny não se importava. Harry era o seu melhor amigo e ela estava tão feliz pelo casal que o padrinho até podia ser Marcus Flint.

A cerimónia foi linda, Luna estava felissíssima, Neville super nervoso, mas correu tudo bem, tirando o facto de Neville quase ter deixado as alianças cairem de tanto tremer.

Depois foram para Hogsmead, para um novo restaurante que Padma e Parvati Patil tinham em conjunto: The Patil's.

Estavam lá muitos colegas de Hogwarts, pelomenos os que haviam sobrevivido á guerra. Até alguns Slytherins haviam sido convidados. Draco estava conversando com Theodore Nott e Ginny aproveitou para ir á varanda. Uma pequena chuva começava a cair mas as nuvens estavam carregadas e não demoraria muito a vir uma tempestade.

-Hey Gin!- Harry encostava-se na varanda ao lado de Ginny.

-Olá Harry!

-Eu quero falar contigo Ginny.

-Se me vens com o discurso de que o Draco é um canalha podes me poupar. Já recebi o sermão do Ron, da Hermione, do Fred, do George, do meu pai, da minha mãe, do Neville...

-Eu sei Gin mas eles só estão preocupados contigo. Eu também estou... mas não venho aqui te dizer para acabares com ele.- ele acrescentou quando viua expressão zangada de Ginny.

-Então vens cá fazer o quê?

-Só te quero dizer para teres cuidado mas que aconteça o que acontecer eu vou estar sempre aqui para ti!- ele disse e respirou fundo quando viu a expressão carregada da rapariga suavizar.

-Obrigada Harry.- ela disse e abraçou-o.

Dentro do salão, uns olhos cinzentos assistiam á cena. Uma onda de ciumes tomou conta do coração de Draco. Ele viu os dois se afastarem e Ginny entrar novamente no salão, dirigindo-se para ele. Ele fingiu que não olhava para ela e prestou atenção ao que Nott estava dizendo.

-Ah, Ginny! Quero te apresentar Theodore Nott. Nott, esta é a minha namorada, Ginevra Weasley.

-Dou-te os parabéns Ginevra. Nunca pensei ouvir Draco dizer a palavra namorada muito e muito menos que se referisse a ti. Quero dizer, ninguém neste mundo esperaria que um Malfoy e uma Weasley se juntassem.- Nott disse.

-Acho que nem mesmo nós.- Ginny disse sorrindo. Ela reparou que Draco estava um pouco tenso. Não era normal, Draco estava sempre tão calmo. Que se havia passado?

Ginny foi roubada por Luna e foi se reunir com as raparigas mas estava de olho em Draco. Sempre que o via, ele estava com o copo cheio de firewhisky. Ela nunca o tinha visto beber tanto e ficou ligeiramente preocupada. Mas estavam numa festa e ela decidiu não se preocupar. Além disso ele tinha uma carruagem alugada para os levar a casa porque não podiam se desmaterializar em Hogsmead e mesmo que pudessem ela tinha a certeza que ele não estaria em condições de o fazer.

A festa terminou por volta das três da manhã. Ginny foi ter com Draco e despediram-se de Neville e Luna. Quando chegaram a rua, a chuva que Ginny previra estava mais forte do que nunca e os relampagos rompiam a escuridão de vez em quando. Correram até á carruagem e entraram.

-Gostaste da festa?

-Foi...interessante!- ele disse numa voz fria. O que se passava com ele? Para onde tinha ido a delicadeza do último mês.

-Eu gostei!

-Imagino!- ele disse novamente com a voz dura.

-O que se passa Draco?

-Nada.- ele disse mais calmo desta vez. Virou-se para ela e deu-lhe um beijo. Ginny sentiu-se mais tranquila mas não ia deixar este assunto sem falar sobre isso. No entanto, ele tinha bebido muito esta noite e ela não queria uma confusão com ele naquele estado. Ela beijou-o de volta. Ele colocou uma mão na perna dela e puxou o vestido azul escuro para cima. Ela tentou afastar-se.

-Draco! Já falamos...- mas ele interrompeu-a e puxou-a novamente para si, calando-a com um beijo rude. Os gestso dele passaram de gestos delicados para gestos brutos. Ela tentou libertar-se das mãos que a agarravam mas ele era mais forte.

-Tu és a minha namorada!- ele disse friamente retirando a varinha do bolso do casaco dela e a dele, colocando ambas o mais longe possível.

-Draco, pára...- ela sussurrou.- estás me magoando!

Mas ele parecia não ouvir. Ele continuou a agarrá-la e beijá-la. Ginny queria gritar quando sentiu a mão dele entre as suas pernas.

-Larga-me Draco!- ela pediu, já com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele parecia possesso. Ele rasgou-lhe a saia do vestido e ela rendeu-se. Ele era demasiado forte, por mais que ela lutasse ele conseguiu o que queria. Ela sentiu a dor de alguém a lhe tirar a pureza sem o consentimento dela e a dor de ser a pessoa que ela amava a tratá-la daquela maneira. Quando ela não aguentou mais, encheu-se de coragem e puxou de todas as forças que tinha para empurrá-lo. Ao fazê-lo, ele mordeu-lhe o labio mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu espaço suficiente para abrir a porta da carruagem. Ele ia agarrá-la novamente mas ela foi mais rápida. Conseguiu sair da carruagem quando esta ainda estava em movimento. Caiu ao chão, perdeu o sapato, ganhou mais umas nodoas no corpo e rasgou ainda mais o vestido mas ela nem ligou. Levantou-se e começou a correr. Naquela altura, a carruagem estava no meio da floresta. Ginny correu na direcção contraria á da carruagem e agarrou as forças que lhe restavam para correr o mais depressa que podia. Ainda ouviu Draco chamá-la.

-GINNY! Volta!- mas o que ela nunca chegou a ouvir foi o que ele murmurou já entre lágrimas- Desculpa!

Ginny continuou correndo sem se importar com o lábio que sangrava, nem com o tecido molhado, nem com o pé descalço, nem com o vento que lhe dificultavam os movimentos. Ela só queria fugir. Fugir da memória dos momentos anteriores, fugir da dor que lhe apertava o peito. As lágrimas misturavam-se com as gotas de chuva. Ela só desejou que a sua dor pudesse ser dissimulada pela água da chuva também. Após muito correr começou a ver luzes ao longe. Isso deu-lhe uma nova força e ela correu mais rápido. E só parou quando se encontrava em frente ao Três Vassouras. Começou a bater á porta.

-Madame Rosmerta! Por favor, abra a porta!- Ginny suplicou desesperada.

-Calma. Já vou!- a voz da mulher veio do outro lado da porta, entre bocejos de sono. Quando abriu a porta e viu o estado de Ginny, Madame Rosmerta puxou-a para dentro do bar e fechou a porta.- Meu Deus Ginny, o que te aconteceu?

-Fui assaltada!- Ginny murmurou. Foi a única coisa que lhe veio á cabeça para dizer.- Eles tiraram-me a varinha e eu não consegui fazer nada.- ela continuou entre soluços.

-Oh minha querida, a estas horas é muito perigoso e podia ter side ainda pior. Imagina que... nem quero pensar. Vem, estás encharcada, vou te dar outra coisa para vestires que não há feitiço que repare essa roupa e vamos tratar dessa ferida. E esta noite ficas cá! Não estas em condições de ir para casa.

-Não é preciso! Eu só preciso um pouco de Pó de Floo e uma lareira para eu poder ir para casa. Mas obrigado Madame Rosmerta. Eu nem sabia o que fizesse!

-Se é isso que queres, mas deixa pelo menos tratar-te dessa ferida. - a mulher mais velha foi buscar uma poção desinfectante e e aplicou-a no lábio. Depois fez um feitiço cicatrizante.

-Mais uma vez muito obrigado e desculpe incomodá-la...

-Não faz mal querida! Cuida-te quando chegares a casa. E diz-me alguma coisa amanhã.- a Madame Rosmerta disse entregando-lhe o saco do Pó de Floo.

-Com certeza e obrigado!- Ginny disse. Momentos depois Ginny estava em casa. Cuidadosamente subiu até ao seu quarto e trancou a porta. Atirou-se para a cama e chorou amargamente ao som da chuva até a claridade da manhã iluminar o seu quarto.

Quando ouviu as vozes da familia no andar debaixo, decidiu tomar um banho e apagar os indicios da noite anterior mas ficou preocupada quando viu as nódoas negras nos seus pulsos, no pescoço, no peito, no olho, o lábio inchado e os olhos vermelhos e chegou á conclusão que não havia feitiço, nem poção, nem maquilhagem que conseguisse disfarçar aquilo a tempo e quase entrou em pânico.

Após o duche, encheu-se de coragem e desceu para a cozinha. Ficou aliviada por só estar Molly em casa.

-Minha nossa senhora, Ginny! O que aconteceu?- a voz de Molly era dramática e preocupada.

-Não foi nada mãe! Só a carruagem que teve um acidente. Um trovão assustou os cavalos e eles descontrolaram-se. Nada demais.

-Tens a certeza?

-Tenho. Porque te havia de mentir?

-Eu vou te preparar uma poção para essas nódoas negras desaparecerem mais rápido.- e a sua mãe saiu da cozinha.

Ginny estava aliviada pelo seu pai não estar presente. Ele não iria ser tão fácil de convencer como Molly. Ginny preparou um café e quando acabou de o beber, alguém bateu á porta.

-Eu abro, mãe!- Ginny gritou e dirigiu-se á porta da frente. Quando a abriu, o seu primeiro impulso foi gritar e fugir mas conseguiu reprimi-los.

-O que queres?- ela disse surpreendentemente calma.

-Ginny, eu...

-Não fales! Não peças desculpa! Não olhes para mim! Não me procures! Eu não te quero ver, não quero ouvir falar de ti! Sai da minha casa, sai da minha vida! O que tu fixeste não tem perdão! E não digas que estavas bêbedo porque o alcool não justifica o que fizeste! Eu odeio-te Malfoy.

-Mas eu amo-t...

-CALA-TE! Não quero ouvir. Desaparece! Já tens muita sorte em eu não te denunciar.- ela disse não querendo olha-lo nos olhos e agarrando-se ás horríveis memórias da noite anterior para se manter firme. Ele baixou a cabeça e desmaterializou-se sem dizer mais nada. Ela fechou a porta com força.

-Quem era?

-Um vendedor.- Ginny inventou.

-Ah! A poção está pronta, queres que eu a aplique?

-Agora não mãe. Vou descansar- Ginny disse já subindo as escadas. Quando chegou ao quarto, deitou-se na cama e chorou novamente. Ela queria o odiar mas não conseguia, mesmo depois do que ele lhe fizera, ela ainda o amava. Mas perdoá-lo, isso nunca.

Acabou adormecendo com as lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

**N/A:** _Aqui está novo capítulo. Não aguentei e postei dois no mesmo dia. Espero que gostem deste. Está um pouco dramático mas eu até gostei de escrevê-lo. Agora digam-me vocês que acharam dele e façam esta pobre escritora feliz.lol._


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Disclaimer: Vocês ja sabem, nada disto me pertence...bla...bla...bla

_Quando um homem erra é porque ousou_

_Transformar a guerra num rasto de pó_

_Quando um criança ao peito juntou_

_Um abraço imenso que tudo mudou_

**João Pedro Pais** - Quando

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro:

* * *

**

Eles jantavam sempre em silêncio. Aquela noite não era diferente. O silêncio ocupava a sua cabeça e quase a fazia gritar. Mas ela continuava calada e ele continuava a ignorá-la.

-Senhora!- Nukky, o elfo doméstico chamou-a.

-Já vou! Com licença!- ela disse mas ele nem olhou para ela. Ela levantou-se e subiu ao primeiro andar. Entrou no quarto em frente ao seu. Estava decorado de azul claro e um berço no centro. Estava cheio dos mais diferentes brinquedos para criança que era possível. Do berço vinha um choro de bebé. Ela ergeu a criança e o choro selou. Uns olhos humidos abriram-se revelando uma iris cinzenta. Ela sentou-se e fez caricias no cabelo platinado da criança.

Da porta, uns olhos tão cinzentos quanto os do bebé observavam a cena. Depois viraram-se e entraram no quarto que estava em frente. Ele trocou de roupa e segurou a sua varinha. Saiu novamente do quarto.

-Vais sair?- ouviu a voz da sua mulher dizer.

-Não tens nada com isso!- ele disse friamente.

-Podes não querer ver a minha cara mas o pelo menos o teu filho podias dar alguma atenção!

Ele não lhe ligou e desapareceu da vista dela. Uma lágrima caiu-lhe. Não pela dor que o desprezo dele lhe causava mas pela indiferença que ele tinha para com o filho.

_Há um ano atrás_

Felizmente a poção de Molly era milagrosa. À noite, Ginny já conseguia disfarçar as marcas do "incidente" com alguns feitiços de beleza. Ninguém desconfiou de nada.

Passára já duas semanas e Ginny nunca mais vira Draco. Ela estava melhor assim. Sem vê-lo era menos doloroso. Era o seu dia de folga mas o que ela tinha para fazer não era nada agradável. Tinha uma consulta médica com Hermione em St. Mungo's onde a sua amiga era directora. Nos últimos dias não estava se sentindo muito bem. Depois daquela maldita noite Ginny tinha se desuidado com a sua saúde. Mal comia, mal dormia e agora o corpo ressentia-se.

Sentou-se na sala de espers e pouco depois foi chamada.

-Bom dia Gin!- Hermione disse fazendo sinal para ela entrar no seu escritório.

-Olá Hermione!- ela respondeu, entrando e sentando-se.

-O que tens feito?- a noiva de Ron perguntou, fechando a porta.

-Basicamente trabalhar.

-E como está o Draco?- Hermione estava tentando ser simpática.

-Acho melhor lhe perguntares!- Ginny disse numa voz que Hermione não reconheceu. Ginny reparou na expressão surpresa da amiga.- Nós terminamos! Tinhamos ideias muito diferentes.

-Percebo. Mas vamos lá á consulta. Que se passa Ginny?- Hermione sentou-se atrás da sua secretária e colocou o seu livro de apontamentos á sua frente.

-Não sei! Ando muito descuidada com meu corpo. Agora ele reclama. Ando muito cansada, sempre cheia de sono, com dores de cabeça, alguns enjoos.

Hermione acabou de anotar o que Ginny lhe tinha dito e olhou para ela seriamente.

-Sentes obstipação?

-O quê?- Ginny sentiu-se um pouco estúpida.

-Prisão de Ventre.- Hermione explicou.

-Sim.

-Tens urinado muito?

-Mais do que o habitual mas também ando com miuta sede.

-Vem comigo. Vamos fazer alguns exames.

Entraram as duas na outra sala e Hermione fez alguns feitços direccionados a Ginny. Depois voltaram para o escritório.

-Ginny, posso te fazer uma pergunta um pouco indiscreta? Faço a pergunta como médica, não como amiga e muito menos como namorada do teu irmão.

-Claro. -Ginny respondeu desconfiada.

-Tu e o Draco envolveram-se fisicamente?

Ginny olhou para a rapariga de olhos escuros sem saber o que dizer. Tinham se envolvido sim mas era a última coisa que Ginny queria falar.

-Já percebi que sim. Usaram protecção?

Mais uma vez Ginny ficou calada. Ela nem esperava se envolver quanto mais se proteger e da forma como Draco agira ela tinha a certeza que isso nem lhe passára pela cabeça.

-Não me parece. Os teus seios, estam sensiveis, têm te doido?

-Sim mas... onde queres chegar?

-A tua menstruação?

Ginny olhou para a amiga. Não podia ser mas... os sintomas e...

-Não estás insinuando que eu...? Hermione diz-me que não!

-Temo que sim. Os exames deram positivos. Tu estás grávida!

O mundo de Ginny desmoronou sobre ela. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ela estava à espera de um bebé do homem que a violára. Que iria ela fazer agora?

-O que vou fazer?

-Eu aconselho-te a falares com o Draco...

-NÃO! Não posso falar com ele. Meu Deus, isto não podia ter acontecido!- Ginny levou as mãos á cara desesperada.

-Calma Ginny, não é o fim do mundo. Pelo contrário, ser mãe é uma das coisas mais bonitas neste mundo.

-Não quando os pais não se amam. Não quando o pai é um canalha. Não quando a familia materna odeia o pai da criança. Não quando o filho é fruto de uma...- Ginny calou-se abruptamente. Estava falando demais.

-O que aconteceu Ginny?- Hermione não era estúpida. Ela conseguia perfeitamente adivinhas o que tinha acontecido só pela maneira que Ginny reagira. Mas queria que fosse Ginny a dizer.

-Eu não queria Hermione mas ele estava bêbedo e eu não tinha força para o afastar.- Ginny disse com as lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.

-Oh Ginny! Devias ter dito a alguém. Ele não pode te fazer isso e sair impune...

-Não! Já está suficientemente complicado

-O que vais fazer?

-Não sei!- Ginny suspirou.

A ruiva passou o resto da tarde num parque. Pensou em abortar mas ver tantas mães com os seus filhos fê-la mudar de ideia. Hermione tinha razão, ser mãe talvez fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Ginny voltou para casa um pouco antes do jantar. Molly apareceu na porta da cozinha:

-Ginny! Precisava mesmo de ti. O teu irmão e o teu pai ainda não chegaram mas o jantar está muito atrasado. Podes me ajudar?

-Sim...- Ginny murmurou.- Mãe, antes posso falar consigo?

-Não pode ficar para depois, querida? É que o teu pai deve estra quase chegando.

-Não. É um assunto sério.

Molly olhou preocupada para a filha. Ginny estava pálida. A rapariga conduziu a mãe até á cozinha e fez sinal para ela se sentar. Ela tinha decidido ter aquele filho mas precisava de uma aliada e Molly Weasley era a pessoa indicada. Molly era mãe de sete filhos, incluindo ela. Ela era a sua mãe, ela iria compreender e principalmente, ajudá-la a dar a noticia á familia quando o momento fosse certo.

-O que se passa querida?

Ginny olhou para a mãe. Encheu-se de coragem. Não valia a pena adiar aquilo.

-Eu...eu...

-Diz Ginny, estou ficando preocupada!

-Eu estou grávida!

-Tu estás... O QUÊ?- a voz de Artur Weasley soou atrás de Ginny e ela congelou. Não era suposto ele ouvir. Era suposto ser a mãe a contar-lhe. Ginny não tinha coragem para enfrentar o pai.

-Calma Artur!- Molly disse, levantando-se.

-Calma? Como queres que tenha calma? A minha filha está grávida de um Devorador da Morte, ela está á espera de um bebé que é neto do homem que quase a matou.- Artur disse enraivecido.

-Eu sei! Eu sei tudo isso...

-E para "melhorar" eles já nem estão juntos. Ela está grávida de um homem que não quer saber dela!

-Pára pai. Eu sei mas esperava que pelo menos vocês me ajudassem mas já vi que nem com a minha família posso contar.

-Como podes esperar que te apoiemos qquando cometeste tamanho erro?-Artur disse já vermelho de raiva.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui a ouvir isto!- Ginny disse já subindo as escadas.

-Volta aqui Ginevra Weasley!- ela ouviu o seu pai dizer enquanto ela entrava no seu quarto. Arrumou rapidamente as suas roupas e desceu novamente.

-Adeus!- elas disse.

-Não dou dois dias para estares de volta!

-Isso é que vamos ver!- ela desafiou o pai.

-Boa noite!- disse Ron entrando em casa seguido de Hermione.

-Adeus!- Ginny disse e saiu pela mesma porta que Ron acabara de entrar. Desmaterializou-se no jardim porque a casa estava protegida contra materializações.

Ron ficou olhando para os pais sem perceber nada. Já Hermione percebera tudo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Obrigado pelas reviews. Sei que o último capítulo foi longo, este também mas não consegui para de escrever. Esclarecer algumas dúvidas: O Draco não é alcolatra, apenas bebeu exagerou uma única noite. E como já repararam, ele tirou mesmo a virgindade de Ginny. Beijinhos e obrigadão._


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Disclaimer: Qualquer personagem, feitiço, poção etc, que reconheçam pertence a J.K. Rowling e não a mim.

_Doi quando juntos para sempre não se irá realizar_

_Doi quando um coração partido é como termina._

_Doi quando te vejo, te vejo com ela_

_Doi quando meu coração partido é como termina._

**Christina Milian** – It Hurts When(Tradução)

**Capítulo Cinco**

Ela estava sentada no grande salão com o bebé ao colo quando o viu sair da biblioteca com a outra. Ela virou a cara e olhou para o seu filho mas sabia que a outra a olhava. Conseguia até sentir o desprezo e o desdém dos olhos da outra. As palavras que a outra queria tanto dizer, ela ouvia. Ela conseguia ouvir a outra lhe dizendo que ela tinha a aliança mas que a outra é que tinha o marido. Que ela tinha o nome dele, o filho dele mas era a outra que o tinha realmente. Tudo isso ela conseguia ouvir a outra dizendo no silêncio de um olhar que ela nem via mas sentia como se fossem mil espigões venenosos a lhe cravarem o coração.

E ele agia como se nada fosse. Ele sabia que ela sabia que aquela era a outra mas nem assim ele deixava de trazer a outra a casa. Ela sabia que lá em casa só falavam de negócios, os encontros eram em locais mais intimos. Mas ainda assim vê-lo com a outra, comportando-se como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, fazia o coração dela encolher.

Ele e a outra sairam juntos e ela, no interior da sua cabeça, conseguia ouvir os beijos que eles iriam trocar, conseguia ouvir o som da pele deles a se roçarem, conseguia ouvir os gemidos e as respirações ofegantes, conseguia ouvir o toque dãs mãos dele no corpo da outra, conseguia ver os lábios dele sobre os da outra, conseguia até cheirar o suor que emanava dos corpos deles.

Ela levantou-se e foi até ao quarto do bebé. Era o único local da casa onde ela se sentia segura. Era lá que se sentia amada e era aquele pequeno ser que ela tinha nos braços que lhe davam força para continuar ao lado de um homem, que apesar dela amar, estava com ela por obrigação.

_Um ano antes_

Ginny materializou-se á porta da casa da única pessoa que se lembrou.

"...aconteça o que acontecer eu vou estar sempre aqui para ti!" foram estas palavras que ecoaram na sua cabeça quando ela chegou ao jardim da sua casa e se desmaterializou.

Bateu á porta do apartamento de Harry, rezando para que ele estivesse em casa. Ela não tinha mais para onde ir naquele momento.

Ela ouviu alguém destrancar a porta do outro lado e viu a cara tranquilizadora de Harry Potter á sua frente. Ele nem teve tempo de dizer nada. Ginny largou a sua mala no chão e abraçou o amigo, não conseguindo controlar todas as lágrimas que esforçara tanto para não derramar em casa. Harry abraçou-a de volta sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer. Passados alguns minutos, Ginny largou o pescoço do amigo ainda soluçando.

-Desculpa Harry, mas eu não sabia para onde ir! Eu...- mas Ginny calou-se quando viu movimento na sala.- Estás acompanhado?

-Uh... sim estou, estava... tratando de uns negócios de última hora...- Harry disse atrapalhado.

-Desculpa Harry, eu não queria...- Ginny disse. Se Harry ficára tão atrapalhado e ainda não lhe tinha convidado a entrar era porque a companhia era feminina.

-Não faz mal. Podes esperar só um pouco...-Harry começou mas foi interrompido.

-Se é por minha causa não vale a pena, já estou de saída, só vim mesmo te dar os papeis, preciso deles para amanhã!- ela ouviu uma voz, que ela conhecia muito bem, dizer e a cara que ela não via á duas semanas apareceu na sala de Harry, no local em frente á porta.

Ginny olhou para ele sem saber o que fazer. Harry estava ainda mais atrapalhado. Ele sabia que Ginny e Draco tinham se separado. Todos sabiam mas ninguém havia comentado para não a magoar nem a irritar, um Weasley zangado era assustador, uma mulher Weasley zangada era ainda pior. Ele não a tinha convidado porque queria evitar um encontro entre eles mas o que ele temera acontecera, agora era pedir ao deuses para que não piorasse.

-Entra Ginny!- Harry disse quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que havia caido entre eles e, ao mesmo tempo, quebrando também o olhar de Ginny e Draco. Ginny agradeceu mentalmente a Harry por isso porque ela não sabia por mais quanto tempo aguentaria aqueles olhos frios colados nela sem mostrar sentimento algum.

Ginny entrou sem olhar o homem que estava na sala e dirigiu-se ao canto mais afastado dele. Harry entrou em seguida com a mala dela. Draco dirigiu-se á porta no momento que Harry ia fechá-la e impediu o acto.

-Amanhã sem falta, Potter!- Draco disse mais como uma ordem e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Desculpa Gin. Eu até tentei evitar que se vissem mas como viste não resultou.

-Não faz mal...-ela murmurou mas as lárimas que haviam congelado com o frio dos olhos do homem que ela amava voltavam a cair pela sua face. Harry abraçou a amiga e levou-a até ao sofá. Ela sentou-se e ele colocou-se de cocoras á frente dela.

-Agora diz-me o que se passou. Porquê a mala?

-Eu saí de casa!- ela explicou entre soluços.

-Porquê?- ele disse preocupado. Ginny estava num estado miserável, pior do que ele alguma vez a tinha visto. Ela sempre fora tão forte e agora estava ali mais vulnerável do que nunca.

-Por favor não faças perguntas que eu não estou preparada para responder! Já foi doloroso o suficiente em casa. Posso ficar aqui uns tempos a dormir? É só até conseguir um apartamento para mim.

-Claro que podes. E não te preocupes, eu não pergunto nada por enquanto, mas vou querer saber. Agora limpa essa cara e vem comigo fazer o jantar se não queres ter que experimentar as minhas receitas malignas!- Harry brincou. Ginny olhou para o amigo e sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

No dia seguinte Ginny chegou á loja da Madame Malkin cheia de sono. Não dormira nada essa noite. Tivera o tempo todo pensando no que faria da sua vida agora que tinha mais alguém em quem pensar.

-Bom dia Madame Malkin!- Ginny disse á dona da loja.

-Bom dia para ti também que parece-me que bem precisas! Estás com péssimo aspecto.

-Devo estar! Passei uma noite horrível! Madame, ainda precisa de alguém para substituir a Rose?

-Preciso sim, porquê?

-Porque eu preciso de um emprego a tempo inteiro.

-Então é teu minha querida. Mas comecemos lá que ainda falta muita coisa para arrumar.

Ginny arrumou mantos a manhã toda. Estava quase na hora do almoço quando ouviu alguém entrar na loja.

-.. e ainda me falta falar com o restaurante por causa da comida!- ela ouviu uma voz feminina dizendo.

Ginny tirou os olhos da roupa que acabava de arrumar e virou-se para a porta. Uma mulher alta e elegantemente vestida acabava de entrar. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos escuros como a noite. Atrás dela vinha um homem que Ginny não conseguiu ver.

-Posso ajudá-la?- Ginny perguntou delicadamente. A jovem mulher olhou para Ginny arrogantemente.

-Não Weasley! Eu quero falar com Madame Malkin pessoalmente!- a mulher disse com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios. Ginny reconheceu-a imediatamente. Pansy Parkinson finalmente arranjara coragem e voltara a Londres depois de ter fugido durante a guerra.

-Madame Malkin não está neste momento!- Ginny disse controlando-se o mais que podia.

-Então eu volto mais tarde!- Pansy disse colocando o braço no braço do homem que a acompanhava. Nesse momento Ginny conseguiu ver a cara dele.- Vamos querido!- Pansy continuou, olhando para a rapariga ruiva com desdém e satisfação. O homem olhou para ela calmamente. Durante alguns momentos ele e Ginny entreolharam-se mas segundos depois ele já saía acompanhado por Pansy.

Ela ficou parada, vendo o casal se afastar da loja. Quando viu os cabelos louros platinados desaparecerem dentro de outra loja, ela conseguiu se recompor. Tinham passado só duas semanas e ele já estava agarrado a outra mulher. Nesse momento ela sentiu-se mais parva do que nunca. Ele tinha a enganado tão bem mas no fundo a única coisa que ele queria era... ele, provavelmente, só tinha estado a se divertir com ela enquanto a sua namorada de longa data não voltava.

Depois do almoço, Ginny voltou para a loja mais calma do que tinha estado o resto da manhã. Passou o dia no armazém arrumando as caixas que tinham chegado e depois voltou para a loja. Madame Malkin ainda não tinha regressado. Mas também a loja não estava cheia naquele dia por isso Ginny nem deu pela falta.

Ela estava acabando de embrulhar um manto azul para uma cliente quando Pansy entrou na loja. Desta vez vinha sozinha. Ginny não sabia se era bom ou mau sinal.

-Quero falar com Madame Malkin!- Pansy ordenou insolentemente. Ginny respirou fundo, tentando não ceder ao seu temperamento Weasley.

-Ela ainda não chegou! Talvez seja melhor passar cá amanhã.

-Mas deves achar que eu tenho tempo para vir cá amanhã. Não posso gerir a minha vida em torno da vossa disponibilidade.

-Desculpe mas eu não posso fazer nada.- Ginny disse o mais calmamente que podia mas já sentia o seu sangue começando a ferver.

-Pelos vistos terei que me remediar contigo. Eu quero o vestido mais caro e recente que tiverem.

-Com certeza.- Ginny foi ao armazém e voltou com um longo vestido de seda preta com pequenos adornos de puro diamante.

-É esse?

-Sim senhora.

-Não é lá grande coisa mas terá que ser. Tenho urgência no vestido.- Pansy retirou-o das mãos de Ginny e dirigiu-se aos provadores. Ginny respirou fundo e seguiu Pansy.- Então como está a tua patética familia?

Neste momento as orelhas da rapariga ruiva ja se deviam confundir com o cabelo. E no estado quee la andava não tardaria e Ginny explodiria. Mas por enquanto estava se aguentando.

-Então, não respondes, doninha miserável?- Pansy deu uma gargalhada cruel.- Ou tens demasiada vergonha para falar neles?

Ginny continuou calada, apertando o maxilar, tentando se manter fria. Mas ela nunca fora fria, ela tinha o temperamento quente de Molly Weasley.

-Ouvi dizer que andaste envolvida com o Draco. Deve ter sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu na tua patética vida, só espero que não tivesses muitas esperanças com ele, quero dizer, era óbvio que eel só estava contigo pelo sexo porque se não fosses...bonitinha ele nem olhava para ti.- Pansy disse, abrindo as cortinas do provador para exibir o vestido que lhe assentava como uma luva. Aquele vestido era feito para mulheres como ela: exuberantes e que adoravam atenção.- Acho que me fica bem! Mas continuando, como foi ter um Deus como o Draco nos teus braços? E como é agora, saber que ele te abandonou...- Pansy não acabou a frase. Ginny apontou a varinha e lançou-lhe um feitiço. Ela não aguentára e agora até estava arrependida. Pansy estava cheia de manchas vermelhas na cara e no corpo. -Sua insolente! Vais pagar por isto! Rrr...!- Pansy estava furiosa. Quase deitava fogo pelos olhos.

-O que se passa?- a voz de Madame Malkin apareceu atrás de Ginny e ela ainda se sentiu pior. Ela não devia ter deixado ser dominada pela raiva mas ela andava tão alterada que todas as emoções que ela andara reprimindo o dia inteiro rebentaram naquela hora.

-O que se passa? Passa-se que a sua empregada é uma incompetente, uma insolente, uma mal educada... veja o que ela me fez! Eu digo-lhe, ou você faz alguma coisa ou vai se dar muito mal Madame Malkin!- Pansy sibilou ameaçadoramente.

-Eu peço desculpa, ela tem tido...

-Não quero saber o que ela tem ou não tem!- Pansy interrompeu a mulher mais velha.- Eu quero-a na rua agora! Caso contrário as coisas iram ficar pretas para o seu lado Malkin!

Madame Malkin ficou pálida. Ela gostava muito de Ginny, mas era a sua loja que estava em jogo e aquela loja era tudo para ela.

-Desculpa Ginny! Mas eu tenho as mãos atadas!

-Mas...- Ginny começou.

-Não vale a pena, "minha querida"! Se não vais para a rua eu consigo que esta loja feche!

Ginny olhou para Madame Malkin e ela encolheu os ombros.

-Desculpa Ginny mas tenho minhas mãos atadas!

Ginny sentiu os seus olhos ficarem húmidos mas conseguiu aguentar as lágrimas.

-Tudo bem, vou só buscar as minhas coisas!- Ginny murmurou e foi buscar a sua bolsa.- Adeus Madame!

-Desculpa Ginny!

Ginny saiu da loja. As lágrimas cairam-lhe pela face. Perguntava-se o que tinha feito para merecer tudo aquilo. Era demasiadas coisas más para uma pessoa só. Mas lá no fundo ela tinha a resposta. Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido por causa de uma pessoa: Draco Malfoy. Tinha sido esse o erro dela. Ela tinha acreditado nele, acreditára que ele tinha mudado e agora pagava por esse erro.

**N/A:** _Acabei este capítulo era já muito tarde mas não consegui parar enquanto não o acabasse e aqui está. Espero que gostem. Até aqui só mostro o que aconteceu na perspectiva da Ginny. Em breve vou mostrar um pouco a do Draco._


	6. Capítulo Seis

_Lembras-te quando _

_Dissemos que o nosso amor duraria para sempre_

_Mas pensando bem, quem somos nós para saber_

_Chega um dia, que o amor muda como uma tempestade_

_Um dia de sol, de repente, torna-se gelado_

**Rihanna**_ -_ Now I Know

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Seis

* * *

**

Ginny estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala de star do apartamento do Harry esperando que ele chegasse. Ela já tinha chorado tudo o que podia. Se chorasse mais sairia sangue pelos seus olhos e não lágrimas. Ela ouviu a porta abrir-se e correu a abraçar Harry. Enfiou a cara no ombro dele e desejou que ele não a largasse. Harry ficou um pouco surpreso mas abraçou-a. Depois, calmamente, afastou-a e conduziu-a para o sofá.

-Calma Ginny. Que se passa? Estás assim pela mesma razão de ontem?

-Sim...e não!- ela viu que Harry fazia um esforço para não leh perguntar o que se passara no dia anterior.- Eu explico!- Ginny respirou fundo.- Eu terminei com o Draco...

-Eu sei!

-Deixa-me falar de uma vez ou perco a coragem!- ela disse e Harry assentiu.- Eu terminei com ele porque... porque...ele forçou-ma a ...

-Ele forçou-te a quê?- Harry perguntou sentindo raiva crescer dentro dele.

-Ele... violou-me!

-EU MATO-O!- Harry disse erguendo-se do sofá onde estava sentado.

-Deixa-me acabar Harry!- Ginny disse sentindo seus olhos ficarem húmidos novamente.- Dessa violação resultou um fruto. Eu estou grávida do Draco. O meu pai descobriu e como deves adivinhar a reacção nao foi a melhor...

-Ele expulsou-te de casa?- Harry perguntou incrédulo. Era verdade que Artur Weasley não gostava dos Malfoy, mas por o seu ódio acima do amor que tinha por Ginny, Harry nunca imaginára.

-Não, eu sai porque não ia aguentar os olhares reprovadores, as criticas... eu fugi. Mas não é tudo. Os meus pais não sabem o que aconteceu entre mim e ele. Eles pensam que foi imprudência. E para piorar... fui despedida!- Ginny não aguentou e começou a chorar novamente, mas não sangue como ela pensára.

-Porquê?

-Pansy Parkinson, a nova namorada dele, ela provocou-me e eu ando num saco de nervos e não me controlei, tu sabes como eu sou... e agora Harry? Que vou fazer? Tenho um filho no meu ventre e não tenho como sustentá-lo!

Harry andou até à janela. Ele queria ajudá-la mas o dinheiro que ele ganhava como Auror mal dava para as suas despesas. Ele só via uma solução.

-Tens de falar com ele!

-Com quem?- Ginny sabia que era com Draco mas talvez ele se referisse a Artur.

-Com o Malfoy! Ele é o pai da criança, ele cometeu um erro e tem que pagar por isso, além disso ele tem dinheiro mais que suficiente para vos sustentar

-Não, ele não quer este filho ,ele não me quer a mim, nem eu quero o meu filho perto de um homem que só me faz sofrer.

-E como achas que vais sobreviver Ginny? Eu ate te ajudaria mas eu mal tenho dinheiro...

-Eu sei mas...

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Ainda amas o Malfoy?

-Depois de tudo o que ele me fez? Depois de me ter violado? Depois de me ignorar e...

-Não respondeste á pergunta!

Ginny olhou para o amigo mas depois escondeu a cara. Ela sabia que já não devia amar aquela serpente em forma de homem mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia odiá-lo. Por mais que ordenasse ao seu coração partido que largasse as boas lembranças que tinha dele, o coração não lhe obedecia.

-Eu amo-o... não sei como, sei que devia odiá-lo mas não consigo!- ela admitiu entre soluços.

-Fala com ele Ginny. Mesmo que ele não queria esse filho, fala com ele, pelo menos tentaste.- ele disse sentando-se novamente ao lado dela.

Alguém bateu á porta e Ginny ficou tensa.

-Estás á espera de alguém?- ela perguntou num fio de voz.

-Estou!- ele disse e foi abrir a porta. O coração de Ginny batia tão depressa que ela julgou que lhe fosse saltar do peito. O tempo que a porta levou a abrir parecia uma eternidade. Mas quando viu a cara de Molly Weasley entrar na sala seguida de Hermione, Ginny ficou mais tranquila.

-Ginny!- Molly disse e correu a abraçar a filha.- Nem imaginas como andei, ontem nem dormi, estava tão preocupada, mas depois o Harry passou lá em casa e disse-me que estavas aqui...oh Ginny!- Molly disse apertando a filha contra si.

-Mãe, eu vou sufocar!

-Oh desculpa!- Molly disse, afastando-se da filha.

-Bem, eu vou fazer um café, vocês mulheres que falem á vontade!- Harry disse, entrando na cozinha. Ginny passou o resto da tarde falando com Hermione e Molly. Quando elas sairam á hora de jantar ela já se sentia mais tranquila.

Ginny passou a noite em claro. Decidira fazer o que Harry sugerira. Ela não tinha mais nenhuma opção. No dia seguinte ia falar com Draco Malfoy.

Mas na hora de o enfrentar Ginny perdeu a coragem toda. Quando a secretária lhe disse que ela podia entrar no escritório dele, Ginny sentiu que iria desmaiar. Ela estava á espera que ele não a quisesse receber. Lá no fundo até rezou para que isso acontecesse. Eles nunca mais se tinham falado e agora estariam fechados numa sala onde ele era o rei e ela a camponesa indefesa implorando por misericordia. Ela pontapeou-se metalmente por tão estúpida comparação. Ela não ia implorar nada, só ia lhe dar uma noticia. Afinal ela não fizera o filho sozinha, na verdade ele fizera mais do que ela.

Ela entrou no escritorio elegantemente mobilado de Draco Malfoy. Ele nem a olhou quando ela entrou, apenas fez sinal para ela se sentar e foi o que ela fez. Ginny sentia-se um peixe fora de água, um elefante numa jaula demasiado pequena para o tamanho dele. Ela sentia que tinha entrado na toca do lobo. Ou do Dragão.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça e fixou-a com aqueles olhos profundamente gelados.

-E então, o que queres Weasley?- ele disse. Ginny olhou para ele como se ele tivesse falado grego. Por momentos havia se squecido o que viera ali fazer mas depois a lembrança do bebé que tinha dentro de si voltou com mais força que antes.

-Preciso falar contigo, é um assunto sério e grave!

-Fala! Hoje de preferência, estás me tirando tempo precioso!- ele disse cruzando os braços e encostando-se ao seu grande cadeirão de cabedal.

-Eu estou grávida!- ela disparou sem qualquer precedente. Se fosse de outra maneira ela tinha a certeza que não conseguiria dizer. Draco permaneceu inalterado.- Não dizes nada?- ela perguntou após uns minutos de silêncio.

-É susposto eu dizer alguma coisa?- ele disse.

-Claro que sim...

-Parabéns pela gravidez, mas porque me vens dizer isso a mim?

-Porquê?- ela agora estava entre o desespero e a raiva.- Porque o filho é teu!- desta vez Draco levantou-se, um sinal de que alguma coisa o tinha afectado.

-Weasley, tanto quanto sei esse filho pode ser tanto meu como do Potter, afinal estás vivendo com ele não é?

Ginny explodiu:

-Eu não sou como tu Draco, eu não me meto na cama do primeiro que me aparece, eu não arranjo outra pessoa para ocupar um lugar que ainda não arrefeceu. Eu estou sim vivendo com ele porque, por tua causa, o meu pai... olha não importa. Só vim mesmo te dar a notícia. Quer acredites, quer não, este filho é teu! Mas talvez fosse melhor ser do Harry, ele pelo menos ele ia se responsabilizar pelo que me fez e ia cuidar do filho!- ela disse levantando-se e dirigindo-se á porta.

-E o que queres que eu faça? Que case contigo? Eu nem sei se o filho é meu!- finalmente o rei da calma estava mostrando algum sentimento, embora fosse quase imperceptível, Ginny conseguia ver que ele estava tenso.

-Este filho é teu, mas se quiseres provas eu faço o teste. Só não quero que o meu filho cresça sem um pai, mesmo que o pai seja um canalha como tu!- ela disse virando-se novamente para ele.

-Então fazemos o teste, mas eu escolho o médico, não quero aquela tua amiguinha sangue de lama alterando resultados. Se o filho for meu, eu dou-lhe o meu nome, o meu dinheiro, e caso contigo. Acho justo.- ele disse voltando ao cubo de gelo que ele era.

-É justo mas não é preciso casares co...

-Então é um acordo! Passa aqui amanha á uma da tarde e não te atrases. Adeus Weasley!- ele disse, passando por ela e abrindo-lhe a porta.

-Mas...

-Adeus Weasley!- ele disse e empurrou-a suavemente para fora do escritório e fechou a porta. Ginny ficou olhando para a porta sem saber o que fazer. Não era aquela conversa que ela imaginara. Ela não queria casar com ele, ela só queria uma vida estável para o seu filho. No entando ela sabia que contradizer as palavras de Draco não ia dar em nada. Ele já tinha acordado em casar com ela e não ia voltar a atrás, mesmo que a tivesse que arrastar até á igreja. Ginny respirou fundo e foi para casa.

* * *


	7. Capítulo Sete

_Não vais olhar para mim_

_Estás evitando o meu olhar_

_E parece que mudaste_

_Em muitas maneiras_

**Mariah Carey – **If it's over (Tradução)

* * *

**Capítulo Sete

* * *

**

Ginny estava sentada fora do escritório de Draco. Faltavam dez minutos para a hora que combinaram mas ela preferia chegar mais cedo. Passara o dia e a noite pensando na sua conversa com Draco. Chegára á conclusão que ele exagerara. Ele conseguia perfeitamente sustentar o filho deles sem casar com ela. Então porquê aquele acordo? Ela tinha a certeza que se casasse com ele, iriam ter uma vida dificil, principalmente ela. Conviver com a frieza dele ia magoá-la mais que a distância. Ela teria que aguentar o desprezo e as amantes, teria que aguentar a próximidade do corpo dele e a distância do coração. Ela não ia aguentar. Mal o encontrasse diria a ele que não casaria com ele. Que seria melhor para os dois. Mas e se ele não quisesse? E se ele dissesse que ou ela casava com ele ou ele não a ajudaria com o filho? Mas porque havia ele de fazer isso? Era melhor para os dois e para o filho deles. Só que Draco era teimoso e depois de tomar uma decisão ele não voltava atrás. Que ia ela fazer?

-Ginevra Weasley? O Sr. Malfoy disse para entrar.- a secretária de Draco. O coração de Ginny disparou. Era o momento. Ginny nunca estivera tão nervosa.

Draco estava de pé, junto á porta.

-Vamos?- ele perguntou, fechando a porta e agarrando na varinha.

-Agora?

-Não posso perder tempo com isto Weasley!

-Para de me chamar Weasley!

-Tudo bem Ginevra!- ele disse, dando-lhe um sorriso insensível.- Mas anda, vamos pela Floo!

Ginny nem se lembra bem de como apareceu no consultório médico de Blaise Zabini, mas a verdade é que estava lá. Os velhos amigos cumprimentaram-se formalmente, nem parecia que tinham andado seis anos na mesma casa de Hogwarts. Tratavam-se de maneira tão diferente dos Gryffindors, falavam de uma maneira tão impessoal, eram tão distantes e...frios.

Draco explicou a Zabini a situação. Este olhou para Ginny como se ela fosse uma mosca a perturbá-lo. Certamente o homem julgava que ela estava tentando tirar dinheiro a Draco. Surpreendeu-se pela sua resposta. Devia ser esse o pensamento de Draco sobre ela.

-Venha, Menina Weasley!- Zabini disse dando enfâse ao seu último nome.

Ginny levantou-se e seguiu o homem de pele escura. Ele disse-lhe que ela se deitasse e realizou uns testes. Demorou algumas horas. A cada minuto que passava, Ginny sentia-se mais tensa e o médico notava. Mas ela não estava tensa por causa do resultado do exame mas sim com o que iria se passar depois.

Após uns longos e torturantes minutos, Ginny voltou para a sala onde Draco estava. Ele parecia impaciente, mas ela não tinha a certeza, Draco não era fácil de analisar.

Zabini olhou para os dois e depois fixou o olhar em Draco. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos.

-Obrigado Zabini!- Draco disse, apertando a mão do médico e saindo. Ginny demorou a perceber que ele já ia a sair pela porta. Ela levantou-se e seguiu-o sem se despedir do médico, mas não é que ela ou Zabini se importassem.

-Não queres saber o resultado?

-Já sei Ginevra. Não estavas mentindo!

-Mas... tu és um Ligillimens?

-Não tens nada com isso. Bem, parece que temos um casamento para planear.

-Acerca disso, eu queria...

-Não vale a pena Weasley. Se queres que eu te ajude com esse filho vais ter que casar comigo. Não quero um bastardo, os Malfoys nunca tiveram bastardos, eu não vou ser o primeiro!

-Mas e Pansy Parkinson? Algum dia ás de querer formar família com ela...

Draco riu ironicamente.

-Não sejas ingénua. Achas que uma mulher como Pansy quer mesmo ter filhos? Ela morreria antes de sequer pensar nisso. Ser mãe não é para mulheres como ela.

-E que tipo de mulher é ela?- Ginny perguntou mesmo sem saber se queria ouvir a resposta.

-É do tipo de mulher que qualquer homem quer na cama de um motel mas não na cama da sua casa. É do tipo de mulher que quer beleza, sexo e dinheiro.

-E que tipo de mulher achas que deve ser mãe?

-As mulheres tipo tu.- ele disse sinceramente. Ele tinha a certeza que Ginny seria uma óptima mãe.

-E que tipo de mulher sou eu?

-Uma Griffyndor!- ele disse simplesmente.

-Isso quer dizer o quê?

-Que te preocupas mais com os outros do que contigo! Isso para mim chega para saber que o meu filho estará seguro.

-Nosso filho!- ela corrigiu. Não sabia se deveria tomar o que ele dissera como um elogio ou como uma ofensa.

-Como queiras!

-E se eu um dia quiser...se um dia eu me apaixonar?

-Que isso não aconteça, porque serei obrigado a te tirar o meu filho!

-Nosso filho!- ela corrigiu. Ela não imaginava se apaixonar mais nenhuma vez na vida. A dor que ela sentia agora seria suficiente para impedi-la de voltar a confiar em mais alguém. Além disso, não lhe parecia provável que ela conseguisse esquecer aquele homem que caminhava com ela ao longo dos corredores vazios da clinica.

-Podes começar a escolher o vestido de casamento e avisar a tua família. Casamos daqui a duas semanas.

-O quê?

-É o que ouviste. Casamos dentro de duas semanas, preocupa-te com os teus convidados e com o teu vestido. O resto trato eu.- ele disse e olhou para ela. Conseguia ver uma questão nos olhos dela.- E não te preocupes com o Copo de Água, eu arranjo alguém para tratar disso!- ele respondeu á pergunta silênciosa.

Ginny ficou um pouco mais feliz mas a felicidade desvaneceu-se. Ele iria pedir a Pansy para organizar a festa. Ou talvez não. Como reagiria Parkinson a tudo o que se passava. Será que Draco já lhe tinha contado?

-Já avisaste a tua noiva que vais te casar comigo?

-Ela não precisa saber. A vida é minha e ela não é minha noiva, é apenas uma mulher com quem eu tenho sexo!- ele disse num tom de voz calmo e frio, como sempre.

E as duas semanas passaram sem que ela se apercebesse. A sua familia não reagira da melhor maneira, mas pelo menos ela teria um marido para a apoiar. Estavam todos conformados, excepto Hermione e Harry. Eles eram os apoios de Ginny e nas duas semanas que se passaram, ela passára mais tempo com eles do que era costume. Tinha os escolhido para padrinhos do casamento mas Draco dissera que não, os padrinhos seriam dois amigos dele que Ginny nem conhecia.

E assim foi, em menos tempo do que imaginára, as duas semanas haviam acabado e era véspera do seu casamento. Nessa noite Ginny não dormiu. O dia que deveria ser o mais feliz da sua vida, iria ser o ínicio de um pesadelo sem fim.

* * *

**N/A:** _E este capítulo não é o meu preferido, mas a partir daqui já vos poderei dar mais a perspectiva de Draco Malfoy. _


	8. Capítulo Oito

_Eu dei, eu dei sem receber nada_

_E ainda sou conduzida por algo que não sei explicar_

_Não é um caminho, é uma escolha_

_Não consigo deixar de ouvir a voz dele_

_Só gostava de a ouvir e não me sentir envergonhada_

**Amanda Marshall** – Let It Rain (tradução)

* * *

**Capítulo Oito

* * *

**

Faltavam cinco minutos para o casamento. Ginny estava sentada na cama de um dos quartos da Mansão Malfoy. Olhou para o jardim. Draco tinha conseguido transformá-lo maravilhosamente, estava perfeito, na verdade estava quase tudo perfeito, excepto eles. A única coisa que faltava era o essencial, o amor entre eles. Ginny engoliu em seco enquanto via os ponteiros dos segundos correrem depressa demais. Os convidados estavam todos lá em baixo, o juiz também. Faltava muito pouco. Ela também conseguia ver Draco lá em baixo, já á espera dela. Na verdade ela já devia estar a descer mas não queria quebrar a tradição das noivas chegarem atrasadas.

-Precisas te acalmar Ginny!- ela ouviu Hrmione dizer.

-Eu sei mas... sinto-me como se fosse para a forca e não para o meu casamento. Isto é muito mais do que imaginei e no entanto muito menos do que queria. Sempre sonhei com um casamento grandioso, e ele conseguiu mais que isso. Mas também sempre imaginei que eu fosse casar com o homem que amava... e até estou casando com o homem que amo mas... era suposto ele me amar também...- Ginny sentiu os seus olhos humedecerem.

-Vá lá Ginny, eu sei que tu mereces muito mais que isto e tu mereces alguém que te ame. Por isso queres mesmo sweguir em frente com isto?

-A minha resposta não mudou desde ontem. Eu vou casar com ele mesmo que ele não goste de mim. Eu não posso pensar em mim. Há uma criança dentro de mim e eu não lhe conseguiria dar o que ela precisa.

-Ela precisa de carinho, achas que ele lhe vai dar isso? Achas que Draco Malfoy é capaz de acarinhar alguém, de demonstrar algum sentimento?-Hermione perguntou.

As memórias de Ginny levaram-na para alguns meses atrás, quando ela acreditou que Draco realmente a amava e as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair cairam mesmo. Ginny sentiu os braços de Hermione em volta dela.

-Vá lá Gin, não chores, desculpa ser tão bruta, mas eu só uero que sejas feliz e sei que aquele miserável vai fazer a tua vida num inferno.

-Eu não me importo Mione, desde que esteja com o meu filho e que ele esteja seguro e bem.

Hermione sorriu.

-Já sabes que podes contar comigo para qualquer coisa, com o Harry também e até mesmo com o parvo do teu irmão que eu tanto adoro.

-Estão prontas?- Harry perguntou do lado de fora do quarto.

-Já vamos!- Hermione respondeu. Ajudou Ginny a corrigir a maquilagem que havia borrado com as lágrimas e desceram. Artur Weasley aceitara em acompanhar Ginny até ao altar e esperava no Hall de entrada da Mansão. Ele ainda não acrditava que a sua menina ia casar com aquele verme mas infelizmente os acontecimentos tinham saido do controlo de Artur e agora ele só podia rezar para que a sua filha não saisse magoada daquela história toda. Ele tinha falado com Ginny quando ela foi anunciar o casamento. Pediu-lhe desculpa, ele sabia que tinha reagido muito mal á gravidez da sua filha, mas a ideia de saber que o seu neto teria sangue de um Malfoy tinha-lhe feito perder a razão toda. Logo depois tinha se arrependido mas o orgulho fora mais forte. No entanto, quando Ginny aparecera lá em casa ele engoliu o orgulho e fez as pazes com a filha.

E lá estava ela, a sua pequenina Ginny usando um longo vestido creme, digno da princesa que ela era, usava os cabelo preso, com apenas alguns caracois ruivos soltos, ela trazia um sorriso na face mas qualquer coisa nele parecia triste.

Quando ela chegou ao pé dele, Artur colocoou o braço dela em torno do seu e caminharam para o exterior.

Ginny sentia-se pior do que nunca. O seu coração parecia saltar pelo seu peito, estava suando apesar de estarem em pleno Inverno, tinha a sensação que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Quando chegaram ao jardim, a música do piano rodeou-os mas Ginny nem reparou. Ela sentia a sua cabeça andar á roda. Fixou a cara do seu futuro marido, tentando não cair ao chão. Draco usava um smoking preto com uma gravata verde escura e um sorriso falso nos lábios. Ele também tinha os olhos fixos nela. Ginny adoraria saber o que ele pensava naquele minuto. O persurso até ao pequeno altar montado no jardim foi demasiado longo. Quando finalmente chegou ao pé de Draco ela tinha a certeza que mais um passo e ela teria fugido dali para fora. A cerimónia pelo contrário correu e antes de Ginny ter se apercebido, estava presa ao homem que lhe segurava a mão.

-Declaro-vos marido e mulher!- o juiz disse- Pode beijar a noiva!

Ginny ptrificou. Iria Draco beijá-la? Iria ele se sujeitar a beijá-la para manter a mentira ou iria afastá-la e mostrar de uma vez por todas a todos aqueles que julgavam que aquele casamernto era verdadeiro a cruel realidade? Iria ele estragar a fantasia daquele dia? Iria ele...? Mas antes que o cérebro dela encontrasse respostas para aquelas perguntas, já os lábios de Draco estavam sobre os dela, num beijo suave e carinhoso. Durante aqueles doce segundos, todas as dúvidas desapareceram, todo o passado, todos os medos e a fantasia estava completa. Naqueles longos segundos, Ginny acreditou que ele a amava, que estariam juntos e felizes para sempre e que ela era a Cinderela. Mas quando os lábios dele afastaram-se e o frio da tarde de Janeiro embatendo nos seus lábios despertaram-na para a realidade, a fria e cruel verdade, onde ela acabara de casar com alguém que nem a queria ver.

O resto da noite passou de uma maneira que Ginny não previra. Draco não saia do seu lado, estava sempre sorrindo e sempre que ela sentia vontade de fugir, ele parecia conseguir ler os seus pensamentos e ela sentia a mão dele apertar a dela, dando-lhe protecção. Mas a dor de saber que era apenas parte da mentira fazia-a querer fugir ainda mais.

Depois dançaram a valsa juntos. Foi a pior parte, ter que senti-lo tão perto, sentir a respiração dele na sua pele, sentir o calor do corpo dele no dela, as mãos dele na sua pele, Ginny teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar. Várias vezes teve vontade de se deixar levar pelas mil sensações que despertava no seu corpo mas depois a sua razão chamava-a á realidade e mais uma vez ela sentia vontade de escapar daquela prisão de ouro em que acbára de se fechar. E dançaram outras quantas valsas juntos, trabalhando para que as pessoas acreditassem que eles se amavam profundamente.

Só quando ela precisou de ir á casa de banho é que ele a deixou. E foi aí que ela deixou de o ver. Não havia sinal dele quando ela saiu da casa de banho. Procurou-o por mais de meia hora. Quando os fotografos começaram a pedir para tirar as últimas fotos com os convidados Ginny já estava desesperada. Mas onde podia ele se ter metido. Ela decidiu entrar na Mansão e procurar por ele.

Não precisou procurar muito. Ouviu a voz dele na biblioteca, que ficava mesmo ao lado direito do Hall de Entrada.

-Não! Eu tenho que voltar para fora!

-Vá lá Draco! Queres mesmo voltar para lá e ter que passar o resto da noite agarrado áquela pobretona ridicula que parece que entrou num conto de fadas? Fica comigo, vem divertir-te!- a voz de Pansy veio de trás da porta. Ginny sentiu um nó na garganta e um murro no estômago. As lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos cor de avelã e ela agarrou na maçaneta da porta com força. Até no dia do casamento deles ele não era capaz de não a enganar. Aquele casamento podia ser uma mentira, ele podia não a amar, mas ele não a ia fazer chorar, não naquela noite. Ela encheu-se de coragem, enxugou os olhos e abriu a porta, colocando a expressão mais fria que conseguia.

-Desculpem interromper, mas os fotografos esperam-te Malfoy. E se realmente queres manter esta farsa, acho melhor largares a tua amante e vires tirar as fotos.- ela disse numa voz que nem ela reconheceu. Pansy estava estupfacta e um pouco embaraçada. Draco mantinha-se calmo. Largou os punhos de Pansy depois de os afastar do peito dele e dirigiu-se para a porta. Quando passou pela sua recente mulher disse:

-Não era suposto veres isto!

-Mas vi. Não te preocupes, nunca acreditei que houvesse alguma coisa verdadeira neste casamento por isso não mataste nenhuma esperança. Podes ficar de consciencia tranquila, se é que a tens.- ela disse na mesma voz de antes. Não sabia de onde vinha aquela frieza toda. Mas ao ver Pansy sorrir para ela com desdém, Ginny concluiu que a voz provinha do seu coração magoado e do seu orgulho ferido. Pansy conseguiria sempre magoá-la porque, infelizmente, Ginny ainda amava o homem que caminhava á sua frente, em direcção ao jardim.

Após todas as fotos tiradas, todas as mentiras ditas e toda a encenação acabada. Ginny entrou no Hall de entrada seguida de Draco.

-Qual o meu quarto?- ela perguntou.

-Antes disso, temos que esclarecer algumas coisas! Isto é um casamento de conveniência, tu não me mandas, não me controlas, eu tenho as mulheres que quero, quando quero e não te devo explicações. Mas tu, apesar de ser só no papel, és minha mulher, deves-me respeito e eu não quero meu nome manchado. Com isto quero dizer que não quero que me traias ou teremos problemas...ah e o Potter está proibido de entrar nesta casa quando eu não cá estiver. Agora, dormiremos na mesma cama, não quero os empregados comentando isso.

Ginny continuou calada. Estava demasiado cansada para discutir. Mas a verdade era que tudo aquilo a magoava. Como podia alguém ser tão canalha?

-Com tanta frieza, não te admires se eu procurar algum calor humano noutra cama!- ela disse não se controlando. Ela também sabia jogar aquele jogo.

-Se precisares de calor eu posso te dar mas se fores procurá-lo noutro lado, essa criança que tens aí não te vai ter como mãe.- ele disse com um olhar capaz de gelar o inferno.

-Onde é o quarto?- ela perguntou. Sabia que não valia a pena discutir, ele ganharia e ela só estaria se massacrando mais.

-Primeiro andar, segunda porta á esquerda.- ele disse. Ela dirigiu-se par as escadas.- Não vais te deitar?

-Não, ainda vou sair!- ele disse vendo-a subir as escadas.

"Vai ter a noite de núpcias dele com a amante!" Ginny pensou amargamente.

Essa noite ela não dormiu. E essa noite ele não a passou em casa. Só chegou na manhã seguinte, trocou de roupa sem sequer lhe dirigir a palavra e saiu novamente.

E foi o incio de uma vida vazia e dolorosa. Durante nove meses foi assim que ela viveu, apenas saindo de casa para visitar Hermione no consultório para saber como estava a razão pela qual se sujeitava a ser tratada abaixo de zero.

* * *

**N/A:** _Eu sei que disse que iria dar uma perspectiva de Draco mas achei melhor acabar de contar como tinha sido o passado deles para poder fazer o que prometi. E desculpem demorar a escrever este capítulo, vou tentar escrever o próximo mais rápido._


	9. Capítulo Nove

_If your love could be caged, honey. _

_**Se o teu amor pudesse ser preso, querido.**_

_I would hold the key_

_**Eu guardaria a chave**_

_And conceal it underneath that pile of lies _

_**E esconderia debaixo dessa pilha de mentiras**_

_You handed me_

_**Que tu me deste**_

**Faith Hill** – Cry

* * *

**Capítulo Nove

* * *

**

Passavam três meses desde que Fabián havia nascido. Ela queria ter chamado o filho de Artur, além de ser o nome do seu pai, ela sempre gostara da história de Artur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda. Mas Draco insistira em chamá-lo de Fabián. Ginny concordára, não queria discussões. Acabara descobrindo que o nome tinha origem numa lenda da República Checa. Fabián era o nome de um espírito que vivia em Brdy Hills, entre Praga e Pilsen. Fabián era antes um corajoso cavaleiro que havia sido transformado num espírito da floresta no dia do seu casamento pela sua antiga amante, uma feiticeira negra. Ela tentou transformá-lo num espírito maligno mas o amor que ele nutria pela sua noiva conseguira mantê-lo bondoso. A sua noiva fora transformada numa pequena flor branca, conhecida como Fel-da-terra ou ainda Centaurea Menor.

Ginny julgou que depois do nascimento de Fabián, Draco fosse passar mais tempo em casa, mas pelo contrário, se antes mal o via durante o dia em casa, agora eram raras as vezes que ele pisava a mansão. E quando o fazia nem parecia reparar nela nem no bebé.

Ela ficou surpresa por o encontrar em casa no domingo á tarde. A roupa dele estava espalhada em cima da cama deles e o duche estava ligado. Ginny não pôde de deixar de imaginar a água quente percorrer o corpo forte do marido. Ela abanou a cabeça. Não iria se render ao encanto dele. Apesar de ainda o amar, ela tinha conseguido erguer uma muralha em torno dela, uma muralha que a defendia da frieza dele mas também dos sentimentos dela. Ela tinha aprendido a por á parte as dezenas de diferentes sensações que ele conseguia despertar nela com apenas um olhar, mesmo que fosse o mais insensível.

Mas quando ela se sentia vulnerável e fraca era muito difícil defender-se. E era assim que ela estava naquele dia, na verdade estava assim há já alguns dias. Sentia-se fraca, sem vontade de comer, tinha tonturas mas era do cansaço, dizia ela. A gravidez não tinha sido fácil e, apesar de Fabián ser um bebé adorável, continuava sendo um bebé e continuava precisando dela a cem por cento. Ela mal tinha tempo para si, Fabián ocupava vinte e quatro horas do seu dia. Só nas noites em que ele dormia descansado, é que Ginny tinha tempo para que a sua mente deambulasse para outros lugares. Na maioria das vezes o seu pensamento fugia para o homem que dormia profundamente ao seu lado ou para o homem que deveria estar dormindo profundamente ao seu lado.

Mas naquele dia, ao contrário dos outros dias, ele não saíra de casa logo de manha. Ele saíra durante o almoço e pelos visto já tinha voltado. Ginny deitou-se na cama, completamente exausta. Fabián estava dormindo finalmente e ela não aguentava mais. A sua cabeça doia, estava enjoada e o seu corpo mal conseguia suportar o próprio peso. Ela tinha se visto reflectida no espelho do corredor e nunca estivera tão pálida, tinha as olheiras carregadas, os olhos estavam pesados. Ela estava tão cansada que por vezes sentia que morrer não era má ideia. Mas depois o seu filho dava-lhe força para aguentar. Só que ela sentia que aquele casamento a estava matando. Era a única razão que encontrava para aquele estado miserável em que se encontrava.

Ela ouviu o duche fechar-se e segundos depois a porta abrir-se. Nem abriu os olhos para olhar para ele. Habituara-se a jogar o jogo dele. Fingia que não o via, mas dentro de si mil e um sentimentos acordavam. Dor, angústia, raiva, ódio, amor... Ela queria odiá-lo mas acabava se odiando por ainda o amar. Ouviu o som de tecido a cair ao chão e abriu os olhos. Encontrou Draco Malfoy de costas para ela, do outro lado do quarto, completamente nu, com as gotas de água ainda escorrendo pelas costas. Por mais que tentasse esconder, era impossível ela não deixar de se sentir atraida pelo marido. No entanto agarrava-se ás crueis memórias do que aquele corpo masculino tinha feito ao dela, numa noite de chuva, dentro de uma carruagem. Era a única maneira que encontrava para afogar os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Fechou os olhos, tentando apagar da sua mente as imagens que a invadiam. Esta simplesmente demasiado cansada.

Ouviu-o vestir-se e ele desmaterializou-se.

Draco sabia que ela não estava dormindo, no entanto via o cansaço escrito em todos os traços do rosto dela, em todas as células do corpo de Ginny. Mas não disse nada. Estavam habituados a não falarem, a não se olharem, a fingirem que não vivam juntos e ele não se importava. Ele odiava ter que voltar para aquela casa. Odiava ter que vê-la e ver o filho não era algo que lhe agradasse. por isso, foi ter com Pansy. Ela, como sempre, recebeu-o de braços abertos. Estava á espera dele, como sempre, e usava uma roupa sensual, como sempre. Agarrou-se a ele e beijou-o fervorosamente, um beijo que ele retribuiu com igual fervor, mas apesar da atracção que havia entre os corpos deles, não havia qualquer calor entre eles. Agiam mecanicamente, os gestos eram sensuais mas frios. Era sexo puro, nada mais, nem paixão. Draco começou a despi-la, enquanto que ela acariciava o seu peito. Ele agarrava-se aquele momento erótico com todas as forças. Ele não estava com Pansy porque gostava dela, se gostasse não teria outras amantes, na verdade ele só as tinha para fugir a uma única mulher, para não ter que estar em casa, para não estar próximo dela. Dela, ele queria distância. Era por isso que quando estava com as outras, concentrava-se nelas. Era a única maneira de se afastar completamente da sua mulher. Mas naquela tarde foi-lhe impossível afastar os seus pensamentos de Ginny. A lembrança da vulnerabilidade e fraqueza dela naquela tarde cegou-o enquanto Pansy lhe arrancava a camisa com brutidão.

-Espera!- ele disse sem sequer pensar. Pansy olhou para ele como se ele a tivesse dado uma bofetada.

-Desculpa?!- ela disse muito devagar, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. Ele nunca lhe tinha pedido para parar.

-Eu não estou bem hoje!- ele disse afastando-a delicadamente. Ele sabia que Pansy era capaz de lhe lançar um Avada Kedavra se ele desse um passo em falso.

-Desde quando é que isso é um problema?- ela disse suavemente mas os olhos dela estavam flamejando.

-E não é, só estou cansado!

-Cansado? Desde quando te sentes cansado para isto? Sempre disseste que isto te relaxava...

-Hoje estou... não sei explicar, mas estou bloqueado!

-Não brinques comigo Draco Malfoy!- ela ameaçou- Deixa-me adivinhar, é a tua mulherzinha? Está de cansando demais durante a noite? Ela é incansável? Está te esgotando?

-Não sejas parva! Sabes bem que eu não toco na Ginny!

-Agora é Ginny? Ontem era Weasley!

-Agora estás com ciumes?

-Não é para ter? Tu apareces aqui com a cabeça sei lá onde e dizes-me que estás cansado, que não te apetece! Que se passa Draco, já não me queres? Ou será que a Senhora Malfoy é melhor que eu?

-Não comeces Pansy, sabes perfeitamente que o meu casamento é uma mentira!

-Então porquê isto? Porquê? DIZ-ME AGORA!- ela ordenou-lhe. Foi esse o erro dela e ela apercebeu-se tarde demais. Ele olhou-a com um sorriso reprovador nos lábios.

-Adeus Pansy!- ele disse. Ela agarrou-lhe no braço.

-Não, espera! Desculpa, eu não queria dizer aquilo, não quero obrigar-te a nada, não era uma ordem...

-Adeus!- ele disse e afastou a mão dela do braço dele. O que mais odiava que fizessem era que lhe dessem ordens e ela acabára de o fazer, se já não estava disposta a estar com ela, agora o que queria era dispensar a companhia da amante. O único lugar que lhe apareceu na mente foi o lugar de onde tinha querido fugir há alguns momentos atrás. Apareceu na biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy. Sentia-se frustrado. Queria fugir dali e ao mesmo tempo, estar entre aquelas paredes. Que se passava com ele naquele dia?

Ele agarrou um copo e encheu-o de Firewhisky.

Ginny não sabia bem como tinha adormecido mas tinha a certeza do que a tinha acordado. O som de vidro partir-se. O som tinha vindo de fora do quarto, parecia vir da biblioteca. Ginny levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou até ao fundo do corredor. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente.

-O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou ao homem que estava em pé olhando para a mancha de líquido ambêr escorrendo pela parede negra. Os olhos percorreram as gotas de uisque até ao chão onde viu vidro partido.

-Foi só um copo que se partiu.- ele respondeu.

-Tinhas necessidade de parti-lo?

-Reparo!- ele disse, apontando a varinha para o copo despedaçado. Os fragmentos de vidro uniram-se e o copo voltou ao normal.- Accio Copo!- o copo voou até a mão dele- Satisfeita?

-Não foi o copo que me preocupou, foi o barulho! Fabián está dormindo!

-Para a próxima tento parti-lo sem fazer barulho! Melhor assim?- ele perguntou visivelmente irritado. Ginny já o vira perturbado, mas ele geralmente disfarçava muito bem. Naquele momento ele não fazia o minimo esforço por disfarçar fosse o que fosse.

-Tu não te preocupas minimamente com o teu filho pois não? Tu não te preocupas com ninguém e...- mas ela não acabou a frase. Simplesmente esbugalhou os olhos em choque. Draco exercera tanta força sobre o copo que ele acabara se partindo na mão dele. Ela viu o sangue abrir caminho por entre os dedos da mão ainda fechada fortemente sobre os fragmentos cortantes.

-Abre a mão!- ela disse numa voz aguda.- Estás louco?

-Talvez! Talvez esteja ficando louco. Deixa-me sozinho!- ele disse sem abrir a mão.

-Não!- ela teimou- Abre as mão, por favor!- ela disse quase desesperada ao vê-lo fazer ainda mais força com a mão. Ele já tinha os dedos cobertos de sangue e havia uma pequena mancha no chão. Ele acedeu ao pedido dela e abriu a mão. Ela aproximou-se dele e tentou agarrar-lhe na mão, mas ele afastou-a.

-Deixa. Já abri a mão. Agora posso ficar só?

-Não sejas tonto. Deixa-me cuidar disso!- ela disse, já com o sangue ferver. Ele conseguia ser tão teimoso e orgulhoso que quase fazia as orelhas dela fumegarem de irritação.

-Não é preciso!- ele disse friamente.- Amanhã Blaise põe isto como novo.

-E entretanto vais deixar sangrar até ficare ssem pinga de sangue? Não sejas orgulhoso Malfoy- ela disse agarrando-lhe no pulso. Desta vez ele não afastou o braço. Ela olhou para os danos, já se sentindo mais calma. Haviam várias feridas na palma da mão dele, muitas delas eram profundas e algumas tinham os pedaços de vidro cravados profundamente na pele dele. Ela retirou os vidros cuidadosamente, tentando magoá-lo o menos possível, mas sabendo que aquilo deveria doer mais do que ela queria. No entanto ele nem se mexeu, parecia não sentir, parecia que o seu corpo estava tão gelado e dormente quanto o coração dele.

-Posso saber a razão desta raiva toda?- ela perguntou, tentando distrai-lo e a ela também daquela difícil tarefa.

-Não tens nada com isso!- ele respondeu. Como é que ela ainda era capaz de cuidar dele? Era suposto ela odiá-lo. Era isso que ele queria, que ela o odiasse tanto quanto ele merecia ser odiado. Queria que ela se afastasse dele, não a queria por perto. Então porque raios ela ainda se preocupava? Ele preferia quando ela se mantinha á distância, quando ela era fria com ele. Aquela situação era desconfortável para ele, embora ele não revelasse.

Ela tirou a varinha dela e murmurou alguns feitiços. Ele sentiu a dor desaparecer e a ferida começar a cicatrizar lentamente.

-Dentro de umas horas está como nova.- ela informou. Largou a mão dele e afastou-se. Ele olhou para ela mas não disse nada.- eu vou para o quarto.

Ela virou-se caminhou até á porta.

-Espera!- ele surpreendeu-se, ao ouvir a palavra sair dos seus lábios. Não sabia de onde ela tinha saido mas a verdade é que de repente ele queria que ela ficasse.

Ela estava tão surpreendida quanto ele.

-O que disseste?- ela perguntou para ter a certeza que tinha ouvido bem. Virou-se e surpreendeu-se novamente por ele estar mesmo atrás dela.

Ele não respondeu. Ficou simplesmente olhando para ela, com aquele solhos cinzentos que um dia a haviam encantado. Ela sentia se perder dentro dos olhos dele. Eram como um mar furioso que a puxava para longe da costa, e por mais que ela nadasse, a corrente arrastava-a, puxava-a, não a deixava alcançar nenhum porto seguro.

Quando ela sentiu o polegar dele acariciar a sua face, sentiu o seu corpo enfraquecer. Maldito era ele, por apanhá-la naquele dia em que ela se sentia demasiado fraca para lutar contra ela própria.

Quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela, o seu corpo foi invadido por um turbilhão de sensações que ela reprimira durante muito tempo, tanto tempo que ela julgou que essas sensações tivessem sido apagadas, mas apenas tinham adormecido. A sua cabeça foi invadida por um furacão de pensamentos contraditórios. Ela esperara tanto tempo por aquele beijo, ela desejara tanto que ele a tocasse carinhosamente. Ela queria se perder nos braços dele, queria se sentir segura ao lado dele, queria que ele a agarrasse e a protegesse. Queria que ele a amasse novamente.

"MAS ELE NUNCA TE AMOU!" uma voz gritou dentro dela, com mais força do que todas as outras e ela acordou da mentirosa fantasia em que o beijo a tinha envolvido. Foi dessa voz que ela arranjou forças para o afastar. Julgou que ele fosse lutar contra a vontade dela como ele fizera há meses atrás, mas pelo contrário. Também ele parecia desprovido de forças.

Ela viu a confusão nos olhos dele ser substituida pela habitual frieza.

-Se queres carinho, beijos, sexo... vai procurar uma das tuas amantes!- ela respondeu depois de finalmente conseguir erguer as suas defesas.

-Sai!- ele disse. Ela não disse mais nada e fez o que ele lhe disse. Quando fechou a porta do quarto, correu até á cama e sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelas suas bochechas. Fazia muito tempo que ela não chorava por ele, julgou que as suas lágrimas tivessem secado de tanto chorar. Mas naquele momento, as forças abandonaram-na novamente. As únicas forças que possuira desvaneceram. Estava tão fraca que só aguentou as defesas durante alguns segundos, os suficientes para fugir dele. Agora estava só e não sentia vontade nenhuma de ser forte, não queria ter que ir buscar forçar onde não as tinha. Não naquele dia, não naquele momento. Simplesmente deixou a sua mágoa transformar-se em lágrimas. Talvez a aliviasse. Talvez a magoasse mais, mas não importava. Amanhã ela voltaria ao normal, e agiria como sempre, mas agora ela só queria chorar.

* * *

**N/A:** _O nome científico da flor em que a noiva de Fabián é Centaurium erythraea se tiverem interessados em saber. Respondendo a monique, eu sei que o nome dela é Virginia, quero dizer, sei agora, mas tenho tido alguma confusão, porque eu costumava tratá-la por virginia e disseram que era Ginevra, fiquei na dúvida. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Já estou trabalhando no próximo._

_**P.S.** Só uma curiosidade mas este capítulo foi escrito todinho ouvindo a música "Cry" da Faith Hill, acho que a música tem tudo a ver com esta história, não acham? Ah e desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico neste e nos outros capítulos, eu leio os capítulos sempre depois de escrevê-los mas acabam sempre escapando uns poucos. Bjs e obrigadão pelas reviews._

_Ah e desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, está enorme mas eu não me contive.lol._


	10. Capítulo Dez

_Could you cry a little_

**_Você poderia chorar um pouco_**

_Lie just a little_

**_Minta apenas um pouco_**

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain_

**_Finja que você está sentindo um pouco mais de dor_**

_I gave now I'm wanting_

**_Eu dei agora eu estou querendo_**

_Something in return_

**_Algo em retorno_**

_So cry just a little for me_

**_Então chore um pouco por mim_**

**Faith Hill** – Cry

* * *

**Capítulo Dez

* * *

**

Ginny acordou cansada, com a cabeça doendo e sentindo que um gigante tinha passado por cima dela. Ela levantou-se lentamente e tomou um duche. Draco não dormira em casa, provavelmente tinha feito o que ela dissera, tinha ido procurar o que queria no corpo de outras mulheres. Julgou que constatar isso a magoasse mas surpreendeu-se pela dor não ser tão grande. Se calhar já estava habiatuada ou talvez as lágrimas da noite passada tivessem lavado algumas feridas. A verdade é que hoje sentia-se mais forte, era como se as mesmas lágrimas que lavaram, tivessem gelado em torno do coração dela. Ela vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço. Draco não tomou o pequeno almoço em casa. Ela depois subiu e passou maior parte da manhã com Fabián. Era quase hora de almoço quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Estava já descendo as escadas para a entrada quando Nukky, o elfo doméstico abriu a porta.

-Onde está o teu Mestre?- ela ouviu uma voz feminina dizer arrogantemente.

-O Senhor Malfoy não está!- Ginny respondeu pelo elfo.

-Eu não te perguntei nada Weasley!- Pansy respondeu.- Diz-me sua criatura miserável.- Pansy dirigiu-se para o elfo que parecia muito assustado.

-Menina Parkinson agradecia que não tratasse o MEU elfo doméstico dessa maneira. Está dentro da minha casa logo agradecia que me respeitasse.- Ginny disse demasiado calma para o seu usual humor.

-Esta casa é do Draco não tua e eu exijo falar com ele!

-Caso te tenhas esquecido Parkinson eu sou uma Malfoy, logo esta casa também é minha e a não ser que queiras que eu te expulse com um Bat-Bogey, vais baixar essa arrogância.

-Como queiras!- Pansy disse.- Onde está ele?

-Diz-me tu, ele passou a noite fora de casa, como sempre!

-Não mintas Wealsey...

-Senhora Malfoy!- Ginny corrigiu, sorrindo maliciosamente ao notar a maneira como Pansy respirava fundo de irritação com o facto de Ginny estar casada com o seu amante. De uma maneira estranha, estava se divertindo com aquela conversa, Pansy estava fora do seu habitual estado de Slytherin e Ginny pelo contrário parecia ter sido possuida pelo Barão Sangrento de tão Slytherin que se estava sentindo.

-Não sei o que lhe fizeste, se lhe lançaste uma Imperius, se tomaste alguma poção de sedução, não sei, mas vou descobrir e o teu planozinho vai ir por agua abaixo. Tiveste que lhe implorar para casares com ele, tiveste que usar a gravidez para fazê-lo voltar para ti e mesmo assim ele continua fugindo para os meus braços. És patética.

-Pelos vistos ele não foge sempre para os teus braços, caso contrário não estavas cá á procura dele!- a ideia de que Draco tinha outra amante além de Pansy deveria magoá-la mas não o fez. Ela já sabia que ele não a amava e que ela não era nada para ele. Saber que afinal Pansy também não significava muito para ele dava-lhe uam sensação estranha de satisfação.

Pansy correu pelas escadas acima e Ginny seguiu-a calmamente.

-Aparece Draco! Eu sei que estás aqui!- ela disse no corredor. Entrou pelo quarto de Ginny e encontrou-o vazio, foi até a casa de banho igualmente abandonada. Ginny observava a mulher calmamente com um sorriso digno de Draco Malfoy nos lábios. Não sabia o que se passava consigo hoje. Talvez tivesse sido necessário Draco quebrar as suas defesas para ela conseguir erguer umas novas e muito mais fortes.

-Onde está ele Weasley? DIZ-ME!

-Já te disse que não sei! Ele não dormiu em casa, ele nunca dorme em casa!- Ginny disse fingindo inocência. Pansy pareceu ainda mais irritada e desesperada. Saiu do quarto e foi até á biblioteca.

Ginny seguiu-a mas parou antes de entrar. Não se tinha recordado ao certo na noite passada até chegar ali. Por momentos esqueceu Pansy e duvidou das novas barreiras que havia erguido. Seriam suficientemente fortes para suportar as memórias completas da noite passada. Só havia uma maneira de saber.

Ela entrou na biblioteca e por vagos segundos sentiu um aperto no coração mas foi rapidamente substituido pelo divertimento que dava ver Pansy Parkinson num estado lastimável.

-Onde o escondeste?

-Queres que veja no bolso das minhas calças?-Ginny disse sorrindo.

-Eu sei que ele está aqui, não pode estar noutro lugar! Ele não estava no escritório nem na minha casa, ele só pode estar aqui!

-Será que ele está com a outra?

-Não há outra!- Pansy disse tentando dizê-lo com convicção mas sem resultado.

-Não pareces acreditar nisso! Afinal quem tem uma amante pode perfeitamente ter duas ou três...

-Cala-te sua miserável!- Pansy disse.

-É horrivel ser-se trocada não é?

-Ele não me trocou! Eu não sou como tu, ele ama-me!

-E julgava eu que tu não eras ingénua!- o olhar de Pansy tornou-se capaz de gelar um deserto. Foi como se a velha Pansy tivesse ganho forças e se erguido novamente.

-Eu não sou como tu Weasley! Ele vai voltar para mim, ele acaba voltando sempre para mim, já em Hogwarts, ele tinha as suas aventuras mas acava voltando para mim! E eu não tenho que implorar nada, não tenho que engravidar, ele volta por livre vontade!- ela disse numa voz calma.

-Então porque estás aqui?- Ginny disse, também ela muito séria. O clima naquela sala tinha gelado. Os olhares das duas mulheres era mortífero. O ódio não pdia ser mais evidente, mas, no entanto, ao contrário das outras vezes, Ginny sabia que seria ela a sair triunfante.

-Porque sei que tu lhe fizeste alguma coisa. Utilizar a magia é truque baixo Weasley, devo admitir que nunca tinha pensando que fosses capaz de tamanha baixaria, geralmente são os Slytherins a usar esse tipo de jogadas!

-Então sabes perfeitamente que eu não usei magia. Sou uma Gryffindor! Eu quando perco alguma coisa, admito e sigo em frente. Não vou rastejar por ninguém!- ela disse mas as memórias dos últimos meses invadiram-na. Ela não tinha rastejado mas tinha sido tão estúpida. Mas depois uma face angelical apareceu-lhe no pensamento. Ela não tinha sido estúpida. Ela tinha o feito pelo bem do filho e assim, sem mais nada, as barreiras cairam-lhe. Ela não podia pensar nela, ela tinha Fabián, tinha se esquecido dele, tinham feito barulho, ele deveria ter acordado e ela ali preocupada em ofender uma mulher que não merecia a sua atenção.

-Não! Tu engravidas e usas o bebé como desculpa!

-Não o usei como desculpa! Quem me obrigou a casar foi Draco e tu sabes! Agora sai porque o meu filho está dormindo e tu estás fazendo demasiado barulho!

-Eu não saiu daqui enquanto não falar com Draco!

-Então fala!- uma voz masculina veio da porta. Ambas as mulheres olharam para o homem louro de olhos cinzentos e gelados que estava encostado á porta. Estava de braços cruzados, como se estivesse ali há já algum tempo, apenas esperando a sua deixa.

-Draco!- Pansy disse caminhando até ao pé dele.- Finalmente te encontro.

Ginny revirou os olhos e saiu sem dizer nada. Mas não deixou de reparar nele. Ele estava pálido, não tanto quanto ela, mas estava mais pálido que o habitual. Na sua cara notavasse cansaço, embora fosse quase imperceptivel. Provavelmente não tinha dormido nada durante a noite, mas ela tinha certeza que não tinham nada a ver com as razões que também a deixaram acordada.

Ela desceu até á cozinha, depois de verificar Fabián. Gostaria de ser uma mosca para saber o que conversavam mas sabia que não devia se martirizar por aquilo. Ainda ha poucos momentos estava tão forte e agora sentia-se fracassar. Era por Fabián, ela não ia se transformar em gelo, ela não ia dar ao filho uma mãe cruel, sem calor humano, ela não ia se transformar num Draco Malfoy em versão feminina. Ela preferia sofrer, preferia se humilhar a deixar que o filho tivesse uma mãe fria.

Ela estava acabando de tomar o pequeno almoço quando Nukky a avisou que tinha uma visita. Ela não estava á espera de ninguém e aquele não era o melhor momento para visitas. Pansy ainda estava falando ou fazendo sabe-se lá o quê com Draco na biblioteca.

Quando viu Hermione entrar ficou mais tranquila.

-Olá Ginny! Espero não vir em má altura.- Hermione disse sentindo que Ginny estava inquieta.

-Oh não! Só não esprava que fosses tu, Pansy está lá em cima e...

-Eu não sei como continuas aguentando isto! Sinceramente Ginny- Hermione disse sentando-se á mesa com ela- isto não é para ti. Já te olhaste ao espelho? Estás miserável, aquele canalha está te matando e tu não fazes nada!

-Mas...

-Nem mas nem meio mas. Ginny tu deixas o teu marido estar na vossa casa com a amante e não digas que não te perturba que eu sei que te sentes o pior dos seres. Ginny, vê no que te estás transformando. A Ginny que eu conheço não ia se sujeitar a isto, a Ginny que eu conheço já tinha agarrado no Fabián e saido daqui.

-Mas se eu sair, que vida vou dar a ele, eu não tenho nada!

-Diz-me Ginny! Alguma vez foste infeliz só porque eras pobre? Alguma vez te faltou carinho, conforto, amor, divertimento em casa dos teus pais?

-Não...

-Então não digas que não sabes que vida lhe podes dar!

-Mas Draco disse que o tirava de mim...

-Ele não tem esse direito!

-Olha á tua volta, achas mesmo que neste mundo os direitos valem muito? Ele comprará esse direito, ele é o filho de Lucius Malfoy, acredito que ele é capaz de tudo.

Hermione apertou os lábios. Caracteristica única de Hermione quando ela queria dizer algo mas não o fazia para não magoar ninguém. Ginny sabia o que ela queria dizer.

-Podes dizer eu bem te avisei! Eu ainda me lembro daquela noite, daquela festa, das tuasd palavras, da minha estupidez. Dá-me raiva Hermione, como consegui ser tão ingenua?

-Eu tentei Gin, mas admito que cheguei a acreditar que ele tivesse mudado! O teu irmão anda desconfiado de qualquer coisa, ele acha que estás infeliz. Ainda a semana passada meteu na cabeça que tinha que ter uma conversa com o Malfoy, foi quase impossível demove-lo mas consegui. Ele pode ser um pouco distraido mas ele sabe que não estás bem e realmebnte, olha para ti. Este casamento está te matando, por dentro e por fora. Estou preocupada contigo, com a tua saúde, por isso vim cá. Quero que passes um dia destes no consultório, tu e o Fabián. Ele é uma consulta normal, mas tu, estou muito preocupada...

-Isto é so cansaço, Herms, a sério!

Hermione respirou fundo. Ginny era teimosa e não ia deixar Hermione convênce-la nque precisava de ajuda.

-Como queiras, mas passa por la na mesma para ver o Fabián...- Hermione calou-se ao ouvir pessoas descendo as escadas atrás de si. Viu Ginny olhar por cima do seu ombro.

Pansy saiu da Mansão sem sequer olhar para mais nada. Ginny não conseguiu interpretá-la, saber o que tinha acontecido na biblioteca. Pouco depois, Draco apareceu, descendo as escadas.

-Acho que está na hora de me ir embora!- Hermione disse levantando-se- Não te esqueças do que te disse!

-Claro!

-Estou falando a serio, se não lá fores venho eu aqui! A mulher de cabelos castanhos disse apontando o dedo a Ginny como Molly fazia muitas vezes.

-Sim Mãe! Tens que passar menos tempo com a Senhora Molly Weasley! Obrigado Hermione!

-Não tens que agradecer querida!

Hermione abraçou Ginny e dirigiu-se á saida, sem sequer desviar os olhos da porta enquanto Draco passava por ela. Passou arrogantemente pelo antigo Slytherin. Draco fez o mesmo, passou por ela como quem passava por um objecto. Sentou-se á mesa e pediu aos elfos que o servissem. Pelos vistos também estava disposto a ignorá-la. Ginny tinha esperanças que a sua renuncia o tivesse magoado de alguma forma, nem que fosse no orgulho, que ele ficasse chateado com ela, que a ofendesse, ela não se importava, mostraria que ele tinha sido afectado, mas pelos vistos não o afectara. Draco estava igual aos outros dias e ela, só mais uma ferida que quase a transformára igual a ele.

* * *

**N/A:** _Digo sinceramente, não é o meu capítulo preferido mas tem de ser. Espero que gostem mais do que eu e já estou trabalhando no próximo e estou adorando. Beijos e obrigado pelas reviews._


	11. Capítulo Onze

_You don't know_

_**Tu não sabes**_

_Somebody's aching_

_**que alguém está sofrendo**_

_Keeping it all in_

_**guardando tudo dentro de si**_

_Somebody won't let go_

_**Alguém não vai libertar**_

_Of his heart but the truth is_

_**o seu coração mas a verdade é que**_

_It's painless_

_**é indolor**_

_Letting your love show_

_**revelar o seu amor**_

**Skye** – Love Show

* * *

**Capítulo Onze

* * *

**

Ginny voltou para o quarto de Fabián depois do almoço. Mas conseguia ouvir os passos de Draco na biblioteca. Ela daria tudo para saber o que ele e Pansy tinham conversado. Aquela conversa tinha mudado alguma coisa. Draco não costumava passar as tardes em casa, muito menos num dia de trabalho. E quando desceu ficou ainda mais estupfacta por o encontrar sentado á mesa esperando que ela chegasse para jantarem.

Ginny sentou-se silenciosamente. E foi servida pelos elfos. Comeram em silêncio, mas ela conseguia sentir o olhar dele nela. Sentia um estranho arrepio descer pelo seu corpo. Era como ser observada por um tigre, imponente e perigoso. Ela sentiasse uma presa, prestes a ser atacada. Mas sabia que não passava da sua imaginação. Ele não a iria atacar, nem sequer se daria á massada de falar com ela. Então porque não tirava os olhos dela?

Ela finalmente decidiu olhar para ele. Reparou que ele não tocára na comida.

-Passa-se alguma coisa?- ela perguntou num tom de voz vazio de sentimento algum.

-Não!- ele respondeu no mesmo tom mas continuou olhando para ela. Não havia qualquer calor nos olhos dele, nenhum sinal de carinho ou sequer de repulsa. Olhava-a como quem olha para as pessoas que vão no mesmo comboio que nós todos os dias, como quem olha para o cão que vagueia pelas ruas da cidade, como quem olha para o empregado da loja onde compramos o diário, como se ela não fosse ninguém especial na vida dele.

-Então podes parar de olhar para mim?

-Incomoda-te?

-Talvez!

-Porquê?

-Se queres olhar, olha!- ela disse quando viu que não sabia lhe explicar porque a incomodava.

-Amanhã temos uma festa!- ele dissa após uns minutos de silêncio.

-Temos?

-É a festa de aniversário de Millicent Bulstrode, é uma festa patética de uma mulher que ainda está encerrada nos seus oito anos de idade. De qualquer maneira, todos os Slytherins vão, não vejo porque não ir.

-E porque não vais com Pansy Parkinson? Eu não serei a convidada mais bem recebida da festa de certeza.

-Serás recebida como minha mulher, respeitar-te-ão o suficiente. Não te preocupes que o nome Malfoy consegue mudar muita coisa na tua vida.- "só se for para pior!" ela pensou quando ele fez uma pequena pausa.- e não vou com Pansy porque vamos aparecer em público e para todos os efeitos és minha mulher.

Ginny deu uma gargalhada muito incaracteristica dela.

-Nunca foi problema vosso aparecerem em público juntos. Nunca tiveram qualquer problema em mostrar a todos que eu era a mulher traida, a mulher que ficava em casa cuidando do bebé enquanto tu te divertias com ela. Então porquê agora? Ainda por cima os vossos amigos ficariam radiantes por não me ver contigo. Poderiam passar a noite falando mal de mim e rindo da minha cara. Tenho a certeza que qualquer pessoa naquela festa prefere que vás com Pansy do que comigo.

-Provavelmente mas eu nunca fiz nada só porque agradaria aos outros!

-Fazes para te agradar! Dá na mesma, tu preferias ir com ela do que comigo. Preferias ir com outra qualquer do que comigo. Explica-me porquê eu!- ela teimou. Na verdade preferia mesmo que ele fosse com uma das amantes. Se fosse ia se sentir um ratinho rodeado de gatos esfomeados. Um Gryffindor no meio de tantos Slytherins não era uma visão agradável. Além disso tinha a certeza que não poderia levar Fabián e nunca o tinha deixado sozinho.

-Porque eu digo quie vais comigo e ponto final! És minha mulher, fazes o que eu te mando!- ele disse, mantendo a mesma voz vazia.

-Agora lembras-te que sou tua mulher? Ainda há poucas horas fingias que nem existia. O que se passa? Estás carente? Pansy deu-te com os pés?- Ginny disse. Cada vez tinha mais a certeza que algo se passára naquela biblioteca.

-Não, nada disso e não te devo explicações. Já te disse o que tinha a dizer, se precisares ir ás compras vais, deixas na minha conta. Boa noite!- ele disse e levantou-se.

A curiosidade dela estava no auge. Que se passava com ele? Ginny não percebia nada, alguma coisa tinha mudado, ela só não sabia o quê. E nem sabia se importava. Algo na vida dele podia ter mudado, mas na dela continuava o mesmo, ela era a mulher ignorada e ele continuava não a querendo.

E no dia seguinte Ginny estava pronta para se meter na toca do lobo. Quando entrou, juntamente com Draco, sentiu os olhares dirigirem-se todos para ela e o burburinho começar. Sentia vontade de fugir dali. Correr para casa, para o quarto de Fabián e agarrar-se á unica coisa que a mantinha sã: o seu filho. E pensando nele, ela interrogou-se se ele estaria bem. Tinha o deixado com o elfo doméstico que sempre a ajudava com ele mas mesmo assim tinha receio. Talvez tivesse sendo estúpida mas nunca tinha estado longe dele.

Draco conduziu-a até a uma mesa, onde Millicent indicara. Ginny sentou-se e quando olhou para o lado, já Draco estava do outro lado da sala conversando com um grupo de Slytherins que Ginny reconheceu como a antiga equipa de Quidditch. Ginny viu-se completamente só. E a pior solidão é estar-se rodeada de pessoas e ainda assim sentir-se sozinha. Ela sentia-se uma peça deslocada daquele sitio. Conhecia todos, todos os que ali estavam tinham sido colegas dela em Hogwarts, mas as únicas palavras que haviam trocado eram ofensas entre duas casas rivais. Naquekle momento ela gostaria de ser uma Animagus, transformar-se numa borboleta e fugir dali para fora sem que ninguém reparasse.

Draco conversava com os seus antigos colegas de equipa mas não tirava os olhos da ruiva que estava sentada na mesa do outro lado do salão. Tinha que se afastar dela mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Achava que iria dar em doido. Por mais que se afastasse, por mais que tentasse esquecer, não havia maneira de se distanciar dela nem de esquecer fosse o que fosse. Ela parecia ter-se cravado no seu coração, ter-se colado a ele para não largar mais. Ele tinha quer viver com a culpa todos os dias, com a imagem dela, numa noite de chuva, rasgada, fugindo dele, da monstruozidade que ele lhe tinha feito por uns estúpidos ciúmes do Potter e uns copos a mais. Ainda por cima tinha que viver com a presença do fruto daquela noite e isso magoava-o mais. Fabián fazia-o lembra-se do que ele tinha feito. Era por isso que ele queria distância. Distância dela, do bebé, do passado. E depois ela tinha-o mandado embora, não o tinha ouvido, nem lhe dado oportunidade e ele ficára pior do que alguma vez estivera. Nem ter o peito aberto pelo Potter quando era um adolescente arrogante e mesquinho o magoára tanto. E ele congelára, transformara-se num cubo de gelo. Era a maneira que ele tinha para lidar com a dor, ficar tão frio até que quase se sentia dormente e quase não a sentia, mas ela estava lá dentro dissecando o seu coração.

E quando, ela o tinha rejeitado, tinha o ferido mais que tudo, ele sabia que ela o devia odiar, que queria distância dele, mas a constatação era horrível. Nessa noite fugiu, fugiu dela, da dor, fugiu dele próprio, das suas convicções, dos seus ódios e encontrou quem não esperava. No dia seguinte, voltára a congelar, era a sua armadura e a maneira que ele tinha de não sofrer tanto.

Tentou se concentrar na conversa que estavam tendo e se abstrair de Ginny Weasley, mas ao ver, de relance, um homem sentando-se ao lado dela não pode deixar de olhar desconfiado. Todos os Slytherins detestavam os Weasleys por isso era estranho, ver um homem daquela festa tentar ter uma conversa com a sua mulher, no entanto, não ficou surpreendido ao ver Theodore Nott sorrindo e galanteando a bela ruiva.

Uma onde de ciúmes percorreu-o, sentiu uma raiva crescente dentro de si.

-Draco!- uma voz feminina disse atrás dele. Ela era a última pessoa que ele precisava naquele momento.- Podemos conversar?- Pansy perguntou.

-Não!

-Vá lá! Não te vou morder!- ela insistiu. Draco esteve para lhe dizer novamente não, mas ver Ginny sorrindo para Nott fê-lo mudar de ideias. A vontade de se afastar dali, de provar a si mesmo que não precisava de Ginny e de, ao mesmo tempo e inconscientemente, tentar convencê-la que ele não gostava dela e que ela não o afectava, fez com que ele aceitasse o pedido de Pansy. Agarrou-lhe na mão e tirou-a da sala, certo de que não iriam trocar só palavras.

* * *

**N/A:** _Era suposto eu só dar a conhecer estes sentimentos de Draco mais tarde, mas decidi ser simpática e revelá-los agora, além disso, vou precisar desta parte que ele esconde nos próximos capítulos. _


	12. Capítulo Doze

_Quando é que este rio de lágrimas vai deixar de cair_

_Para onde posso correr para não me sentir só_

_Não posso fugir quando a dor continua chamando_

_Tenho que continuar a partir daqui sozinha_

_Mas é tão difícil te esquecer..._

**Christina Milian** – Until I Get Over You

* * *

**Capítulo Doze

* * *

**

Ginny olhou em volta, procurando uma mancha de cabelo louro. Mas Draco não estava no salão. Theodore era muito simpático, provavelmente o único Slytherin que era capaz de ter uma conversa com uma Weasley. Ela perguntára-lhe porque ele agira assim, porque falava com ela. Ele só dissera que só porque os outros não gostavam dela não queria dizer que ele não pudesse. Ele não era como os outros, ele não seguia o padrão deles e ela parecia ser a única pessoa suficientemente inteligente e sincera naquele salão inteiro. Ginny não acreditára muito mas era sempre bom ter alguém com quem conversar.

Já passava da meia noite e Ginny ainda estava sentada, na mesma mesa, sozinha. Nott já se tinha ido embora, na verdade, restavam poucas pessoas no salão e nem sinal de Draco. Ela fartou-se, fartou-se de esperar por ele, fartou-se de ser ignorada. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta sem se despedir de ninguém, sabendo que ninguém se importava com isso. Ela abriu os portões que davam para o Hall de Entrada e seguiu em frente, cheia de raiva, sem sequer olhar para o caminho. Havia mil e um pensamentos dentro da cabeça dela. Se não fosse por Fabián, ela ja estava a quilómetros de distância. Se não fosse pelo seu filho ela tinha a sensação que já tinha arrancado o coração de Draco com as mãos para ver se era mesmo feito de gelo e para, pelo menos uma vez, tero coração dele para ela. Como podia ela ser tão estúpida e ainda amar aquele canalha. Isso fazia ela odiar-se a si mesma, era revoltante. Uma dúzia de pensamentos contraditórios fazia ela sentir-se aind amais zangada. Ele tinha-a deixado completamente sozinha, num local onde ela não conhecia ninguém. A única coisa que a tranquilizou foi a lembrança de Theodore. Ele era diferente do que ela imaginára que ele fosse. Nem todos os Slytherins seguiam o padrão e pelos vistos, nem todos os Slytherins veneravam Draco.

Ela dirigiu-se para a porta a passos rápidos sem sequer olhar para ninguém. Tinha os olhops fixos na porta, cobertos de lágrimas carregadas de raiva. Estava tão imersa nas suas angústias que nem viu que alguém passava á sua frente e, inevitavelmente, chocou contra essa pessoa. Pediu desculpa e olhou para ver quem era. Deparou-se com uns olhos negros como a noite, frios e duros como o aço e tão chamativos e destruidores como um buraco negro fixaram os dela. O cabelo que uma vez fora negro, agora manchado de cinzento, caia sobre os ombros de um homem que ela não via á muito tempo.

-Tantos anos e continua a mesma Menina Weasley, ou devo dizer, Senhora Malfoy! Sempre a correr, sempre agitada, sempre sem atenção!- a voz de Severus Snape estava mais cansada mas ainda era capaz de causar arrepios de medo descerem pela sua coluna.-Nem vale apena eu lhe dizer para ter atenção da próxima vez porque se sete anos lhe dizendo não resultaram, não será esta vez que irá resultar!

-Desculpe professor Snape!

-Está perdida?

-Não, oh não! Eu...uh... estava procurando o meu marido, ele parece que se perdeu...

-Ou foi encontrado por outra pessoa!

-Desculpe? Sabe onde ele está? Quero ir para casa!

-Aconselhava-a a ir sozinha! Vi o Draco há pouco com Pansy Parkinson e não me parece que ele a vá largar tão depressa.- ele disse, sem pinga de sentimento naqueles olhos feitos de sombras.

Ginny não disse mais nada. Dirigiu-se novamente para a porta e uma vez na rua, materializou-se no jardim da Mansão Malfoy. Entrou e foi até ao quarto de Fábian, sentou-se no sofá ao lado do berço e ficou olhando para o bebé dormindo pacificamente. Eram aqueles momentos que a faziam encher-se de coragem para viver mais um dia daquela maneira.

-Se eu não te amasse tanto assim... e se eu não amasse o teu pai como, infelizmente, amo... seria tudo tão diferente. Se pelo menos eu pudesse sair daqui, levar-te comigo e sermos feliz longe deste sofrimento...- ela murmurou.

Acabou adormecendo lá. Só acordou quando Nukky entrou para verificar o bebé. Ginny levantou-se e foi até ao quarto para tomar um banho e mudar de roupa. Quando entrou, verificou que a cama estava feita. Draco não dormira em casa. Ela tomou o banho e desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço sozinha. Depois foi ter com Fabián e mais uma vez passou a manhã na companhia adorável do seu filho. Era um criança linda e sorridente, raramente chorava e Ginny tornára-se uma mãe babada. Eram quase horas de almoço quando Nukky apareceu.

-Vem Madame, problema...- Nukky parecia assustada, mal conseguia falar.

-Calma N ukky, o que foi?

-Alguém caiu armadilha de Mestre!

-Armadilha? Que armadilha?

-Nukky não ter certeza mas saber que mestre fazer feitiço por causa de madame.

Ginny levantou-se e foi até á entrada. Abriu a porta e por momentos ficou olhando sem reconhecer a pessoa que estava á sua frente. A pessoa tinha sido transfigurada ou coisa parecida, tinha a cabeça onde deveria estar o braço direito, tinh o nariz no lugar da boca, as orelhas no lugar dos olhos. Foi tão estranho ver os lábios se mexerem na testa. Foi ái que ela reparou que onde deveria estar a boca, estava uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

-Oh meu Deus Harry! Que aconteceu?

-Acho que o teu marido pôs algum feitço anti -intrusos muito engraçado na Mansão!- Harry disse rindo.

-Aquele... desculpa Harry, deveria ter te avisado, ele não queria que viesses cá enquanto ele não estava mas nunca pensei... eu vou já ao escritório dele, espera aqui! Não, melhor entrares, senta-te...- ela parou, era impossível ele se sentar, o seu corpo estav uma completa confusão.- Entra de qualquer maneira. Tukky, ajuda-o! Eu vou matar aquele canalha! Como é que ele se atreve a fazer-te isto!

-Calma Gin...

-Eu não tenho calma Harry. Ele não podia ter feito isto. Ele é... impressionantemente maquiavélico.- a esta hora Ginny era capaz de matar alguém. Ela estava uma pilha de nervos, estava mais irritada do que nunca. - Eu já volto!

Ginny foi até ao jardim e materializou-se na porta do escritório de Draco. A secretária quase saltou de susto.

-Senhora Malfoy!- ela disse

Mas Ginny não ouviu ia abrir a porta mas a secretária impediu-a.

-O Senhor está ocupado.

-Não quero saber!- Ginny afastou a mão da rapariga morena com alguma brutidão e virou a maçaneta mas a porta estava trancada- Alohomora!- a porta destrancou-se ela entrou. Draco estava sentado no seu cadeirão, com um copo de uisque na mão, os pés sobre a mesa e uma expressão divertida na cara. Á sua frente estava Blaise Zabini.- Desculpem incomodar, mas tenho que falar contigo!

-Não tens o direito de entrares assim no meu escritório- Draco disse, endireitando-se na cadeira, colocando os pés no chão e apagando a expressão divertida.

-E tu não tens o direito de transformares o Harry num mutante! Que lhe fizeste? Eu mato-te se canalha, já não basta transformares minha vida num inferno tinhas que fazer aquilo ao Harry?! Eu mato-te!- ela disse deixando a raiva que acumulava há um ano tomar conta dela.

-Eu disse que não queria o Harry perto de ti quando não estivesse em casa.- ele disse levantando-se, mas ele não parecia zangado, na verdade parecia que só se lembrava agora que tinha posto o feitiço na casa.

-Vais comigo até casa e vais desfazer aquilo!

-E porque haveria eu de fazer isso?

-Porque senão o fizeres eu juro que a próxima vez que adormeceres ao meu lado já não acordas!- ela disse numa voz assustadoramente séria. Ela aprendera alguma coisa durante todo auele tempo sobre o telhado da Mansão Malfoy. Aprendera a ser um pouco mais como os Slytherins.

-Tu não fazias isso, eras incapaz de matar quem quer que fosse, mas tudo bem, eu vou lá tratar do Potter senão não me deixas em paz! Blaise eu já volto, como vês tenho um pequeno contratempo! Serve-te do que quiseres.

Draco materializou-se na Mansão. Realmente ele tinha se esquecido que tinha colocado aquele feitiço. Na altura achara piada ver o famoso Harry Potter com sua famosa cicatriz num local menos próprio, mas agora mudára de opinião e ficára um pouco arrependido por ter feito aquilo ao rapaz de cabelo negro. Após reparar o que havia feito, voltou para o escritório. Blaise ainda lá estava.

-Então, o Potter já voltou ao normal?

-Já!- Draco respondeu sentando-se. O seu humor já não era divertido.

-E a tua mulherzinha já se acalmou?

-Já!

-Sinceramente Draco, como aguentas aquela Weasley miserável? Tu tens Pansy, uma mulher linda e charmosa e que te adora e tu pelos vistos também não lhe és indiferente. Porque aguentas aquela mulher estérica?

-Pansy é só mais uma mulher, não gosto dela, só tenho sexo com ela...

-Isso não explica porque continuas com aquela... Gryffindor!- Blaise disse a ultima palavra como se fosse a pior c oisa que uma pessoa pudesse ser.- E não digas que é por causa do teu filho porque eu sei que tu nem sabes o nome do bebé!

-Fabián!

-O quê?

-O nome do meu filho é Fabián!

-A sério? Pelo menos ela escolheu um bom nome para o filho!

-Fui eu que escolhi!

-Ah! Estava estranhando! Mas não percebo, dizes que não queres ver o bebé, que querias estar a milhas de distância da tua mulher, no entanto não fazes nada para te afastar deles. Não é por nobreza nem para fazer a coisa certa. Não é porque os Malfoy não têm bastardos como tu lhes disseste, pelo que eu sei, o teu tio tem uns poucos filhos espalhados por toda a Inglaterra. Então é o quê?

Draco não disse nada. Ele tinha feito aquelas mesmas perguntas a si mesmo e inventara mil e uma respostas só para não admitir que por mais que lhe doesse estar perto de Ginny e Fabián ele não se conseguia afastar deles. Ele amava Ginny e adorava o seu filho, mas aquele amor dele era destrutivo. As memórias da noite do casamento de Luna e de Neville atormentavam-no a todos os minutos. Ele queria se afastar dela para não a magoar novamente. Achava que se mantendo á distância ela não iria sofrer tanto. Além disso, lidar com o ódio dela por ele não era fácil, nem mesmo para ele, que sempre conseguira ignorar os seus sentimentos.

-Não ias perceber.- ele disse finalmente.

-Experimenta!

-Eu... olha esquece Blaise!

-Opk, eu não insisto mais, mas deixa-me te dizer uma coisa! O teu pai podia ser frio e distante, mas ele pelo menos casou com uma mulher que ele amava. Tu nem isso, pensa o que vais fazer da tua vida, não a desperdisses com uma mulher que odeias e com um filho que não ligas.- Blaise disse e saiu, deixando Draco Malfoy entregue ás suas culpas.

Ginny olhopu para Harry.

-Estás mesmo bem? Tens a certeza?

-Tenho Ginny. Não te preocupes.

-Eu queria odiar aquele homem. Eu já não aguento esta confusão dentro de mim, ele magoa-me faz-me sentir raiva dele, faz-me querer esmurrá-lo mas nem assim eu odeio-o! Ele é um canalha e mesmo assim eu gosto daquele... monstro!

-Vá lá Gin, calma. Ele se calhar não é assim tão mau...

Ginny não podia ter ficado mais surpreendida.

-Estás te ouvindo Potter?

-Sim, estou! Ele pode ser assim porque talvez nunca soube ser de outra maneira. Se calhar ninguém o deixou ser de outra maneira. Talvez quando ele quis ser de outra maneira ninguém o aceitou, ou ele achou ninguém o aceitaria.

Ginny não conseguia acreditar nos seus ouvidos.

-Tu nãos estás bem, ele deve ter feito alguma coisa ao teu cérebro, ele alterou-te a memória, ele deve ter feito alguma coisa com os teus pensamentos...

-Ele não fez nada ...

Tu estás defendendo Draco Malfoy!

-Não estou defendendo ninguém, só estou dando hipoteses!- ele disse.

-Mesmo assim! Só podes estar doente, deves ter alguma sequela do feitiço.- ela disse, desconfiada.

-Já disse que não, estou óptimo! Só estava tentando te ajudar a tirar essa raiva de dentro de ti- ele improvisou, já tinha feito asneira.

-Não me enganas Harry Potter, eu conheço-te bem. Tu estavas mesmo defendendo aquele miserável! Fazes ideia do que ele me faz? Ele trás as amantes para casa, ele abandona o filhoe amulher para ir com outras, ele finge que nós nem existimos e quando se lembra é para brigar, para fazer a minha vida num inferno! E tu defendes?

-Calma Gin! Sei que tens andando um pouco irritadiça mas tens que te acalm...

-E achas que eu não tenho razxão para estar assim? Eu já não aguento mais Harry! E pensei que podia contar contigo mas tu vens e defendes o homem que acabou de por os olhos no local onde devia estar o teu traseiro! Eu pensei que podia confiar em ti!- ela disse exagerando, mas sentia-se tão perdida e desorientada que já nem sabia o que dizia.- Sai Harry, deixa-me só!- ela disse.

Harry não queria ir, mas ela estava confusa, seria melhor ficar só e organizar os pensamentos. Então ele saiu.

Ginny foi para o seu quarto, com lágrimas de raiva caindo, ou seriaqm lágrimas de dor. Ela já nem sabia porque chorava, simplesmente chorava e achava-se ridícula por isso, mas não conseguia parar. Draco estava a pondo louca, ela estava enlouquecendo com aquilo, ela tinha que sair dali mas não podia, ela tinha que pensar em Fabián. Só lhe apetecia agarrar no filho e desaparecer do mapa, sem deixar rasto, mudar de vida, de nome, de país, de planeta se fosse possível. Mas que vida iria poder dar a Fabián?

* * *

**N/A:** _Peço desculpa pela demora mas o meu computador teve problemas. De qualquer maneira aqui está o novo capítulo e juro que o próximo será super emocionante. Eu estou adorando._


	13. Capítulo Treze

_I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do _

_**Vou sentir falta de tudo que não vamos fazer**_

_I just can't believe you left me here alone _

_**Nem acredito que me deixaste aqui só**_

_How in this world can I make it on my own _

_**Como poderei, neste mundo, sobreviver sozinho**_

**Kelly Clarkson(feat. Kalan Porter)** - Turn Back The Hands Of Time

* * *

**Capítulo Treze

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy chegou a casa passavam poucos minutos das sete da tarde. Passára a tarde pensando nas palavras de Blaise e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ouvindo o seu coração. Ele também já não aguentava aquele frio todo, aquela distância, aquela crueldade com Ginny. Ele queria poder falar com ela, pelo menos, sem ela tentar arrancar-lhe a cabeça e sem ele ser frio com ela.

Subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Estava decidido a falar com ela, arranjar uma maneira de pelo menos conseguirem viver em paz. A noite anterior tinha sido um passo nesse caminho. Quando pensou que fosse cair novamente nos braços de um mulher que não gostava, encontrou-se pensando na sua mulher e saiu do quarto, sem dar qualquer explicação a Pansy. Saiu e quando Snape lhe disse que Ginny já tinha ido para casa, ele decidiu ir para outro lugar, um lugar que ele já tinha ido antes, há umas noites atrás e ficou lá a noite toda. Foi aliviante mas ainda assim sentia o seu coração encrustado com gelo. Aquela tarde tinha o feito mudar de ideias. Ele não podia viver o resto da vida assim.

Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou-o vazio. Ela deveria estar no quarto de Fabián. Fechou a porta e entrou no quarto em frente. Também este quarto estava vazio. Talvez tivesse saido visitar a sua família. Noutro dia ele teria ficado chateado por ela ter saido sem o avisar, mas nada neste dia ia estragar o seu humor. Não agora que ele estava disposta a tentar fazer alguma coisa de bom por ela e pelo seu filho. Ele desceu até á cozinha para falar com Nukky.

-Viste Madame Malfoy?

-Não mestre! Nukky não ver madame desde almoço. Nem ela nem bebé.

-Ela não disse se ia sair, onde ia?

-Nukky não saber nada.- o elfo disse.

Draco começou a ficar preocupado mas não se deixaria ficar preocupado em vão. Harry tinha ido a ver naquele dia, talvez ela tivesse saido com ele. Draco materializou-se na porta do apartamento do Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu e bateu á porta. Harry apareceu na porta e abriu-a.

-Malfoy?- Harry disse um pouco surpreso apesar de naquele momento não ser grande surpresa.

-A Ginny está aqui?

-A Ginny?! Não, não a vejo desde esta tarde! Mas porquê?

-Ela não está em casa...- desta vez ele estava ficando mais preocupado. Mas não queria pensar no pior. Talvez ela estivesse em casa dos pais, ou de Hermione.

-Não sei, não falei muito com ela mas...

-Deixa para lá!- ele disse e desmaterializou-se.

Apareceu no jardim dos Weasleys, ainda se lembrava da noite em que beijára Ginny naquele mesmo jardim. Não sabia como seria a recepção dos Weasleys, provavelmente não a melhor, tendo em conta a maneira como ele tratára a Weasley mais nova nestes últimos meses. Encheu-se de coragem e bateu á porta. Foi Molly Weasley quem abriu.

-Draco?!- a mulher parecia surpresa. Pelos vistos Ginny também não estava ali.

-Uh... a Ginny não está cá pois não?

-Não mas... ela não está em casa? Houve algum problema? Vocês brigaram?- Molly perguntou deveras preocupada.

Draco percebeu que a familia de Ginny não fazia ideia da maneira como ele a tratava. Isso fez o seu coração enconlher-se. Ele era a pior pessoa do mundo. Ele sempre detestára Lucius por ser frio, sempre tentara ser melhor que ele e tornára-se numa pessoa pior. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele sentiu os seus olhos humedecerem. Fora naquele mesmo lugar em que ele estava que ele havia derramado a última lágrima, quando viera pedir desculpa a Ginny pela monstruosidade que lhe tinha feito, ele nunca se arrependera tanto como se arrependera do que lhe fizera. Mas ela nem quis falar com ele e desde aí ele voltou a ser o que era em Hogwarts ou pior. Nesse dia ele percebeu que por mais que ele tentasse acabaria sendo sempre um monstro, por mais que ele fizesse para ser melhor, iria acabar sempre fazendo um erro e seria crucificado por isso. Ele sabia que o que ele fizera não tinha perdão e não esperava que ela o perdoasse. Ele só chegou á conclusão que o problema estava também nele, ele sempre fora mau, todos o achavam mau e ele acabava sempre fazendo alguma coisa errada. Por isso não valia a pena ser bom, principalmente quando a razão pela sua bondade acabára de lhe fechar a porta e lhe partir o coração.

-Desculpe o incomodo Senhora Weasley! Tenha uma boa noite!- ele disse e desmaterializou-se sem sequer ouvir a preocupada mulher dizer:

-E Ginny?

Só havia uma pessoa que podia saber de Ginny: Hermione Granger. Mas ele não sabia onde ela vivia. Foi até St Mungo's e ficou aliviado por encontrar a mulher morena a sair do consultório.

-Granger...- ele disse um poucop ofegante. Tinha a visto a sair e correra até a panhar.

-Malfoy?!- ela disse.

-Ginny...viste-a?

-Não mas... ela desapareceu?

-Já procurei por todo o lado e não a encontro. Ela saiu com Fabián...

-Aleluia. Já era hora de ela te dar com os pés!- Hermione disse com desprezo. Mas estava preocupada. Ginny não lhe tinha dito nada e no estado que ela andava não convinha ela desaparecer sem avisar ninguém.- Mas porquê a preocupação? Que vais fazer agora? Enclausurá-la numa masmorra da mansão? Chicoteá-la por ter fugido? Qual a tua próxima crueldade Malfoy?

As palavras magoaram-no como nunca Hermione Granger conseguira magoá-lo, nem o murro que ela lhe dera no terceiro ano fora tão doloroso.

-Não! Só quero pedir desculpa!

Hermione surpreendeu-se por notar sinceridade nas palavras de Malfoy. Mas ela não era estúpida, ninguém mentia melhor do que aquele canalha.

-Mas eu não sei dela, e mesmo que soubesse não te diria.- Hermione disse virando-lhe as costas e caminhando. Draco ficou lá ainda uns segundos mas acabou se materializando no seu quarto. Atirou-se para a cama e só aí é que reparou que o guarda-fato estava quase vazio, não haviam roupas de Ginny. As gavetas dela também estavam vazias, a única coisa que restava ali era o cheiro dela. Ele respirou fundo tentando se perder no cheiro dela para sempre. Ela estivera sempre ali mas ele estava demasiado distante agora ele pagava por isso. Ele queria encontrá-la, ir atrás dela, fazê-la voltar, mas será que ele tinha esse direito? Não, não tinha, não depois de tudo o que ele lhe tinha feito. Não depois da maneira desumana que ele a tinha tratado, não depois do que lhe tinha feito por causa do alcool e dos ciumes, não depois do que ele tinha feito por orgulho e egoismo, traindo-a á frente dela. Ele não tinha qualquer direito sobre ela, mas o seu coração dizia-lhe para correr atrás.

Sentiu uma lágrima correr pela face. Ele chorára poucas vezes na vida e só quando ele se sentia mesmo fraco. Naquele momento ele tinha a certeza que se dores de coração matasse ele estaria morrendo mas também apercebeu-se que se matasse mesmo, Ginny já estaria morta há muito tempo. E depois havia Fabián, ele mal tinha visto seu filho de três meses. As poucas vezes que ele vira o bebé foi quando, sem se conseguir controlar, ficára olhando Ginny da porta, nos poucos momentos de felicidade que ela tinha. Eram esses pequenos momentos, em que ela era feliz que o gelavam mais por ele saber que durante o restante tempo ele fazia a vida infeliz. Era esquisito, e agora ele percebia como tinha sido estúpido. Mas agora era tarde.

E ele não sabia como iria sobreviver sem ela.

* * *

**N/A**: _Este capítulo foi cortado. O que cortei será o próximo capítulo. Decidi deixar para o próximo porque gosto de deixar perguntas no ar. Para onde será que Ginny foi, que não avisou ninguém?.lol. Espero que gostem._


	14. Capítulo Catorze

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_**Não me deixes nesta imensa dor**_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_**Não me deixes lá fora á chuva**_

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_**Volta e trás meu sorriso contigo**_

_Come and take these tears away_

_**Vem e tira-me estas lágrimas**_

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_**Preciso dos teus braços a me segurarem agora**_

_The nights are so unkind_

_**As noites são tão rudes**_

**Toni Braxton** – Unbreak My Heart

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze

* * *

**

Ginny apertava Fabián contra o seu peito. Estava desesperada. Quando finalmente se vira longe da Mansão ficára sem saber para onde ir. Tinha pensado em Hermione mas ele a encontraria. Tinha pensado em Neville e Luna mas também seria facilmente encontrada. O que ela queria era fugir mesmo, sair dali, ir para um local onde ninguém a conhecia, ou quase ninguém. Foi aí que tomou uma decisão. Felizmente durante a guerra conseguira autorização para poder se materializar onde quisesse, desde que não houvesse protecção anti-materialização. Concentrou-se o mais que podia, tentando esquecer o facto de já estar anoitecendo, de estar chuva e e vento e materializou-se no único local que pensou que estaria segura. Mas sabia que teria que fazer mais do que isso, precisava de um Guardador Secreto e só havia uma pessoa que ela confiava o suficiente.

Bateu á porta da casa que estava á sua frente. Se antes estava frio, ali estava congelando, ela tapou o bebé o mais que pôde até que a porta se abriu e uma cara familiar apareceu-lhe á sua frente.

-Ginny?- foi a única coisa que o homem que estava á sua frente conseguiu dizer, surpreendido pela pessoa que encontrava á porta da sua casa.

-Desculpa, mas eu não sabia para onde ir!- ela disse num fio de voz.

-Entra, deves estar gelada e Fabián. Meus Deus, que aconteceu?

-Nem perguntes! Deixa-me só ficar aqui e por favor preciso que sejas o meu Guardador Secreto.

-Claro que sim!

Ginny posou o bebé sobre o sofá e abraçou o homem que estava à sua frente. Como tinha saudades daquele abraço e daquela sensação de que enquanto estivesse assim nada conseguiria magoá-la.

Draco acordou ainda com a roupa do dia anterior vestida. Olhou para o lado e encontrou a cama vazia, a constatação de que Ginny o tinha abandonado. Ele tomou um banho, vestiu-se e nem desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ele tinha que encontrar Ginny e Fabián. Materializou-se no Ministério. Tinha que saber as últimas materializações de Ginny, ele só esperava que ela não tivesse pedido confidencialidade, porque, nesse caso, nem mesmo com os seus conhecimentos ele seria capaz de localizá-la. Falou com os responsáveis pelo Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, mas, para sua infelicidade, Ginny tinha confidencialidade, tinha lhe sido concedida quando ela entrou para a Ordem da Fénix. Mas ele não perdeu as esperanças, ela podia estar ainda perto, talvez não tivesse contactado ninguém antes com medo que ele a encontrasse mas naquela altura ela provavelmente já tinha entrado em contacto com alguém, não acreditava que ela tivesse fugido e não pedisse ajuda a ninguém. Era a sua última esperança, a esperança de que Ginny tivesse contado a alguém onde estava.

Ele materializou-se na porta do apartamento de Harry Potter. Ouviu vozes no interior e pensou em voltar mais tarde, mas reconheceu a voz masculina.

-Mas ela não disse nada a ninguém? Como é que ela desaparece desta maneira? A minha mãe está um saco de nervos ontem, imagino como está hoje!- Draco ouviu a voz do rapaz Weasley mais novo dizer num tom ligeiramente desesperado.

O louro respirou fundo várias vezes enchendo-se de coragem e depois deu dois toques na porta. As vozes no interior calaram-se. Ouviram-se passos até à porta a voz de Hermione dizendo: "Quem pode ser?". A porta abriu-se para revelar Draco Malfoy no exterior.

-Incendio!- foi a única coisa que Draco ouviu Ron dizer antes de sentir as suas calças aquecerem a uma temperatura crítica. Ron estava com a cara vermelha de raiva, ficara assim quando vira Draco aparecer na porta, à sua frente.

-Aguamenti!- disse Hermione, salvando Draco de ficar queimado.

-Eu vou te matar Malfoy!- o ruivo disse, quase se jogando para cima de Draco, com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

-Locomotor Mortis!- Hermione disse e Ron parou a meio caminho.

-Hermione!- o ruivo gritou.- Tira o feitiço para eu poder matar este canalha. Eu vou matá-lo! O que fizeste à minha irmã e ao meu sobrinho seu furão defeituoso...- Ron disse, dirigindo as palavras a Draco.

-Calma Ron!- Harry disse finalmente.- Vamos todos nos acalmar. Aqui o que está em causa não é quem é o culpado mas sim descobrir para onde foi Ginny e toda a ajuda é útil. Entra Draco!

Draco passou por Ron, que ainda estava imóvel a meio da sala. O ruivo esticou os braços numa tentativa de agarrar o cunhado, mas não chegou nem a um fio de cabelo louro. Baixou os braços sentindo-se impotente.

-Eu retiro o feitiço se prometeres que te acalmas Ron! Harry tem razão, por mais que detestemos Draco, temos que por as nossas divergências de parte. Depois de encontrarmos a tua irmã, eu até te ajudo a torturá-lo se quiseres, terei muito prazer, mas agora não!- Hermione disse. Draco tinha a certeza que ela falava sinceramente quando disse que ajudaria Ron a torturá-lo.

Ron olhou para ela contrariado mas acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Finite Incantatem!

Ron deu um passo na direcção de Draco mas parou, deparando-se com o olhar ameaçador da sua noiva. Mudou de direcção e sentou-se no sofá, mas sem nunca tirar os olhos de Draco.

-Agora que estamos todos mais calmos podemos conversar. Sabes de alguma coisa?- Harry perguntou ao homem louro.

-Não! As roupas dela não estão em casa e não há maneira de saber para onde ela foi. Estava com esperanças que ela vos tivesse contactado entretanto...

-Ela não disse nada.- Hermione disse secamente.

-E os restantes Weasleys, já falaram com eles?

-Falamos ontem com os gémeos e com os pais, mas nenhum deles sabia de nada! Tentamos falar com Charlie e Bill mas não conseguimos.- Harry explicou.

-E hoje, já falaram com eles? E os amigos de Hogwarts?

-Ginny era amiga de quase toda a gente em Hogwarts!- Ron disse levantanto as mãos ao ar e revirando os olhos como se fosse uma coisa óbvia e que Draco já deveria saber.

-Ainda não falamos com mais ninguém, na verdade estivemos esperando que Ginny contactasse um de nós, julgamos que estando ela sozinha com Fabián, ela fosse pedir ajuda a alguém que... conhecesse a situação, mas não o fez!- Harry disse.

-Que situação?- Ron disse desconfiado. Pelos vistos nenhum Weasley sabia da verdadeira vida de Ginny. Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares cúmplices.- O que é que vocês sabem que eu não sei?- Ron continuou.

-Não sabemos de mais do que tu, Ron!- Hermione acabou dizendo.-E o que é que eu sei? Nada, eu não sei nada, não faço ideia porque é que a minha irmã desapareceu, sem deixar rasto, levando o filho ao colo e meia dúzia de roupas a tiracolo! Por isso diz-me o que é que VOCÊS sabem!

-Não sabemos de nada de especial, só sabemos que Ginny estava um pouco em baixo... mas nada de grave!- Hermione acrescentou, vendo a veia da testa do seu noivo começar a latejar de raiva. Se ele sequer desconfiasse de alguma coisa, Draco não sairia vivo daquela sala, e apesar de Hermione não ser contra o que Ron queria fazer, a verdade é que Draco poderia ser útil na busca.

-Eu finjo que acredito!- Ron murmurou.

-Talvez seja hora de contactar o Ministério!- Harry sugeriu.

-Eu já lá estive, não vale a pena, ela sabia que se desaparecesse não iria deixar rasto!- Draco informou. Hermione fixou os olhos dela nos cinzentos de Draco.

"Ela está fugindo por tua causa! Ela está fugindo de ti, ela levou o filho para longe para que não lho pudesses tirar como disseste que o ias fazer, eu devia ter deixado Ron de queimar vivo!" a voz de Hermione apareceu na mente do homem louro. Ele ficou um pouco surpreendido mas depois percebeu que, para uma pessoa tão inteligente como Hermione, ser Legilimens era fácil. Nem se surpreendeu pior ela conseguir entrar na mente dele. Ele estava se sentindo demasiado fraco para conseguir bloqueá-la, como geralmente fazia.

"Eu sei Granger! Mas quando disse isso foi só para a assustar, eu era incapaz de afastar Fabián dela." ele respondeu-lhe da mesma maneira.

"Mas ela não sabe pois não?! E eu tenho as minhas dúvidas se não serão essas as tuas verdadeiras intenções com esta preocupação em encontrar Ginny!"

"Acredita no que quiseres..."

-E então que fazemos?- Harry quebrou a conversa silenciosa de Draco e Hermione.

-Não sei. Sinceramente não sei. Acho que Ginny sabia muito bem o que fazia, ela teve um ano para pensar nisto e apesar de ter a certeza que a última coisa que ela quereria fazer era fugir, não viu outra opção.- Hermione disse.

O resto da conversa não foi animador. Nenhuma das quatro pessoas que ali estavam conseguiu adiantar alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro de Ginny Weasley. Quando voltou para casa, já quase à hora de jantar, Draco sentia-se desanimado e quase sem esperanças. Como iria ele encontrar Ginny? Que iria ele fazer agora?

Após muito reflectir depois do jantar chegou a uma conclusão. Estava na altura de ele falar com os Weasleys, todos eles. Chegara o momento de ele deixar de ser um rato para ser um homem. Enfrentar as consequências dos seus actos e abrir o jogo. Ele estava decidido a contar tudo à família de Ginny, iria enfrentar a fúria da família ruiva, iria se sujeitar a levar uns quantos feitiços e quem sabe até algumas maldições, mas se com isso conseguisse encontrar Ginny e Fabián, valeria a pena. Faria qualquer coisa para a encontrar.

Ginny acabara de adormecer Fabián. Ele estranhava a casa, o cheiro, as pessoas. Era tão diferente da Mansão. Ela sentia-se exausta e fraca, mas finalmente estava longe da Mansão, estava longe de Draco e longe do sofrimento. Então porque se sentia tão sozinha e tão vazia. Porque é que ainda se sentia triste e abandonada. Tinha sido ela quem o abandonara. Ela não deveria se sentir assim.

Sentou-se no sofá extremamente cansada e fechou os olhos.

-Agora vais me contar o que aconteceu?- ela ouviu uma voz masculina dizer atrás de si. Abriu os olhos e viu o seu salvador sentar-se ao seu lado. Estava na hora de ela lhe contar tudo.

* * *


	15. Capítulo Quinze

_I walk these halls_

_**Caminho por estes salões**_

_In search of sin_

_**Procurando o pecado**_

_It drags me down_

_**Arrastando-me para o fundo**_

_But I won't give in_

_**Mas não vou desistir**_

_I'm reaching out_

_**Estou te procurando**_

_I need your touch_

_**Preciso do teu toque**_

_I'm standing strong_

_**Estou me mantendo forte**_

_But all alone_

_**Mas completamente sozinho**_

_Won't you come to me_

_**Não virás ter comigo**_

**Reamonn** - Come To Me

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

* * *

Draco sentou-se no sofá dos Weasleys. Molly tinha ido preparar-lhe um chá, ela notara como ele estava tenso. Não estava mais ninguém em casa, mas ele esperaria. Após uns torturantes minutos, Molly voltou com duas chávenas nas mãos.  
-Aqui está Draco!- ela entregou-lhe a chávena.- Eu acho que temos que conversar!- ela continuou, sentando-se no sofá em frente dele.

-Eu sei. É por isso que aqui estou, quero falar consigo, na verdade com todos...

-Oh não, não. Eu acho que temos que falar só os dois.- ela explicou.- Ginny nunca foi uma pessoa que se abria para muita gente e lá vai o tempo em que eu era a pessoa para quem ela corria quando se magoava. Eu sei que ela não tem andado bem, vi isso nos olhos dela quando a vi pela última vez. Não sei o que se passava, julguei que fosse cansaço, cuidar de um bebé não é fácil. Mas agora sei que não é por causa de Fabián. E julgo que tu tens alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento dela, não estou a dizer que a raptaste, não. Longe de mim. Só que sinto que vocês não eram felizes.

-Eu estou aqui para explicar mas gostaria de falar com todos...- ele tentou mais uma vez.

-Oh meu querido, o resto da família está pronta a te amaldiçoar mal consigo ver uma madeixa desse cabelo louro. Fred e George até inventaram um feitiço novo. Não estás a perceber que eles só iram complicar mais. É por isso que quero ser eu a falar com eles, podes estar comigo, mas preciso saber o que se passou antes de tentar domar os meus filhos e o meu marido.

-Claro...- ele disse e caiu um silêncio na sala de estar dos Weasleys que fez Draco quase perder a coragem mas não perdeu.- Não é fácil eu falar disto. Não é fácil colocar em palavras todas as maldades que eu fiz com a sua filha... eu sinto-me arrependido de tudo mas, apesar de não ser desculpa, e não é para isso que cá vim, não vim pedir desculpa por uma coisa que não pode de maneira nenhuma ser perdoada, porque nem eu sou capaz de me perdoar...- Molly conseguiu ver o desespero nos olhos dele e também ela começou a ficar mais preocupada do que estava, talvez fosse mais grave do que imaginava.- Há um ano atrás, no casamento de Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom, eu vi Ginny abraçando Harry Potter, ainda tenho essa imagem bem presente na minha memória. Fiquei louco de ciúmes e acabei bebendo mais do que deveria, ultrapassei os meus limites e no caminho para casa eu...- ele respirou fundo, ele não iria conseguir dizer o nome da monstruosidade que ele tinha feito á mulher que amava.- Eu... cometi o maior erro da minha vida, eu tornei aquela noite na pior noite da vida de Ginny, eu ataquei-a mas não estava em mim, eu estava louco de ciúmes, eu...- uma lágrima escorregou pela bochecha pálida do homem que estava em frente de Molly.-...sou um monstro, eu tirei a pureza da sua filha numa violência que eu nunca julguei ser capaz. Ginny era tão delicada e eu manchei-a...  
Molly tentava se permanecer calma, mas sentia vontade de dar uma bofetada na cara do homem que estava à sua frente. Ele acabava de lhe confessar que tinha violado a sua filha e ela sentia-se capaz de expulsá-lo de casa. No entanto a sombra que ela viu no olhar dela fê-la pensar melhor. Era uma sombra escura, uma tristeza e arrependimento imenso. Ela respirou fundo e continuou ouvindo o seu genro falar.

-Eu nunca me arrependi tanto de nada na vida, eu arrependi-me de me juntar a Voldemort, arrependi-me de soltar Devoradores da Morte dentro de Hogwarts, mas nada me consome tanto a alma como o facto de eu ter...- ele fez uma pausa mas não precisou dizer as palavras, Molly sabia perfeitamente o que ele não disse.- Eu vim pedir desculpa, mas ela não me quis ouvir, eu senti que o mundo desabava sobre mim, senti que não tinha razão para viver e virei uma pessoa que lutei muito para não ser. Fiquei consumido pela dor e pelo ódio a mim próprio. Virei um homem como o meu pai, frio e distante. Acabei me envolvendo com Pansy Parkinson quando ela voltou para esquecer a sua filha porque Ginny não queria me ver nem pintado de ouro... 

-E com razão!- Molly não se conteve. Draco sentiu o seu coração encolher-se mais, se fosse possível, e mais lágrimas caíram-lhe dos olhos. Ele sentia-se humilhado por estar chorando como uma criança, mas não se importava, já nada importava a não ser encontrar a sua mulher e o seu filho. Agora que ele baixara a sua armadura, a dor tornara-se insuportável e as lágrimas eram impossíveis de conter.

-Depois, numa noite que fui falar com Harry Potter sobre assuntos do Ministério, ela apareceu lá, agarrou-se a ele e eu senti uma raiva de mim próprio por ainda ser afectado por ela e senti raiva dela por o estar a abraçar daquela maneira, senti-me enganado, senti que ela me enganara todo aquele tempo em que estivemos juntos. Depois soube que ela tinha sido despedida por causa de Pansy, não senti pena, senti raiva e achei que ela havia merecido, estava magoado e não estava em mim. No dia seguinte ela parece no meu escritório dizendo que espera um filho meu quando a vi abraçada ao Harry dois dias antes, não acreditei, pensei que ela estava apenas interessada no meu dinheiro, pensei que ela fosse uma mulher como Pansy e que eu me tinha apaixonado por uma oportunista. Pelo menos Pansy não escondia o que era. Claro que pouco depois arrependi-me dos meus pensamentos, mas os danos já estavam feitos, eu tinha a magoado. Ela odiava-me e eu não conseguia baixar as minhas defesas. Ameacei-a de lhe tirar o bebé se ela não casasse, eu estava louco, senti um egoísmo como nunca antes tinha sentido, se ela não era minha, não seria de mais ninguém. No dia do casamento, durante a festa, Pansy arrastou-me para a biblioteca, eu não queria, aquele dia era de Ginny, não o queria estragar, mas Pansy ameaçou fazer um escândalo e Ginny acabou nos vendo e mostrou-se tão fria, gelada, como nunca imaginei ver a sua filha e isso congelou-me por completo. A frieza dela magoava-me por isso afastei-me dela. Em todos este tempo de casamento, eu nunca toquei na sua filha, nunca lhe disse uma palavra carinhosa e só peguei no meu filho no dia em que ele foi lá para a mansão. Hoje arrependo-me de tudo. No dia em que decidi que não aguentava mais ver Ginny sofrer, no dia em que percebi que ou lhe dizia a verdade, lhe confessava que ainda a amava e que a queria ver feliz, descubro que ela fugiu, fugiu de mim, da minha crueldade, da minha mentira. Eu não sei viver sem a sua filha...- ele soluçou e escondeu a cara entre as mãos. Naquele momento, qualquer controlo que ele tivesse sobre ele mesmo foi dissipado, ele deixou-se levar pela dor e pelo desespero. Sentiu a mão de Molly sobre o seu ombro e olhou-a nos olhos. Julgou que iria ver raiva e ódio nos olhos da mulher, mas só encontrou compaixão.

-Não posso dizer que o que fizeste merece perdão e que não estou com raiva de ti, mas sei que tu tiveste uma educação fora do normal, eu conheci um teu pai muito antes dele se casar com a tua mãe, o teu pai teve oportunidade de ser uma pessoa melhor mas o destino não o deixou e ele acabou se tornando no que viste, um homem que apesar de amar a sua mulher, não o revelava. Tu tiveste uma oportunidade e por causa talvez da maneira que te ensinaram a ser, cometeste um erro, mas tens uma nova oportunidade, mais difícil que a primeira mas acredito que só precisas de um apoio. Eu estou disposta a te dar a minha confiança, eu estou disposta a acreditar no teu amor pela minha filha e vou ajudar-te a encontrá-la mas se me mentes Draco, não haverá nada que consiga impedir o meu marido e os meus filhos de te matarem.- Molly disse, olhando Draco nos olhos. Ele agora sabia de onde vinha a bondade de Ginny, a confiança dela e a força e amor pelo filho que ela tinha.

Draco conseguiu se recompor até à hora de jantar. Ficou sentado na mesa da cozinha enquanto Molly fazia o jantar. Draco fixava os olhos no relógio dos Weasleys. O ponteiro com o nome de Ginny apontava para Paradeiro Desconhecido (_N/A: não sei se existe esta opção no relógio mas era me conveniente ter_) . Felizmente não estava em Perigo Mortal. Estava fixando o ponteiro da sua mulher quando viu outro se mexer e ao mesmo tempo ouviu o som da porta da rua abrir-se. Artur Weasley estava em casa. Molly largou o que estava fazendo e foi até à sala receber o marido, depois Draco ouviu murmuros e sentiu-se ficar tenso. Artur entrou na sala e fixou o louro com um olhar ameaçador mas nada fez. Sentou-se na mesa em frente Draco e não disse nada. Era melhor que tivesse dito, Draco sentia-se um rato sendo olhado por um leão. Algo que ele não estava habituado a sentir, geralmente sentia-se superior mas desde que conhecera Ginny, muitas coisas tinham mudado.

Pouco depois, chegaram mais Weasleys, Molly conseguiu acalmar os gémeos, Ron não foi necessário, estava demasiado calmo para Draco, isso era mau sinal, ele sabia lidar com um Ron furioso e temperamental, não com um que se comportava tão calmamente e o olhava cheio de raiva. Estava todos sentados em volta da mesa. Draco olhou para Molly esperando que ela começasse a conversa que tinha que ter com a familia mas ela fez-lhe sinal para ter calma. Estava ela à espera de mais alguém?

Pelos vistos sim. Ela olhou para o relógio e disse:

-Vamos para a sala!

Todos a seguiram, ninguém disse nada. Os Weasleys sentaram-se no sofá mas Draco foi se encostar a um canto da sala, perto da janela e ficou olhando para a rua. Queria se esconder, mas todos os Weasleys estavam o olhando fixamente. Molly foi para perto da lareira e ficou olhando para o relógio.

-A qualquer minuto...- foi interrompida por um fumo verde que invadiu a sala e uma figura ergue-se da lareira, seguida por outra, de cabelo longo. Por momentos Draco julgou que fosse Harry e Hermione mas as suas esperanças dissiparam-se ao ver que eram ambos homens. O fumo verde desapareceu e revelou dois homens de cabelo ruivo. Draco reconheceu os irmãos mais velhos de Ginny. Ambos cumprimentaram os seus pais e irmãos e depois notaram uma figura loura encostada à parede, junto à janela, mas não pareciam surpresos. Bill encostou-se à lareira e Charlie sentou-se ao lado do seu pai.

-Julgo que todos sabemos porque estamos aqui. A nossa Ginny desapareceu sem dizer nada a ninguém e eu quero encontrá-la...

-E que faz ele aqui?- George perguntou.

-Ele é uma parte interessada em encontrar Ginny, é o marido dela...

-Foi por causa dele que ela fugiu!- Fred interrompeu a mãe

-Eu sei mas existe mais atrás desta história do que vocês imaginam e antes de eu contar o que sei eu quero que vocês os quatro- apontou para os gémeos, Ron e Artur- me prometerem que não fazem nenhuma asneira, nem atacam Draco nem nada parecido. Prometem?

Os quatro Weasleys olharam para Draco capaz de o matar só com o olhar mas todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Muito bem!- disse Molly. Draco olhou para ela e ela deu-lhe um sorriso. Ele sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado. No entanto tinha a certeza que os homens ali presentes não iriam confiar nele tão facilmente.

Molly falou com cuidado. Explicou o que Draco lhe havia contado. Draco por sua vez não olhava para nenhum deles, era incapaz de encarar a família da mulher a quem ele tinha feito tanto mal. Olhava pela janela mas conseguia ver os reflexos na janela. Por várias vezes tinha visto alguém se levantar, provavelmente numa das partes em que Molly contava uma das muitas crueldades que ele tinha feito a Ginny. Ele nem ouvia o que a mulher dizia, sabia que ela falava, ouvia os outros interromperem mas não ligava. Os seus pensamentos estavam longe, estavam em Ginny e no seu filho. Estariam bem? Precisariam de alguma coisa? Que ironia, tinha estado tanto tempo com eles e nunca se tinha preocupado em saber se estavam bem, agora que já não os via sentia falta deles. Só quando sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro é que ele se voltou. Preparado para se defender de qualquer ataque, mas não foi atacado. Bill Weasley estava ao lado dele.

-Não posso dizer que gosto de ti, muito menos depois do que ouvi, mas a minha mãe confia em ti, e isso para mim é suficiente. Só espero que não a estejas enganando, porque eu não sou como os meus irmãos- Draco olhou o outro nos olhos e tinha a certeza que Bill falava a verdade. Ele não era como os outros irmãos Weasley, ele não era temperamental, era calmo e tinha uma dureza no olhar capaz de fazer muitos tremerem, um olhar parecido com o dele em tempos. Duro mas que inspirava confiança.- Eu vou atrás de ti, até ao fim do mundo e juro que te mato se alguma coisa acontecer à minha irmã e ao meu sobrinho.

-Eu acredito nisso, mas quando chegasses eu já estaria morto porque se alguma coisa acontece a Ginny ou Fabián eu morro.- Draco disse simplesmente.

-Muito bem. Agora que está tudo esclarecido, temos que falar, dialogar, e tentar descobrir para onde pode Ginny ter ido.

-Eu sabia que eles me escondiam alguma coisa. EU SABIA!- Ron disse.

-Quem te escondia o quê?- George perguntou.

-O Harry e Hermione. Eles sabiam disto tudo!- Ron disse.

-O quê? Eles encobriram aquele canalha?- Fred disse incrédulo.

-Tenho a certeza que eles tinham as suas razões e eu bem posso enumerar algumas- Molly defendeu os amigos da família.- Mas isso não está em questão. Temos que encontrar Ginny, é para isso que estamos cá.

-Não me parece que ela queria ser encontrada.- disse Charlie. Todos olharam para o rapaz que estava olhando a lareira.- Lembram-se de quando ela era pequena e fazia uma asneira, ela escondia-se e ninguém a conseguia encontrar. Eu acho que se Ginny fugiu mesmo, nós não a vamos encontrar se ela não quiser ser encontrada.

-Mas não podemos desistir.- disse Artur.

-Não vamos desistir, mas eu conheço a Ginny, lembro-me dela me confessar segredos em pequena e acreditem que ninguém escondia melhor coisas do que ela. Só a vamos encontrar quando ela quiser.

-Charlie tem razão. Ginny só aparecerá quando estiver pronta.- Bill concordou.

-Vocês falam como se soubessem algo que nós não sabemos.- disse Ron.- Estou farto que me escondam coisas!

-Enquanto vocês passavam o dia a praticar traquinices e a importuná-la, nós dedicávamo-nos a ouvi-la. Conhecemos melhor Ginny do que vocês.- disse Bill.- Ginny é esperta e eu acredito que ela tenha desaparecido do mapa.

-Mas ela tem que estar em algum lado!- Molly tentou.

-E está! Só não vai dizer a ninguém onde, ou pelo menos não a muita gente, se ela disser é a alguém em quem ela confia realmente e que não esteja envolvido nesta história toda, alguém que esteve distante durante algum tempo mas quem ela conhece há muito tempo!- Bill disse.

Todos olharam para ele. Draco sentiu-se afundar ao perceber que ele tinha razão. Ginny só voltaria quando quisesse e ele não sabia quanto tempo ela iria querer estar desaparecida. Que faria ele entretanto? Que iria ele fazer sem ela? Que iria ser da vida dele?


	16. Capítulo Dezasseis

_This time, this place_

_**Este momento, este lugar**_

_Misused, mistakes_

_**Mal usado, erros,**_

_Too long, too late_

_**Demasiado tempo, demasiado tarde**_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_**Quem sou eu para te fazer esperar**_

_Just one chance_

_**Só uma chance**_

_Just one breath_

_**Só um fôlego**_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_**Só no caso de haver algo que restou**_

_Been far away for far too long_

_**Estive longe por demasiado tempo**_

**Nickelback** - Far Away

* * *

**Capítulo Dezasseis

* * *

**

Ginny estava sentada no jardim da pequena casa em que vivera os últimos cinco anos. O sol começava apor-se atrás das montanhas, transformando o céu numa redoma laranja e violeta. Alguns pássaros davam som àquele espectáculo da natureza. Ginny viu uma folha da árvore a que estava encostada cair no chão. O Verão chegava ao fim, o Outono começava a fazer-se notar. Ela viu ao longe um bando de andorinhas fugirem para países mais quentes. Depois olhou para a pequena casa que parecia ter saído de um daqueles contos de fadas dos Muggles. Ela chamava a pequena habitação A Casa Dos Sete Anões. Parecia mesmo o refúgio da Branca de Neve, mas neste conto era ela a Branca de Neve e não havia príncipe encantado para salvá-la. No entanto já estava longe há muito tempo, estava desaparecida demasiado tempo, mais do que ela imaginara que iria precisar, mas sempre que decidia voltar, um pavor apoderava-se dela e ela perdia a coragem. Mas não desta vez, agora ela tinha mesmo que voltar, e se ele quisesse tirar-lhe o filho ela enfrentá-lo-ia, ou fugiria de novo.

Aquela pequena casa isolada nos arredores de Trento em Itália tinha sido a sua casa por demasiado tempo e ela não podia abusar mais da hospitalidade do seu anjo da guarda ou do seu Sete Anões como o chamava muitas vezes. Não ia embora só por causa disso. Estava na hora de Fabián conhecer a sua família, e por mais que a custasse, a hora dele conhecer o pai. Era esse o momento que ela mais receava, não sabia como Draco iria reagir, não sabia como Fabián iria reagir, mas o que ela mais temia era a maneira como ela iria reagir. Durante todo aquele tempo tinha se convencido que já esquecera o seu marido, que já não o amava, mas era fácil falar quando ela tinha estado longe dele durante tanto tempo e o tinha abandonado com toda aquela raiva. Mas e quando o voltasse a ver? Como estaria ele? Será que ainda estava com Pansy? Que tinha ele feito da vida dele?

Ela podia ter tido novidades de Inglaterra mas tinha proibido ao Sete Anões de falar qualquer coisa que fosse sobre o lugar de onde ela fugira. Não fazia ideia de como estava a sua família, os seus amigos ou o seu marido. Achava injusto afastar Fabián de todos eles mas se ela entrasse em contacto com alguém Draco poderia encontrá-la. Mas na noite anterior tinha tomado uma decisão: iria voltar!

Na noite anterior, quando ela fora deitar Fabián, ele agarrou na mão dela e olhou-a fixamente.

-Mamã, o Sete Anões é o meu papá?- a criança disse tristemente.

-Não querido, o Sete Anões é um grande amigo da mamã, nada mais!- ela disse, sentindo o seu coração encolher-se ao ver a tristeza nos olhos do seu filho.

-Então quem é o meu papá?

-O teu papá vive muito longe...

-Ele não gosta de mim?

Ginny controlou-se para não chorar. Não podia dizer ao seu filho que o pai dele o desprezara nos seus primeiros meses de vida e por isso ela tinha fugido dele.

-Claro que gosta! Ele só está...ocupado.

-E eu posso vê-lo um dia destes?

Ginny não disse nada. Sentiu a pequena mão do seu filho apertar a sua. Como podia ela negar isso a ele? Ele tinha o direito de ver o pai, mas também não queria que Draco partisse o pequeno coração do seu filho com desprezo. Ela não queria que o seu filho de apenas cinco anos enfrentasse já a dor de ver as suas expectativas e esperanças pisadas como se fossem nada pelo pai dele.

-Talvez. Um dia querido!

-Quando?

-Não sei.

-Tu não gostas do papá?

-Eu...- ela não sabia o que dizer.

-Ele é mau?

-O teu pai é... diferente to Sete Anões! O teu pai foi educado de maneira diferente e os pais dele foram muito rígidos com ele por isso ele é um pouco duro, mas não é mau querido! Foi a melhor explicação que ela conseguiu arranjar.

-Não faz mal, quero vê-lo na mesma!- Fabián disse com um brilho nos olhos que partiu o coração á sua pobre mãe. Ginny não podia prendê-lo ali para sempre. Talvez Draco tivesse mudado, talvez quisesse mesmo ver o filho, talvez o tivesse procurado, e talvez ela continuasse a mesma mulher ingénua que fora. Draco não se preocupara com eles quando eles estavam ao lado dele, porque se teria preocupado naqueles cinco anos em que ela estivera longe?

-Mamã!- a voz de Fabián tirou-a das suas memórias. Ela levantou-se e sacudiu da sua roupa algumas pequenas folhas que tinham caído da árvore.

-Sim querido?- ela disse, levantando o pequeno louro que acabava de sair da porta que ligava o jardim à casa a correr.

-Queres provar o bolo que eu e o Sete Anões fizemos para ti?

-Claro que quero!- ela disse olhando os olhos cinzentos do filho. Como ele era parecido ao pai, um pequeno Draco Malfoy em miniatura.

Entraram em casa e Ginny esperava ver o Sete Anões na cozinha, mas o bolo estava em cima da mesa, fumegando e emanando um cheiro que fazia crescer água na boca.

-É de chocolate, ele disse que era o teu preferido e que combina contigo que tens olhos de chocolate! É parvo, os teus olhos não podem ser de chocolate senão tinham "fomigas"!

-Fabián, já te disse para não chamares o Sete anões de parvo, fica feio!

-Mas tu chamas!- ele disse amuado.

-Mas eu sou adulta, tu ainda és criança!

-Tudo bem.- a criança disse e calou-se. De repente ficou muito interessado nas suas unhas, Ginny conhecia aquela reacção, era das poucas coisas que ele herdara dela. Ele queria lhe dizer alguma coisa.

-O que foi querido?

-Mãe, os teus olhos são da cor do chocolate, o teu cabelo é "vemelho" e tens pintinhas no "naliz". Tu dizes que eu tenho um cabelo da cor do sol, uns olhos da cor do céu quando vai cair neve e não tenho pintinhas no "naliz". Não sou parecido contigo, sou parecido com o meu papá?

Claro que era, até a maneira que ele levantava a sobrancelha quando ficava aborrecido e o sorriso escarninho que fazia quando fazia alguma brincadeira maldosa eram copiados do seu pai. -És muito parecido com o teu pai!- Fabián sorriu orgulhosamente. Ela rezou para que Draco não desfizesse as expectativas que Fabián estava criando.

-Ele também tem os olhos cinzentos?

-Iguais aos teus. Mas vamos lá partir o bolo?

Fabián assentiu e ela colocou-o no chão. Ele correu até á mesa e sentou-se. Ginny conjurou dois pratos e uma faca e partiu duas fatias de bolo.

-Sabes onde foi o Sete Anões?

-Ele estava aqui há pouco! Mas não sei onde foi. Acho que a "campinha" tocou!

-Campainha!- Ginny corrigiu e Fabián deu uma risada. Desde que ela lhe dissera que iria conhecer o pai que ele andava alegre como ela nunca o tinha visto. Ele já começara a fazer as malas. Ela também lhe disse que ele ia conhecer os tios de quem ela tanto falava e que iria conhecer os avós e Harry Potter. Ele ficou radiante por conhecer Harry Potter, ela tinha lhe contado toda a história do Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu.

Fabián já ia na segunda fatia quando alguém entrou na cozinha. Ginny virou-se para ver um homem louro de olhos azuis a olhar seriamente.

-Que se passa, Colin? Estás com uma cara de quem viu Devorador da Morte!- ela disse levantando-se e aproximando-se do seu antigo colega de escola e seu anjo da guarda por cinco anos.

-É mais ou menos isso, Branca de Neve! Está ali alguém para falar contigo!

-Quem?- Ginny ficou mais pálida do que já era.- Não... Não é ele, quero dizer, não pode ser ele... ele não me conseguia encontrar! Tu não lhe disseste...- Ginny nem sabia o que dizia.

-Não é o Draco, Gin.

-Então?

-É melhor ires ver! Eu fico com Fabián.

Ginny olhou para o filho lambuzado de chocolate. Ele sorriu para ela e voltou a se consentrar em devorar o bolo. Ela olhou para Colin Creevy e depois saiu da cozinha e foi até á sala esperando encontrar qualquer pessoa menos a que viu ali, olhando para o jardim agora escuro.

-Tu?- foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, o homem olhou para ela e sorriu.

* * *

**N/A: **_Próximo capítulo eu explico o que se passou com Draco nos últimos cinco anos. Por agora fico por aqui. Espero que gostem e obrigadão por todas a reviews, não ha melhor prémio e inspiração para mim do que ver que estão gostanto da fic. Bjs_


	17. Capítulo Dezassete

_There've been mornings when I couldn't wake up_

_**Houveram manhãs em que não conseguia acordar**_

_There've been evenings when I couldn't sleep_

_**Houveram noites em que não consegui dormir**_

_My life will be fine for months at a time_

_**A minha vida esteve bem durante alguns meses**_

_Then I'll break down and cry for a week_

_**Mas depois eu ia abaixo e chorava durante uma semana**_

_These years after you_

_**Durante estes anos atrás de ti**_

**Linda Davis** - Years After You

* * *

**Capítulo Dezassete

* * *

**

Cinco anos haviam passado, cinco anos procurando as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo e nem sinal delas, nem um rasto que ele pudesse seguir, nem um sinal, nada. Ele estava sentado no grande cadeirão do seu escritório. Ele tinha chegado tão longe naqueles cinco anos, tinha alcançado tanto na sua carreira e para ele não lhe adiantava de nada. Nem o cargo de Ministro da Magia tinha sido suficiente para ele descobrir onde estava a sua mulher e o seu filho. Depois da conversa com os Wealseys, apesar de ele sentir um sentimento de impotência ele não desistiu de procurar, mas foi tudo em vão. Concentrou-se no seu trabalho e acabou sendo convidado a ser o responsável pelo Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional quatro anos antes do presente. Dois anos depois conseguiu o cargo de Ministro da Magia. Ele finalmente conseguira provar que era um homem diferente do seu pai e era uma figura muito poderosa na sociedade mágica, inspirava confiança e lá no fundo, todas as pessoas tinham uma certa compaixão por ele, Draco Malfoy apesar de sempre simpático e discreto, tinha uma sombra no olhar que não escapava a ninguém e todos sabiam porquê apesar de ninguém comentar. Ele não era só o Ministro da Magia, era também o dono da empresa Malfoy, era mais rico do que o seu pai fora, mas apesar de todo o seu sucesso financeiro, sentia-se vazio.

A mansão estava vazia, mas ele era incapaz de sair daquele lugar, ás vezes, quando pensava em Ginny ainda sentia o cheiro dela, quase conseguia ouvir a voz dela, e depois ouvia os soluços dela, eram momentos angustiantes aqueles em que ele recordava as vezes que a tinha ouvido chorar durante a noite e ele não fizera nada mais do que fingir que dormia. Sentia raiva dele mesmo e sentia-se impotente por não a conseguir encontrar. Tinha até enviado Aurores a ver se a descobriam, mas nem assim. Tinha entrado em contacto com todos os colegas dela de Hogwarts mas nenhum sabia dizer onde estava Ginny. Os seus amigos mais íntimos continuavam sem saber onde ela estava. Nem Luna, nem Harry, nem Hermione, nem a sua família. Falara com pessoas que ele nem sabia que tinham passado por Hogwarts enquanto ele lá estava. Tinha falado com muitos que haviam ido para o mundo dos muggles durante a guerra, tinha viajado para outros países mas nem sinal dela. Acabou chegando à conclusão que ela provavelmente tinha um Guardador Secreto e que era uma pessoa que confiava muito, por tanto, não lhe iria dizer onde ela estava. Talvez fosse Harry, ou Hermione, ou um dos irmãos mais velhos, Luna, Colin Creevy, passaram-lhe uma centena de nomes pela cabeça mas não adiantava de nada, fosse quem fosse era fiel a Ginny e jamais lhe diria uma palavra. Foi aí que percebeu as palavras de Charlie e de Bill naquela noite em que as suas esperanças se tinham afogado perante a cruel verdade: Ginny só voltaria quando quisesse. Ele havia esperado, dias, meses, anos e ela não voltara. A cada minuto que passava ele sentia as suas esperanças desaparecerem. Começava a acreditar que ela não voltaria, e ele nunca iria conhecer o filho que tanto queria poder abraçar.

Draco levantou-se e materializou-se na sua mansão. Eram já quase horas de jantar. Ele sentou-se à mesa e foi servido por Nukky. Comeu sozinho como sempre e depois vagueou pelos corredores abandonados até ao seu quarto vazio. Nunca sentira aquela casa tão fria, nem durante a sua infância aquela casa havia sido tão oca.

Em cima da cama estavam os papéis em que ele tinha trabalhado a noite anterior. Theodore Nott tinha passado lá para lhos entregar no dia anterior. Draco não gostava de Theodore, nunca havia gostado mas aquele homem era o único Slytherin suficientemente esperto para lhe fazer frente e isso fazia Draco respeitá-lo, apesar de não simpatizar com o homem, e Theodore era um homem influente, por isso Draco preferia tê-lo por perto. Theodore aparecera muito bem-disposto, conversaram pouco, mas Theodore, durante toda a conversa tinha um ar de troça que Draco não conseguiu perceber. Aquele homem planeava alguma coisa. Essa conversa tinha ocupado a sua cabeça durante grande parte daquele dia. Entre as memórias de Ginny e a preocupação com Nott, Draco não fizera muito no ministério naquele dia. Tinha sido um dia perdido, não sabia porquê, sempre conseguira se concentrar no trabalho, afastava-se dele mesmo, separava as suas emoções da sua razão e conseguia fazer o seu trabalho como ninguém antes, mas naquele dia sentia-se estranho, inquieto, como se algo fosse acontecer, mas era parvoíce da cabeça dele, eram só as memórias que estavam afectando-o demasiado.

Longe dali, num país mais a sul, Ginny tentava esconder a sua surpresa.

-Boa noite Senhora Malfoy!- Theodore Nott disse a Ginny.

-Boa noite...- ela disse ainda demasiado surpresa para conseguir dizer fosse o que fosse.

-Tenho a certeza que se pergunta o que faço aqui? Pois bem, devo dizer que foi difícil encontrá-la, mas cinco anos de pesquisa conseguiram me conduzir até aqui...

-Como...? O que faz...?- ela ainda não sabia o que dissesse. Muitas vezes imaginou que alguém a encontraria. Harry, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, até Ron, mas Theodore Nott não fazia parte dessa lista.

-Tudo a seu tempo. Foi difícil encontrá-la, foi preciso muitas pesquisas, imaginei que realmente tivesse um guardador secreto que a protegeria do seu marido, pois ele, sendo quem é, não a conseguiu encontrar e devo dizer que hoje em dia ele consegue muita coisa, mas não estou cá para falar dele, estou cá sim para oferecer-lhe a minha ajuda.

-Não percebo?- Ginny finalmente encontrara a razão.- A sua ajuda? Como me encontrou e o que quer de mim?

-Lembra-se daquela nossa conversa, cinco anos atrás, na festa de Millicent?

-Sim...vagamente!

-Nesse dia eu achei-a a mulher mais encantadora deste mundo, e a maneira como o seu marido a tratou foi repugnante. Como é que um homem podia fazer tal coisa a uma mulher como você? Isso tocou-ma ainda mais, a força que você demonstrou, o amor que tinha pelo seu filho. Posso ser um Slytherin mas como lhe disse eu não sou como eles, e admiro mulheres como a senhora. Naquela noite apaixonei-me por você, e quando soube que desaparecera fiz de tudo para encontrá-la. O seu marido ajudou-me, sem ele mesmo saber claro. Ele falou com todos os seus antigos colegas, incluindo Creevy quando este foi a Inglaterra visitar o irmão, todos negaram saber de si. Mas eu sabia que um deles estava mentindo e lembrei-me de me ter dito que Colin Creevy, um grande amigo seu tinha saído do país durante a guerra. A mim pareceu-me que era a melhor pessoa para procurar. O seu amigo escondeu-se muito bem, foi difícil saber onde ele estava, esconde-se muito bem este seu amigo, mas eu consegui, ontem durante a tarde o meu braço direito disse-me a notícia que fez valer cinco anos de procura: Colin tinha sido localizado, sabiam a morada dele e eu tinha a certeza que era aqui que se escondia.

-Só não percebo como me quer ajudar?- Ginny estava desconfiada de toda aquela conversa de Theodore. Uma vez tinha confiado num Slytherin e arrependera-se, não ia cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

-Draco está mais perto do que imagina, sendo quem ele é, não desconfio que demore muito a encontrá-la, ele pôs Aurores atrás de si, está disposto a encontrá-la e ao seu filho de qualquer maneira. Tenho a certeza que lhe quer tirar Fabián.

-Pois chegou tarde Senhor Nott, porque eu estou de partida para Inglaterra e Draco vai mesmo conhecer Fabián!- ela disse firmemente. Por momentos Nott parecia perplexo e desconcertado mas recompôs a sua postura séria.

-Melhor ainda. Pois quero que saiba que estarei do seu lado, se quiser, precisará de muita força e alguém muito influente se quiser enfrentar o seu marido!

-Mas eu não penso enfrentá-lo, mas se tiver que ser, tenho muitas mais pessoas dispostas a o fazer.

-Eu não tinha tanta certeza, Draco Malfoy não é exactamente quem você pensa, muitas coisas mudaram nestes cinco anos!

-Tais como?

-Deixarei que veja com seus próprios olhos.- ele disse. Sim, era melhor que ela visse, assim o susto seria maior e ela não teria tempo para se recompor, iria ter com ele, e ele estaria lá para a ajudar.

-Então eu verei, agora se não se importa, está ficando tarde e eu gostaria de ir me deitar. Amanhã tenho um longo dia pela frente.

-Acredito que sim. Boa noite e boa sorte Senhora Malfoy!- Theodore disse com um brilho no olhar que fez Ginny sentir um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha. Não sabia se podia confiar naquele homem, mas pior do que Draco ele não podia ser e estava disposta a ajudá-la embora as suas razões fossem suspeitas.

Theodore saiu e Ginny ficou só, na entrada pensando no estranho encontro com Nott. Colin acabou aparecendo com Fabián no colo.

-O que ele queria?

-Queria me oferecer ajuda.

-O quê? E eu que pensava que Draco o tinha contratado!

-Também pensei nisso. Mas Nott não me pareceu ser muito fã de Draco, jamais aceitaria ajudá-lo. No entanto não tenho a certeza se as razões dele serão verdadeiras...

-O que ele disse?

-Disse que estava apaixonado por mim.

-Ele...o quê? Estás brincando?!

-Não, antes estivesse. Sei o que homens como ele Draco são capazes de fazer e de dizer para conseguirem o que querem, no entanto também sei que ele é diferente dos outros Slytherins que conheço, só não sei se isso o torna melhor ou pior.

-Esperemos que seja melhor, acho que pior não pode ser. O pior é ele ser como Draco Malfoy.

-Pois...- Ginny disse pensativa- Falando em Draco, quando foste visitar o teu irmão, disseste que Draco fora falar contigo. Nott disse que Draco era alguém muito influente. Diz-me o que sabes? Sei que te pedi que não me dissesses o que se passava por lá mas agora quero saber.

-Oh!- Colin disse ficando ligeiramente corado- Eu só lá estive uma semana e já passaram três anos, mas Draco era o chefe do Departamente de Cooperação Mágica Internacional.

-Ele o quê?- Ginny não esperava aquilo.- Ele é... como?

-Não sei, já se passaram três anos desde essa altura. Ele talvez já nem seja o responsável pelo cargo. Vais ver que vai correr bem Gin. Tens a certeza que não queres que vá contigo?

-Obrigada Sete Anões mas esta é uma guerra que terei que enfrentar sozinha e tu já fizeste muito por mim. Obrigada por tudo.

-Eu faço tudo pela minha Branca de Neve e pelo meu querido Príncipe Encantado!- Colin disse referindo-se a Fabián que havia adormecido nos seus braços.

-É melhor ir deitá-lo, ele manhã terá um dia mais difícil que o meu, ele enfrentará um mundo que não conhece e um pai que ele venera e que provavelmente irá fazer os sonhos dele em pedaços.- Ginny tirou o filho dos braços do amigo e foi deitá-lo.

Quando colocou o cobertor sobre Fabián ele abriu um olho e sorriu.

-É amanhã, mamã!- ele sussurrou.

-Sim, é amanhã, querido!- ela disse e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Fabián fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir. Ginny olhou para o seu principezinho e mais uma vez pediu a Merlin que o seu marido se tivesse tornado numa pessoa melhor e que o seu filho não sofresse como ela sofreu por causa de Draco.


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

_**Say farewell to the dark night**_

_(Diz adeus á noite escura)_

_**I see the coming of the sun**_

_(Eu vejo o solm nascente)_

_**Eu quero estar ao seu lado baby**_

_**Pra recomeçar**_

_**You came and bring the new life**_

_(Tu voltas e trazes uma nova vida)_

_**Into this lonely heart of mine**_

_(Para este meu coração solitário)_

_**One... meu sonho bom**_

_**Two... just wanna be with you**_

_(só quero estar contigo)_

_**Three... por muito tempo esperei**_

_**Preciso ouvir você dizer sim**_

**Ivete Sangalo feat. Brian Mcknight** - Back at one

* * *

Capítulo Dezoito

* * *

Ginny não conseguia dormir. Quando o relógio lhe disse que eram sete horas da manhã, ela decidiu se levantar. As malas estavam arrumadas, estava tudo preparado, ela só precisava contactar Charlie, pois não conseguiria enfrentar a família sozinha.

Ela foi até à cozinha e decidiu fazer o pequeno-almoço para Colin e Fabián. Preparou o seu último pequeno-almoço ali e esmerou-se por fazer tudo o que Colin e Fabián gostavam. Quando eram quase oito horas ela decidiu falar com Charlie. Por aquela altura ele já deveria estar acordado. Agarrou na sua varinha e concentrou-se por se lembrar da cabana do irmão. Materializou-se num quarto mal iluminado, desarrumado mas felizmente limpo. Ela viu luz por baixo da porta do quarto de Charlie e decidiu sentar-se á espera que ele saísse do quarto. O que não demorou muito. Viu o seu irmão sair do quarto, usando apenas umas calças de algodão que servia como pijama e com uma expressão de quem não se importava de poder dormir mais algumas horas. Tinha o cabelo todo despenteado e estava descalço.

-Bom dia!- ela disse. Charlie deu um salto para trás, e esticou o braço como se tivesse lhe apontando uma varinha. Ela riu.

-Que susto Ginny, pensei que fosse um ladrão ou pior!- ele disse. Depois, como se finalmente se apercebesse de quem estava realmente ali, esbugalhou os olhos em estupefacção e gritou- GINNY!?

-Voltei Charles! Quero dizer, vou voltar, está na hora de eu sair da minha toca e enfrentar a realidade mas preciso da tua ajuda, preciso que vás comigo, eu não consigo voltar sozinha, preciso de um apoio, o apoio de alguém que me conhece melhor do que ninguém... Posso contar contigo?

-Claro que podes Ginny! Podes sempre contar comigo. Pensei que soubesses disso e eu até esperava que viesses falar comigo quando desapareceste, esperei cinco anos e nada, mas felizmente voltaste!- ele disse e correu para ela, como fazia quando ela era mais pequena e pegou-a ao colo sem esforço nenhum. Ginny riu e ele voltou a colocá-la no chão.

-Eu passo cá antes do jantar para ires comigo até a toca, pode ser?

-Claro, mas já vais? Não queres tomar o pequeno-almoço comigo?

-Desculpa, mas fica para a próxima, tenho um pequeno louro resmungão á minha espera.

-Ok, eu vou falar com a mãe...

-Não lhe digas que eu vou voltar, não quero que saibam, quero fazer uma surpresa!- ela disse, mas a verdade é que tinha medo que se Molly soubesse, Draco pudesse descobrir. Ela queria voltar, mas primeiro queria falar com a sua família, explicar o sucedido, arranjar aliados para então enfrentar o dragão.

-Como queiras! Então até logo Gin.

-Adeus Charlie!- ela disse, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e materializou-se na casa de Colin.

-Onde foste?- ela ouviu uma voz autoritária mas infantil perguntar-lhe.

-Fui visitar uma pessoa.- ela respondeu sorrindo ao seu filho.

-Posso saber quem?- ele voltou a perguntar. Ginny tentou esconder o riso. Fabián tinha os braços cruzados, uma expressão muito séria na cara e a sobrancelha direita ligeiramente arqueada, uma expressão que ela tinha visto Draco Malfoy usar muitas vezes.

-O teu tio Charlie!- ela disse e viu o seu filho sorrir. A postura séria e adulta que ele tentava manter foi-se embora.

-Aquele que cuida de dragões?

-Esse mesmo. Antes de irmos para casa da avó vamos passar com o tio Charlie!- ela viu o sorriso de Fabián abrir-se ainda mais.

-Não podemos ir já?

-Ias-te embora sem despedir de mim?- Colin apareceu na porta do corredor e fingiu uma expressão magoada.

-Claro que não. Eu ia te dizer adeus depois íamos. Não vejo a hora para ver os meus tios e o meu pai!

-Eu mal vejo a hora é de devorar a deliciosa tarte de maçã que eu fiz ainda há pouco. Quem quer uma fatia?

Os dois homens correram até á cozinha e lançaram-se á comida. Ginny sorriu e juntou-se-lhes. O dia passou tranquilamente, aproveitaram as últimas horas na companhia de Colin, passearam juntos, almoçaram juntos, brincaram juntos e na hora de partir Fabián já não estava tão alegre quanto antes. Ele foi até perto de Colin e disse:

-Vou ter saudades tuas, Sete Anões!- ele disse com a voz tremendo. Ginny sabia que Fabián queria chorar, mas o filho era orgulhoso e não ia deixar que nem Colin nem ela o vissem derramar uma lágrima.

-Eu também, meu principezinho!- Colin disse, colocando-se á mesma altura da criança. Fabián rodeou o pescoço do Sete Anões com os seus pequenos braços, num abraço que fez também Ginny se render á sua tristeza por abandonar aquela casa. Ela caminhou até os dois homens que lhe haviam feito companhia naqueles cinco anos e abraçou-os.

-Mas que lamechas que nós somos!- Colin disse afastando-se. Ela sabia que o amigo também tentava esconder a tristeza.-Mas vá, despachem-se, ou vão chegar atrasados para o jantar maravilhoso que Molly Weasley prepara.

-Adeus Colin, prometo que te vimos visitar!- Ginny disse.

-Eu vou cobrar essa promessa! Adeus Branca de Neve! Adeus principezinho!

Ginny pegou no filho ao colo, as malas já tinha sido enviadas para a cabana de Charlie.

-Adeus Colin!

-Adeus Sete Anões!

E os dois desapareceram da sala de Colin, que ficou olhando para o local onde antes tinham estado duas das pessoas que ele mais gostava no mundo. Ele, durante aqueles cinco anos tinha se convencido que a estadia deles era passageira, para que quando eles fossem embora ele não sofresse, mas não lhe valeu de nada pois continuava doloroso. De repente a casa estava demasiado vazia, demasiado silenciosa. A realidade finalmente embateu contra ele. Nunca mais ia ouvir os gritos de Fabián pela casa, ou as suas risadas, ou as suas brincadeiras. Nunca mais iria ouvir a voz doce da sua melhor amiga, ou o seu sorriso. Estava só, mais uma vez.

Draco agarrou nos papéis que acabava de assinar e enfiou-os dentro da gaveta. Mais um dia sem conseguir adiantar quase nada. Outro dia em que não se conseguira concentrar. Estava inquieto, aborrecido, com péssimo humor. Talvez jantar com os Wealseys o fizesse se acalmar um pouco. Molly tinha o convidado para um jantar e ele aceitou. Estar com os Wealseys era a única maneira de se sentir perto de Ginny, mesmo sem saber onde ela estava. As suas relações com os familiares da sua mulher melhoraram bastante nos últimos cinco anos. Artur já o tratava com respeito e até admiração. Os gémeos já o suportavam muito bem e Molly adorava-o. Só Ron ainda mantinha uma certa agressividade e desconfiança para com ele. Mas Draco não se importava, era a li que se sentia bem, na casa onde Ginny vivera quase toda a sua vida. Quando lá estava era como se ainda conseguisse ouvir a sua voz, o seu riso, sentir o seu cheiro.

Como faltava pouco para o jantar, ele materializou-se no jardim dos Weasleys. Fred e Harry estavam lá com Philipe, o filho de três anos de Ron e Hermione. Estavam tentando ensiná-lo a voar numa vassoura de criança. Phill ria às gargalhadas sempre que caia. Draco sorriu e foi ter com eles.

Algum tempo depois, Molly chamou-os.

-Já nos podes dizer porquê queres que esteja tudo perfeito para nem nos deixares entrar em casa?- Fred perguntou à mãe.

-O Charlie vem para jantar e disse que trazia alguém com ele. Parece que o vosso irmão vem apresentar a namorada à família Molly respondeu, sorridente.

-Está louco! Já não bastava o Bill e o Ron a perderem o que mais belo se tem na vida, que devo dizer é a liberdade, agora também o Charlie!- Fred comentou. Draco e Harry riram-se. Fred olhou para Harry muito sério- Tu, promete-me que não te vais deixar que uma mulher te enfeitice, promete-me, Harry! Tens que prometer que não te deixas levar por falinhas mansas de nenhuma mulher!- Fred fingiu desespero.- Ate o George já está quase assassinando a sua linda e deliciosa liberdade!- ele concluiu dramaticamente.

-Não sejas parvo, Fred! Ter uma relação e um compromisso com outra pessoa não é o fim do mundo!- Molly disse. Nesse momento, Hermione, Ron, George e Angelina materializaram-se no jardim.

-Chegaram os loucos!- Fred disse. Harry e Draco riram, mas os outros nada perceberam e ficaram olhando para Fred ofendidos.

-Não lhes liguem!- Molly disse- Agora só falta Artur! Espero que ele não demore. Charlie deve estar quase chegando!

E não demorou, pouco depois Artur entrou na sala onde todos se tinham colocado. Molly olhava impacientemente para o relógio. Estavam todos em silêncio, excepto Phill e Harry que brincavam num canto.

-A qualquer minuto!- Molly murmurou, mas como a sala estava imersa num silêncio quase absoluto, todos a ouviram.

E de repente a sala encheu-se de fumo verde. Viram uma figura erguer-se da lareira carregando algo nos braços. Charlie sorriu para todos, mas os olhos dos restantes que estavam na sala estavam fixos na criança loura, de olhos cinzentos que estava nos braços de Charlie.

Ginny olhou para o irmão. Estava super nervosa, não sabia bem porquê, afinal era a sua família, era só o tempestuoso Ron, os divertidos gémeos, os seus pais, provavelmente Hermione e Harry também lá estavam. Pessoas que ela adorava, não havia razão para aquele nervosismo. Mas havia qualquer coisa que a enervava, a fazia recear o regresso á Toca.

-Pronta?- Charlie disse, segurando Fabián, que passara a adorar o tio, no colo.

-Não! Mas se for para esperar que eu esteja pronta nunca mais volto.- ela disse.

-Podiamos materializarmo-nos lá, sabes!

-Prefiro pela Floo, é mais seguro para Fabián, já corri o risco de deixá-lo para trás quando me materializei aqui, mas não sabia a tua morada!

-Ok, se é isso que queres! Vamos?

-Vai tu á frente, eu sigo-te!- ela disse. A sua intenção era ter a enorme figura do seu irmão a escondê-la quando aparecesse em casa. Teria tempo de respirar fundo antes de se revelar aos familiares.

Charlie disse: a Toca! E desapareceu entre as chamas verdes. Ginny seguiu-o. Quando se deu de conta estava na sala de estar da Toca. Charlie estava á sua frente, com Fabián num braço e a mala dela na mão oposta. Ginny carregava a bolsa de Fabián. Ela respirou fundo e preparou-se para se revelar á família mas a voz do seu filho petrificou-a:

-Olá papá!


	19. Capítulo Dezanove

_Meu coração_

_Sem direção_

_Voando só por voar_

_Sem saber onde chegar_

_Sonhando em te encontrar_

_E as estrelas_

_Que hoje eu descobri_

_No seu olhar_

_As estrelas vão me guiar_

**Ivete Sangalo** – Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim

* * *

**Capítulo Dezanove

* * *

**

Draco olhou surpreso para a criança que Charlie tinha sobre o seu braço. Uma onde de alegria percorreu-lhe o corpo. Viu a criança ser posta no chão e caminhar até ele. Não sabia bem o que fizesse, sonhara tanto com aquele momento mas não fazia ideia de como devia reagir com Fabián. Este pelo contrário mostrava-se muito á vontade. Quando chegou ao pé de Draco, sorriu, estendeu a mão e disse:

-Olá papá! Eu sou o Fabián!

Draco sorriu e apertou a mão do seu filho, ele portava-se como um adulto e Draco riu. Não conseguiu se conter e pegou no filho ao colo.

-Olá Fabián, eu sou Draco Malfoy!

-Sabes quem eu sou não sabes?- Fabián perguntou receoso que Draco não o reconhecesse.

-Claro que sei! És a pessoa que eu mais queria conhecer neste mundo!- Draco sentiu os braços da criança rodearem o seu pescoço e sentiu que iria explodir de alegria. Fechou os olhos e apertou o filho.

Ginny ouvia a conversa toda atrás de Charlie. Estavam todos concentrados na cena que se passava entre pai e filho e Ginny sentia um nó na garganta. Não só por estar ouvindo as palavras que pai e filho trocavam, que não era nada do que ela imaginou mas também porque não esperava que ele estivesse ali. A voz dele provocou uma centena de diferentes sensações dentro de Ginny. E foi como se aqueles cinco anos não tivessem passado. Foi invadida por um turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios. Odio e amor, raiva e saudade, tristeza... Ela fechou os olhos. Não queria sair de trás de Charlie mas era inevitável. Enquanto os outros ainda não se tinham recomposto da surpresa, Charlie aproveitou para se afastar e revelar Ginny, no entanto ainda demorou a notarem que ela estava ali. Foi Draco, que quando abriu os olhos se deu conta que havia mais alguém com Charlie. Os seus olhos cinzentos apanharam o olhar de uns castanhos chocolate que ele tanto sentira falta. Ele sentiu o seu coração dar um salto.

-Ginny!- ele murmurou. Nesse momento todos os olhares dirigiram-se a Ginny e o barulho irrompeu pela sala dos Weasleys.

-Meu deus Ginny, onde estiveste?

-Que aconteceu?

-Porque não deste notícias?

Ela foi bombardeada por uma dezena de perguntas. Harry, Hermione e os outros Wealseys cercaram-na, eram tantas perguntas que ela nem percebia o que diziam. Sentiu o seu temperamento Weasley, que havia estado adormecido por cinco anos acordar com mais força que nunca.

-PAREM!- ficou satisfeita por ver que todos se calavam. Ela afastou-se da lareira, afastando-se da multidão que a cercava mas sem olhar para a única pessoa que não a tinha cercado e que ainda tinha Fabián no colo.- Está melhor! Eu vou explicar tudo, mas não agora! Gostaria de jantar e depois então conto tudo!- ela disse. Viu olhares insatisfeitos mas acharam melhor dar-lhe espaço. Ela não iria falar á frente de Draco, não podia, não lhe ia revelar o lugar onde se escondera. E se precisasse se esconder novamente?

Jantaram em silêncio. Ela conseguia ver os olhares que a família e amigos lhe lançavam e sabia que eles estavam se contendo para não lhe fazerem perguntas, mas o olhar que mais a fazia sentir-se desconfortável era o do seu marido. Ginny sentou-se entre Charlie e Harry, o lugar mais distante de Draco que ela havia encontrado mas mesmo assim ele estava demasiado perto. Ela sentia arrepios sempre que sentia o olhar dele colar-se nela. Sentia raiva dela mesma, sentia frustração e humilhação. Ela tinha se convencido que qualquer sentimento que nutria por Draco Malfoy estava morto e enterrado mas era tudo ilusão. Todos os sentimentos tinham estado apenas adormecidos pela distância mas agora voltavam todos e ela sentia vontade de fugir dali. Ela não estava preparada para o ver, ela não o queria ver, ela não se tinha preparado para aquilo, ela não esperava ele ali, ele não devia estar ali, ele não podia estar ali. Porque estava ele ali? Porque estava Draco Malfoy na casa dos Weasleys? E porque agiam todos tão cordialmente com ele? Que acontecera naqueles cinco anos? Um milagre de certeza ao ver que o seu pai e Draco se tratavam tão bem.

O jantar passou depressa demais, e era hora de enfrentar todas as perguntas chegou antes que ela estivesse preparada. Antes que todos pudessem atacá-la novamente com perguntas, Molly disse algo que Ginny não gostou nada de ouvir.

-Eu sei que estamos todos curiosos e cheios de saudades mas Ginny tem assuntos importantes para falar com alguém e tem de ser a sós, por isso quero todos na cozinha imediatamente! Ginny e Draco têm que falar.

Ginny sentiu-se desesperar, sentiu vontade de gritar, de agarrar um deles e implorar que ficasse. Mas eles desapareceram pela porta da cozinha sem que ela tivesse tempo de abrir a boca. Ela não queria estar só com Draco, ela não podia estar só com ele e ela certamente não tinha nada para lhe dizer.

Ele olhava para ela, não sabia o que dissesse. Tinha milhares de perguntas para lhe fazer mas não conseguia, não a queria assustar, não podia deixá-la fugir novamente.

-Ginny...- ele disse suavemente.

-Não digas nada!- ela disse friamente. A voz dele, mais uma vez fê-la sentir-se um ratinho enfrentando um tigre. Isso avisou-a de que tinha que se manter firme e não deixar ele perceber que a afectava. Ela podia ainda estremecer com a presença dele mas as memórias eram bem dolorosas e ela não era mais a frágil e doce Ginny que ele conhecera.- Não temos nada para falar! Eu fugi do teu pé e agora voltei, mas não para ti! Voltei porque Fabián queria te conhecer e ele tem esse direito, mas eu quero distância de ti e daquela mansão! Eu não quero ouvir as tuas palavras nem quero saber nada de ti por isso agora, se não te incomodar, eu tenho que ir falar com a minha família!

Draco sentiu-se pior do que nunca. Sabia que ela tinha razão para estar assim, ia suportar, ia tratá-la com respeito e ia tentar manter a distância, mas queria o amor dela de volta. Só que sabia que não iria ser fácil, porque naquele momento, ela provavelmente o odiava. Mas não era fácil lidar coma frieza dela e um sentimento de derrota tomou conta dos seus pensamentos, mas ele não podia desistir, era a mulher que amava que estava em causa.

Ginny foi até á cozinha e todos olharam para ela um pouco surpresos. Esperavam que ela demorasse mais na sala. Ela abriu a boca para falar mas perdeu a coragem. O encontro com Draco tinha a alterado, tinha os nervos á flor da pele e não estava em condições de explicar nada a ninguém, muito menos sabendo que ele estava a poucos metros dela

-Desculpem mas eu... eu estou cansada e preciso ficar sozinha. Amanhã falamos! Vamos Fabián?

-E o papá?

-O papá vai para a casa dele, nós vamos para o hotel!

-Mas eu quero ficar com o papá!- Fabián insistiu.

-Ele pode ficar comigo!- ela ouviu Draco dizer atrás de si. Sentiu a respiração dele perto do seu pescoço, ele estava a poucos centímetros dela e ela não gostava da proximidade, fazia-a sentir-se vulnerável. A voz dele estava diferente, tinha uma nota de tristeza, mas era mais forte do que ela se lembrava.

Ela deu um passo em frente para se afastar dele. Aquele homem ainda tinha a capacidade de fazê-la querê-lo e odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Ela sentiu-se humilhada, como é que ela podia ainda sequer conseguir ter sentimentos bons em relação a Draco. Ela nunca admitiria isso, mas ainda assim ela sentia que era vergonhoso, depois de tudo o que ele fizera. Mas a raiva era mais forte e ela não iria se deixar enganar novamente.

-Não Fabián! Tu vens comigo, amanhã vês novamente o teu pai!- ela disse, não queria discutir com o filho, mas precisava sair dali, afastar-se de Draco, fugir mais uma vez, mas não para tão longe nem por tanto tempo. Ela só precisava de uma noite para erguer as suas defesas que foram apanhadas de surpresa.

-Podes ficar aqui querida, o teu quarto ainda está como deixaste e Fabián pode ficar no quarto de Ron!- Molly informou.

-Obrigada mãe, mas eu vou para o hotel! Amanhã eu volto! Vamos Fabián!

-Mas...- ele tentou dizer mas a expressão na cara da sua mãe fê-lo fazer o que ela dizia. Ginny despediu-se rapidamente da família, sem olhar para Draco e foi até ao jardim, de onde se materializou no hotel.

Uma vez no seu quarto e com Fabián dormindo, ela deitou-se na cama e sentiu a raiva tomar conta dela. Quis gritar. Era raiva de Draco mas principalmente, raiva dela mesma. Sentia-se estúpida por se aperceber que Draco ainda lhe causava sensações além de ódio. O cheiro dele ainda a fazia se deliciar, a voz dele ainda a fazia estremecer, o calor dele ainda a arrepiava, o olhar dele ainda a prendia, o corpo dele ainda a atraia. Ela agarrou na almofada e jogou contra a parede.

"Não!" a mente dela gritou. Ela não se ia deixar levar pelos sentimentos parvos que tinham decidido acordar após cinco anos de distância. Ela não iria sucumbir ao charme dele mais uma vez. Ela ainda se lembrava perfeitamente como sofrera e algumas das feridas ainda estavam bem abertas. Ela não iria perdoá-lo. Não agora nem nunca. Ele podia ter dado a volta á sua família mas não a ela, mesmo que ele tentasse ela não iria acreditar nem em uma única palavra saída da boca dele. Por ela, ele até podia ser o Ministro da Magia que continuaria sendo o cruel e frio Draco Malfoy com quem ela casara cinco anos antes.

Draco Malfoy deitou-se na cama sentindo-se desiludido. Tinha passado cinco anos imaginando o que diria a Ginny quando a visse, se a visse, mas quando teve o momento foi como se a sua mente se esvaziasse. Depois, quando finalmente encontrou as palavras que lhe queria dizer ela jogou-lhe um balde de água fria, nem lhe deu oportunidade. Ele olhou para o lugar vazio ao seu lado na cama, onde cinco anos antes ela se tinha deitado e chorado noites sem fim. O ódio que ele sentiu nas palavras que ela lhe havia dito quase fê-lo querer desistir, mas ele não passara aqueles cinco anos á espera e a procurando para a gora desistir, nem que ele tivesse que ir ao inferno e voltar, ele iria conseguir conquistá-la e fazê-la feliz, como ela merecia. Ele nunca fora um homem de desistir de nada, não seria agora, que enfrentava a luta mais importante da sua vida, que ele se iria render. Mas Ginny jamais iria perdoá-lo, e mais uma vez ele sentiu-se derrotado. Agora que ele finalmente tinha Ginny perto dele, sentia uma contradição dentro da sua cabeça. Ele queria lutar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que era uma luta em vão. Ginny odiava-o e esse era o único sentimento que ela seria capaz de nutrir por ele. Se pelo menos ele não tivesse destruído todos os sentimentos bons que ela uma vez nutrira por ele?

Draco fechou os olhos mas não conseguiu dormir, passou a noite tentando decidir o que deveria fazer.


	20. Capítulo Vinte

_I'd never hurt you (If I could turn back) _

_**Eu nunca te magoaria (Se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo)**_

_And never leave your side (If I could turn back) _

_**E nunca sair do teu lado (Se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo)**_

_If I could turn back the hands _

_**Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo andar para trás**_

_There'll be nothing I wouldn't do for you (If I could turn back)_

_**Não haveria nada que eu não fizesse por ti (Se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo) **_

_Forever honest and true to you (If I could turn back) _

_**Para sempre honesto e fiel a ti (Se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo)**_

_If you accept me back in your heart, I love you _

_**Se me aceitares de volta no teu coração, eu amo-te**_

_If I could turn back the hands _

_**Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo andar para trás**_

**R.Kelly** - If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte

* * *

**

Ginny acordou no dia seguinte ainda se sentindo confusa. Ela abriu as cortinas e tomou um duche. Depois telefonou para o serviço de quartos para pedir o pequeno-almoço. Fabián ainda dormia quando a comida chegou. Ginny acordou o filho suavemente e pela primeira vez ele não fez manha para se levantar.

-Vamos visitar o papá hoje?- foi a primeira coisa que ele disse logo que abriu os olhos. Ginny sentiu-se a pior mãe do mundo quando disse:

-Não, não vamos ver o teu pai hoje, vamos sim ver a tua avó.

Fabián perdeu o brilho que tinha no olhar, trocou de roupa em silêncio e tomou o pequeno-almoço sem dizer nada ou sequer olhar para Ginny. Ela sentiu-se mal pelo filho, mas ainda não estava preparada para ver Draco, tinha ainda que por os seus sentimentos em ordem. Ela pensou que uma noite bastaria mas percebeu que a tempestade dentro dela era mais forte do que ela imaginara.

Depois de acabarem o pequeno-almoço, Ginny e Fabián foram até a Toca. Felizmente já tinham saído todos, só lá estava Molly e Phill. Fabián deu-se bem com o mais novo membro da família Weasley e ficaram entretidos a um canto. Finalmente ela teve oportunidade de falar com a sua mãe.

-Então querida, vais me contar o que aconteceu?

-Sim, mãe. Foi para isso que vim.- Ginny disse e respirou fundo. Estava na hora da mãe dela saber o canalha que Draco Malfoy era.- Mãe, eu fugi por causa de Draco...

-Oh, eu sei querida, todos nós sabemos!- Molly disse. Ginny olhou para ela desconfiada.

-Sabem? Como? O que sabem?

-No dia que desapareceste Draco virou Londres ao contrário á tua procura, quando não te encontrou veio até mim e contou-me tudo o que se passou entre vocês.- Molly explicou.

Certamente ele não tinha dito tudo a Molly, ele não seria capaz de ter dito que a violara, que a desprezara, que a ameaçara. Ela estava convencida que ele tinha inventado uma história qualquer para explicar o desaparecimento dela, tinha inventado uma discussão qualquer entre eles e provavelmente tinha mentido acerca dela, provavelmente tinha dito que ela exagerara na reacção, o mais provável é que ele tivesse feito com que parecesse que a culpa era dela. Ela estava convencida disso porque se ele tivesse contado a verdade Molly não estaria tão tranquila nem Draco estaria vivo, tinha sido assassinado pelos seus irmãos de certeza.

-E o que foi que ele contou?- Ginny disse curiosa. Qual seria a mentira que Draco inventara?

Molly sentou-se numa das cadeiras da cozinha e fez sinal para Ginny se sentar ao seu lado. Ginny sentou-se e Molly segurou-lhe uma mão.

-Ele disse o que aconteceu na noite do casamento de Luna, foi horrível, ele estava tão arrependido, chorou como nunca tinha visto ninguém chorar, era tanto a culpa e a dor nos olhos dele, é claro que fiquei furiosa com ele mas os olhos dele não mentiam...

-A mãe acreditou?- Ginny disse levantando-se com brusquidão e afastando-se de Molly.- Acha mesmo que ele estava arrependido? Ele só estava fingindo, tentando ganhar a vossa confiança para que vocês dissessem onde eu estava para ele poder ir atrás de mim e tirar-me Fabián...

-Não querida...

-Sim mãe, não sei quantas mais mentiras ele vos contou, para todos o adorarem, mas ele é um canalha, a mãe não faz ideia da maneira como ele me tratava depois do casamento, não faz ideia do desprezo, do ódio, do divertimento que ele tinha ao ver-me sofrer! Ele é um canalha!- Ginny gritou.

-Eu sei de tudo o que ele fez, ele disse-me e explicou-me. Sei que ele foi cruel, que foi frio Ginny mas ele foi criado assim, tu lembras-te de Lucius Malfoy, não lembras querida, pois Draco criou uma carapaça parecida ao pai para abafar a dor...- Molly falou suavemente, tentando acalmar Ginny.

-Não! São tudo mentiras! Ele está mentindo e não sei como vocês podem acreditar nele. A mãe mesma disse, eu lembro-me de Lucius Malfoy, ele é como o pai dele, ainda pior, ele não quer saber de ninguém a não ser ele e o seu prazer. Tudo o que ele disse ou fez estes cinco anos para ganhar a vossa confiança é mentira!- Ginny gritou desesperada, não podia acreditar que a sua família tinha caído nas mentiras de Draco. Não a sua família que sempre odiara os Malfoys.- Vocês próprios me disseram quando comecei a namorar com ele, ele é um Malfoy, ele foi um Devorador da Morte, por causa dele Dumbledore morreu, Bill é um meio lobisomem, Hogwarts...- Ginny sentiu a voz sumir. Os soluços tomaram conta dela e lágrimas de desespero e raiva cairam pela sua cara. Molly levantou-se a abraçou a filha.

-Eu percebo que seja difícil para ti acreditares no que te estou dizendo, quem sofreu mais por causa de Draco foste tu, querida, mas ele ama-te...

-Não, não ama!- a raiva deu-lhe força para falar-. Ele só quer tirar Fabián de mim, ele quer me fazer sofrer e eu não vou acreditar em nada disto. Não vou! Não sei como ele vos conseguiu enganar mas ele já me enganou uma vez e não o vai fazer novamente mãe.

-Gin...

-Não digas mais nada mãe! Já vi que estás enfeitiçada pelas belas mentiras dele, mas eu não vou cair na armadilha. Ele conseguiu-vos como aliados, realmente ele foi muito inteligente mas ele não ganhou esta guerra!- Ginny disse, afastando-se da mãe. Deu uma volta á cozinha tentando se acalmar. Foi aí que viu o Profeta Diário sobre a mesa e a sua foto acenando sorridentemente. O título sobressaía a negro por cima da fotografia: A Mulher do Ministro da Magia Volta Após Cinco Anos. Ginny sentiu a sua cabeça andar á roda. Agarrou-se ao balcão da cozinha para não cair. As palavras "Ministro da Magia" faziam eco dentro da sua cabeça. Ministro?

-Ginny estás bem?- Molly disse preocupada.

-Mãe... Ministro?! Ele é o Ministro...?- Ginny mal conseguia articular as palavras. O choque era demasiado grande, pelos vistos Draco não mentira só á sua família. Como é que ele tinha conseguido manter uma farsa para toda a sociedade mágica? Como é que tinham posto um ex-Devorador Da Morte como ministro? De repente ela sentiu-se fraquejar. Aquele poder todo de Draco assustava-a. Não tinha força para lutar contra um ministro. Que podia ela fazer contra o Ministro da Magia?

-Sim querida! Draco é o ministro da Magia, não sabias?

-Não...- ela balbuciou. Ainda era difícil ela acreditar naquilo. Ele não podia ser ministro, não podia, isso não estava nos seus planos, ela não contára com aquilo, ele era o cehfe do Departamento de Cooperação Mágica, com isso ela conseguia lidar, mas Ministro? Não podia estar a acontecer.

Ela não tinha previsto nada daquilo. Era suposto a família dela ainda odiar Draco Malfoy, era suposto ela não o ter encontrado naquela casa na noite anterior e não era suposto ele ser mais poderoso do que era antes. Ela nunca imaginara que Draco Malfoy pudesse ser Ministro da Magia, quando á seis anos atrás as pessoas ainda o olhavam com desconfiança pelo que ele fizera enquanto Devorador da Morte.

Ela ouviu a voz do seu filho, chamá-la da sala de estar, mas parecia tudo tão longe. Ela precisava se sentar, ela precisava de um copo de água com açúcar. Ela deambulou até á cadeira, sentou-se e colocou a cara entre as mãos. Molly leu os pensamentos da filha e colocou um copo á sua frente. Ginny bebeu a água adocicada toda.

-Mãe, vê quem está aqui!- a voz de Fabián já não estava tão longe, era mais clara. Ginny levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com um par de olhos cinzentos que não eram certamente os do seu filho.

"NÃO! Ele não!" a sua cabeça gritou tentando se salvar daquele encontro. Mas Draco Malfoy estava mesmo ali e ela não tinha forças para fugir dali, mas também não tinha forças para enfrentá-lo. Que iria fazer? Mais valia ela ter perdido os sentidos alguns momentos antes. Ela fechou os olhos por uns segundos esperando que Draco não fosse mais do que uma visão causada pela baixa tensão. Mas não era, ele estava mesmo ali e ela teria que lidar com a situação.

-Draco! Que bom ver-te. Senta-te.- Molly disse. Era bom ele estar ali. Ginny não acreditara nela, mas se visse o que Molly tinha visto nos olhos dele, talvez acreditasse.

-Bom dia Senhora Weasley, eu não queria incomodar, mas precisava falar consigo...- ele disse numa voz um pouco atrapalhada.

Ginny olhou para ele com desprezo. Ele estava ali para inventar mais mentiras, para manter aquela farsa de bom samaritano. Ela sentiu uma raiva crescente dentro de si e ao mesmo tempo, ao vê-lo olhar para ela com aqueles olhos cor de tempestade, uma vontade de jogar toda a dor para trás e amá-lo atacou-a. NÃO. Ela não iria cair na armadilha. Não. Ela não ia sucumbir ao charme dele. E não. Ela não ia cometer o erro de acreditar nele e se entregar sem pensar nas consequências mais uma vez.

-Claro! Mas senta-te. Ginny não está se sentindo muito bem. Julgo que o regresso foi difícil para ela. Eu vou ver se tenho alguma coisa para ela se acalmar. Ficas com ela?- Molly perguntou a Draco, já saindo da cozinha.

-Não!- Ginny disse o mais alto que conseguiu. Ela não queria ficar a sós com ele. Ela não podia, estava demasiado fraca para conseguir aguentar.

-Eu não demoro.- Molly disse já subindo as escadas

-Que se passa mamã?- a voz de Fabián confortou-a. A voz do seu filho deu-lhe força para ela se levantar.

-Estou só um pouco fraca, mas já passa querido!- ela caminhou até ao filho, queria agarrar-se a ele, mas lembrou-se que Fabián estava no colo de Draco e ela não se atrevia a se aproximar dele. Aquele homem despertava demasiadas coisas dentro dela, sentimentos que ela preferia não sentir. Deixou-se ficar em pé, segurando-se na mesa da cozinha.

-Ginny, precisamos falar!- ela ouviu a voz forte do seu marido dizer.

-Nós não temos nada para falar!- ela respondeu agressivamente.

-Então deixa-me pelo menos eu falar!- ele insistiu, falando delicadamente.

-Não! Eu não quero ouvir as tuas mentiras!- ela disse friamente mas sem coragem de o olhar nos olhos- Podes ter conseguido enganar a minha família e todas as outras pessoas, podes ter conseguido fazer o mundo inteiro acreditar em ti, mas eu não acreditarei numa única palavra saída da tua boca. Eu sei que representas muito bem o papel de homem abandonado, triste e magoado com o desaparecimento da mulher que amavas, mas eu sei que é tudo teatro. Podes inventar o que quiseres, podes prometer o que bem te apetecer que eu não acredito em ti. Acreditei uma vez e paguei caro por isso, não cometerei o mesmo erro novamente!- ela disse firmemente. Sentia-se mais forte, o ódio estava lhe dando força para o enfrentar. O seu olhar era gelado, já não precisava da mesa para se manter em pé.

-Não é mentira...- ele tentou, mas ela não lhe deu oportunidade.

-Não vale a pena gastares o teu latim comigo! Guarda-o para todos os outros. Eu posso ser a única pessoa que não acredita em ti, mas sei que eu estou certa. Tu não prestas, és um canalha, sempre foste, eu não vi isso, mas tu fizeste questão de mo mostrar há cinco anos atrás e não acredito que mudaste assim, só porque eu decidi desaparecer. Não caio na história de teres percebido o quanto me amavas quando percebeste que eu já não estava ali. Até tenho a certeza que ainda te escondes com Pansy em algum motel barato para dares asas aos vossos des...- ela calou-se lembrando-se que Fabián estava ali. O filho estava quase chorando. Ela sentiu-se fraca novamente. No entanto, aproximou-se do filho e ele agarrou-se a ela. Enfiou a cabeça no ombro dela e chorou. Ele podia gostar muito do pai, mas ainda era a ela que ele corria quando se sentia triste. Ela afastou-se de Draco, afastando também a sua atenção dele e dedicando-se ao filho.

-Desculpa Fabián. A mamã não queria que chorasses!

-Tu... não gostas... do papá!- ele soluçou.

-Mas tu gostas e não faz mal que gostes e podes vê-lo quando quiseres! Eu prometo!- Ginny disse tentando tranquilizar o filho.

-Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. Mas não vou desistir de falar contigo. Algum dia falaremos os dois, sozinhos, e não terás para onde escapar, e vais me ouvir Ginny, e vou te fazer acreditar, custe o que custar.- ele disse. Ginny quis interpretar aquilo como uma ameaça mas o tom das palavras dele não deixou que isso acontece. Não era uma ameaça, soava mais como um pedido, soava como a única esperança que lhe restava.

Ela viu-o desaparecer pela porta que ligava á sala e depois lembrou-se que Phill estava sozinho. Levantou-se e foi até á sala, preocupada com o sobrinho. Ficou aliviada ao encontrar a criança dormindo pacificamente sobre o sofá.

-Onde está Draco?- Molly disse com um frasco que continha um líquido rosa dentro.

-Foi embora!- Ginny respondeu. Molly percebeu que a filha estava alterada. Tinham discutido. Molly olhou para Ginny e sentiu-se triste. Ginny não iria perdoar Draco facilmente. Mas Molly acreditava que ele iria conseguir. Todo aquele tempo que ele havia esperado por ela não havia de ter sido em vão. Ela ainda tinha esperanças de que eles pudessem ser felizes.


	21. Capítulo Vinte e Um

_Baby, just have a heart_

_**Baby, tem coração**_

_I'm begging you_

_**Estou te implorando**_

_Let me show you know much I need you_

_**Deixa-me mostrar-te o quanto preciso de ti**_

_Baby, just have a heart_

_**Baby tem coração**_

_This much is true_

_**Isto tudo é verdade**_

_I miss your touch_

_**Sinto falta do teu toque**_

_I'm still in love with you_

_**Ainda estou apaixonado(a) por ti**_

**Celine Dion** – Have a Heart

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Um

* * *

**

Fabián insistira em ficar em casa dos avós o resto do dia e passar lá a noite. Ginny não teve coragem de negar aquele pedido ao filho. Ela tinha o privado de cinco anos de convivência com a família, era o mínimo que podia fazer. Além disso ia lhe fazer bem estar sozinha durante algum tempo. Ela tinha muito para pensar, tinha a sua cabeça para ordenar, tinha que decidir o que fazer. A sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo e ela não sabia que caminho seguir.

Ainda tinha raiva saindo por todos os poros da sua pele. Entrou no hotel um pouco depressa, mas ela só queria chegar ao seu quarto, jogar-se para a cama e esquecer, esquecer a noite passada, esquecer aquela manhã. Ia tão distraída que nem reparou que alguém saía do elevador que ela ia entrar e chocou, inevitavelmente com um homem. Ficou um pouco atordoada e depois percebeu o que se passara. Olhou para o homem e pediu desculpa, sem sequer reparar quem era mas depois olhou para ele como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Não faz mal, Senhora Malfoy! Na verdade até foi bom encontrá-la.- Theodore Nott disse sorrindo. Ela não gostava do sorriso daquele homem, nem dos olhos dele. Ela tinha sempre a sensação que escondiam algo obscuro.

"É como todos os Slytherins." ela pensou, claramente se lembrando de Draco. Mas não, não eram todos os Slytherins que a faziam sentir aquilo. Por mais mentiroso e cruel que Draco fosse, ela não tinha aquela estranha sensação de que Theodore escondia algo. Aquele homem causava-lhe arrepios, mas não como os que Draco lhe causava. Aqueles arrepios eram de medo.

-Ai sim?- Ginny disse, forçando um sorriso. Ele nunca lhe tinha dado razões para ela desconfiar dele por isso ela não ia ser mal-educada só porque estava furiosa com Draco Malfoy.

-Queria fazer-lhe um convite. Gostaria que jantasse comigo esta noite.- ele disse com um brilho nos olhos.

-Desculpe Senhor Nott, mas apesar de separada de Draco, eu continuo casada com ele não fica bem jantarmos juntos e...

-É só um jantar, não estou lhe convidando para passar a noite comigo. É um simples jantar de amigos. Só quero falar um pouco consigo, conhecê-la melhor, saber o que fez estes cinco anos.- ele disse sorrindo.

Ginny não sabia como dizer não. Tinha a certeza que fosse qual fosse a desculpa que arranjasse, ele iria dar-lhe a volta. Por isso, e contra a sua vontade ela balbuciou:

-Tudo bem!

-Óptimo! Passo por cá às oito para buscá-la!- ele disse, agarrou-lhe na mão e beijou-a.- Tenha uma boa tarde Senhora Weasley. E depois foi embora.

Ginny entrou no elevador e subiu até ao seu quarto. Que queria aquele homem dela? Qual o interesse de Nott numa Weasley? Estaria realmente apaixonado? Não, não estava, ela conseguia perceber isso, não era parva. Então que interesse obscuro teria Theodore Nott na mulher de Draco Malfoy? Ginny não sabia mas bem poderia usar aquele jantar para descobrir.

Faltavam poucos minutos para as oito. Ela estava ansiosa, não porque iria jantar com Nott mas sim porque queria descobrir a razão de todo aquele interesse dele por ela.

Ela usava um vestido preto discreto, o cabelo apanhado e nem usava maquilhagem. Não se esmerara muito na sua figura, mas também não precisava. Não ia jantar com Nott para o conquistar nem o surpreender. Ia descobrir qual o segredo obscuro por detrás daquele homem.

Ele foi pontual, oito horas ligaram da recepção para avisá-la de que o cavalheiro com quem iria jantar já a esperava. Ginny dirigiu-se para o Hall e lá encontrou Nott, com o seu ar misterioso e ao mesmo tempo arrepiante. Ele usava um fato negro com uma gravata azul que fazia o azul dos olhos dele sobressaírem entre o negro do seu cabelo e a tez morena da sua face.

Ginny respirou fundo e foi ter com ele. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão. Depois conduziu-a até ao restaurante do hotel e sentaram-se numa mesa discreta. Ginny ficou satisfeita por isso. Não queria ser vista na companhia dele. Já bastava o facto de ela ter reaparecido após tanto tempo sumida, e ainda por cima ser a mulher do Ministro da Magia. Os jornalistas deveriam andar eufóricos para descobrir o que acontecera com ela, e ela ser encontrada com Nott, iria perfeitamente fazer as delícias de muitos jornalistas.

Pediram a comida e Nott não perdeu tempo.

-Agora falemos! Estou curioso, porquê Colin Creevy? Porquê fugir sem deixar rasto? Draco Malfoy magoou-a assim tanto?

-Sim, falemos, mas que tal falarmos de si?- ela disse tentando esquivar-se às perguntas- Afinal parece saber mais sobre mim do que eu sobre si, Senhor Nott. Porquê este interesse súbito em mim?

-Não é súbito, já dura á cinco ano.- ele disse depois de sorrir.

-Vou ser sincera, não acredito que esteja apaixonado por mim, por isso gostaria de saber porquê este interesse na minha pessoa.

-Pode não acreditar, mas os meus sentimentos são sinceros. Posso te tratar por Ginny?- ele perguntou. Ela afirmou com a cabeça- Ginny, provavelmente pensas que não estou apaixonado por não transparecer isso, mas eu sempre fui muito reservado, sempre guardei tudo para mim, nunca soube deixar os meus pensamentos ou sentimentos serem percebidos pelos outros, digamos que tenho dificuldade em confiar em alguém. Só confio em mim, ou confiava! Tu mudaste isso.

Ela deu uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Eu não burra, Nott! Tu queres algo de mim e não é o meu amor, isso eu posso te garantir.- ela viu um sorriso escarninho surgir-lhe nos lábios, mas não era um sorriso como o de Malfoy, era um sorriso quase diabólico. Que tinha aquele homem de tão assustador, que a fazia querer fugir dali como o diabo foge da cruz?

-Nunca disse que eras burra, nem me passou pela cabeça, mas gostaria que acreditasses nos meus sentimentos. Mas tens razão, não é só isso que quero de ti.- ele disse ainda sorrindo. O empregado trouxe a comida mas Ginny nem lhe tocou, Nott também não. Tinham os olhares fixos um no outro. Ginny tinha o queixo ligeiramente erguido em modo de desafio, Nott ainda mantinha o sorriso escarninho nos lábios e um brilho no olhar.

-Então ilumina-me. O que queres de mim?

-Quero o teu marido!

Ginny olhou para ele sem perceber o que ele dizia.

-Eu explico.- ele continuou reparando que ela não o entendera.- Nós temos uma coisa em comum. Draco Malfoy!

-Não entendo...

-Tu odeias Draco Malfoy pelo que ele te fez. Tem raiva dele por ele ter conseguido mentir a tanta gente. Desde que ele começou com esta farsa que tenho tentado desmascará-lo. Mas ele tem uma mentira com bases fortes. Custa-me ver uma pessoa que foi um Devorador da Morte ser ministro e ninguém se preocupar com isso. Estou preocupado com a sociedade mágica. Que negócios pode estar Draco fazendo encoberto pelo seu título? Eu sou um homem de negócios, Ginny, eu preocupo-me com o futuro do meu negócio, e não confio no Ministro. Eu quero preservar o que tenho, quero defender o meu património. Para isso, quero afastar Draco do seu cargo actual. Mas ele tem uma farsa bem construída, preciso de algo que consiga fazer aquela muralha ruir. Preciso de ti!

-Eu?

-Sim. A mulher desaparecida, a esposa desprezada. Tu sabes da verdade, tu conheces o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy, tu podes fazer todo este teatro acabar, tu podes arrancar a máscara de Draco aos poucos!

-Draco não é Ministro á mais de três anos, tenho a certeza. Então porquê me procurar nos dois anos anteriores?

-Já lhe expliquei que me apaixonei. Eu gostaria de juntar o útil ao agradável. Ter ao meu lado uma mulher que amo e a arma para conseguir defender o que é meu.

Ginny olhou para ele. Ainda não estava convencida de tudo o que ele dissera, mas o facto de ele ter dito que a procurar também por ela conseguir ajudá-lo nos seus negócios foi um ponto a favor dele. Ela sabia que os Slytherins eram gananciosos e por mais diferente que este Slytherin pudesse ser, esta característica era comum a todos. Ela acreditava que ele a quisesse para afastar Draco do Ministério, e que queria ter a certeza que não perderia dinheiro, mas ainda assim, ela sentia que lhe escapava qualquer coisa.

Jantaram em silêncio. Ela não queria falar mais. Tinha a certeza que não iria arrancar mais nada dele e ficou satisfeita por ele não lhe fazer perguntas. Depois do jantar, ela despediu-se e viu-o sair do hotel. Depois começou a caminhar em direcção ao elevador. Tinha a sua cabeça a andar à roda com tantas dúvidas e informação. Nott queria afastar Draco do Ministério, mas seria só isso que queria fazer a ele? Também queria conquistá-la, mas seria mesmo que ele estava apaixonado por ela? E será que era só por negócios que Nott queria que Draco não fosse mais Ministro?

Uma mão agarrou-a pelo ombro. Ginny soltou um pequeno grito de susto. Voltou-se de repente e deparou-se com um par de olhos cinzentos olhando para ela.

-Com que então agora dás-te com Theodore?- Draco disse com um tom sarcástico mas forçou-se a se acalmar, não podia cometer o erro de se deixar levar pelo ciúme novamente.

Ginny viu a fúria fugir dos olhos dele e ser substituída pelo que lhe pareceu dor. Ela sacudiu esse pensamento da cabeça dela. Ele só queria pô-la fraca, ele só queria a enganar. Ela sabia como aqueles olhos podiam ser mentirosos.

-Não tens nada com isso! Agora por favor larga-me e deixa-me ir embora!- ela disse, tentando se libertar, mas apesar de ele não a estar agarrando com muita força, era suficiente para que ela não se conseguisse afastar. Ela queria fugir dali, não só porque tinha raiva dele mas também porque o contacto da pele dele na dela desapertava um furacão de sensações que ela queria afogar. Ela não queria sentir aquilo, ela não queria que o corpo dela desejasse o dele. Estaria assim tão carente para quase sucumbir à beleza de um homem que a magoara tanto?

-Eu ainda sou o teu marido.- ele disse, mas não com autoridade ou ciúmes. A voz dele estava fraca. Como ele sabia fingir! Para ela era tudo teatro.

-Agora lembras-te disso? Há alguns anos atrás agias como se não fosses! Agora larga-me antes que faça um escândalo!- ela ameaçou, mas não iria fazer, só queria que a largasse. A última coisa que ela queria era discutir ali e chamar a atenção de outras pessoas, principalmente jornalistas.

-Ginny, por favor ouve-me. Não confies em Nott, ele é perigoso...

-Não mais do que tu, e ele pelo menos presta-me atenção! Tu desprezaste-me durante um ano e agora esperas que eu acredite que és outra pessoa? Vai ver se eu estou escrita nos Burros Anónimos!- ela disse cruelmente.

-Ginny, por favor. Não te estou mentindo. Nem imaginas o quanto sofri estes anos, tu não fazes ideia do que esperei pelo dia em que voltarias. E nem sabes o que sofri por te ver jantando à luz das velas com um homem como Nott. O que ele quer de ti?

-Primeiro, já disse que não vale a pena tentares usar essa história comigo porque eu não acredito em ti. E segundo, o que Nott quer de mim sou eu mesma, algo que tu nunca quiseste. Agora por favor larga-me.

-Não. Tu tens que acreditar em mim!- ele disse teimosamente. Ginny sentiu o cheiro a álcool na respiração dele. De repente sentiu-se aterrorizada. Sabia muito bem do que ele era capaz quando bebia demais, a memória daquela maldita noite fez com que ela ficasse tensa e sentia um grito preso na garganta. O mínimo indício de que ele a queria magoar e ela gritava sem se preocupar com que pudesse aparecer.

-Draco, larga-me!

-Diz que já não sentes nada por mim! Diz-me que não restou nada do que sentias! Deve haver alguma coisa aí!

-Estás bêbedo. Já nem, sabes o que dizes.

-Não estou bêbedo. Se te cheira a álcool é porque acabei de beber um copo de firewhisky, ainda anão deu tempo de o cheiro desaparecer. As estou sóbrio.

Ginny olhou-o nos olhos pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele e ele parecia dizer a verdade. Não estava bêbedo, estava falando a sério. Ela sentiu um arrepio fazer toda a sua pele quase queimar. Um desejo de beijá-lo começava a aumentar dentro dela. A sua cabeça gritava não, mas toda a razão parecia estar tão longe. E ele estava tão perto, e ela sonhou tanto com aquele momento. Ele estava ali dizendo que a amava. E se ele tivesse falando a verdade? E se tivesse mudado mesmo? E se ele realmente sentira a sua falta?

-Diz-me que não resta nada! Eu preciso saber. Só quero saber o que tenho que enfrentar Ginny. Se é ódio, ou se ainda resta algo mais?!- ele disse aproximando-se dela.

Naquele momento ela sentia as suas defesas caírem por terra. Ela sentia o perfume dele embriagá-la com desejo. Ainda havia uma voz tentando chamá-la á razão mas o seu corpo já não ouvia nada. Ela queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, senti-lo. Essa era a única certeza que ele tinha naquele momento. A certeza que lá no fundo ainda o amava e ainda o desejava.

-Diz-me...- ele sussurrou perto dos lábios dela. A respiração quente dele fez com que os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiassem e o corpo dela tremesse ligeiramente. Ela fechou os olhos e quase se rendeu ao desejo de se deixar levar pelas sensações que ele despertava nela. Mas nesse momento ela sentiu a mão dele largar o seu braço e isso acordou-a. Foi como se o contacto com ele a enfeitiçasse e o facto de já não sentir o calor dele nela tivesse quebrado o feitiço.

-Adeus Draco!- ela disse, forçando-se a olhá-lo com desprezo e correu para o elevador.

Draco ficou olhando para ela, sentido a frustração tomar conta dele. Por momentos pensou que ela ia deixá-lo beijá-la, que ela iria dizer que ainda restava um pouco do amor que sentira por ele mas depois tudo se foi. O brilho dos olhos dela havia se esfumado. Mas no entanto uma esperança crescera dentro dele. As palavras dela podiam não lhe ter dito nada, mas o corpo dela não mentira. Ela ainda o desejava e isso para ele era tranquilizante. Ela podia já não o amar mas ele sabia que ainda a conseguia afectar. Ele ainda conseguia fazer com que pelo menos o corpo dela o quisesse. E daí ele podia conseguir chegar até ao coração dela. Finalmente tinha como lutar por ela.

E depois um pensamento assombrou a sua cabeça: Theodore Nott. Que quereria Not dela? Será que ele dissera a verdade e ele tinha que competir com Nott pelo amor dela? Ou será que ela mentira para magoá-lo e ele teria que descobrir as verdadeiras razões daquele jantar que ele presenciara? De qualquer das maneiras ele teria que estar atento. Ele nunca confiara em Theodore e aquela era só mais uma razão para aumentar as suas suspeitas.


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

_Deixa-me sonhar  
Só mais uma vez  
Pensar que vais ficar sempre junto a mim  
Faz-me acreditar  
Só mais uma vez  
Que eu ainda sou tudo para ti  
_

**Rita Guerra** - Deixa-me Sonhar

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois

* * *

**

Ginny passou a noite em claro. Por um lado sentia-se com raiva de si mesma. Como podia ela ter sido tão fraca ao ponto de quase se render a Draco Malfoy? Por outro lado aquele brilho assuatdor dos olhos de Nott não saiam da cabeça dela. Sentia que aquele homem era capaz de tudo. Se acontecesse ela conseguir dormir, tinha a certeza que ia acabar tendo um pesadelo com Nott como persinagem principal. E ainda tinha o facto daquela ser a primeira noite que passava longe de Fabián. Ela sabia que ele estava bem mas não deixava de ser estranho.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela, ela desistiu de rebolar na cama tentando dormir e levantou-se. Pediu para lhe trazerem algo para comer e um café bem forte. Depois de comer e de se sentir com um pouco mais de energia preparou-se para ir buscar Fabián. Quando estava a sair do hotel ouviu chamarem-na. Ela voltou-se um pouco assustada, receosa que fosse Nott mas respirou aliviada ao ver Ron caminhando na sua direcção.

-Ron, o que fazes aqui?

-Queria falar contigo antes de ir trabalhar. Ainda não tivemos oportunidade de falar depois de voltares.

-Eu ia agora buscar Fabián, porque...

-Não!- ele disse adiantando-se - quero falar contigo sozinho.

-Porquê? Algum problema?

-Sim! O teu marido é o problema. Ele deu a volta á nossa família, incluindo Hermione e até o Harry. O teu marido ficou visto como um mártire. Mas eu continuo achando que ele é o mesmo canalha que sempre foi!

-Pelo menos alguém que concorda comigo!

-Anda, vamos ali ao café!- saíram do hotel e foram até um café que havia lá perto.

-Agora diz-me onde estiveste? Com quem estiveste? Porque não nos disseste nada?

-Calma Ron. Eu estive em Itália, não vos disse nada com medo que Draco desconfiasse do meu paradeiro. Apesar de Colin ser o meu Guardador Secre...

-O QUÊ?- Ron explodiu.- eu sabia, eu disse a Hermione que ele não convencera, mas ela não me deixou deitar Verisaterum no copo dele! Devia ter deitado!- Ginny riu com o seu irmão.

-Mas agora já passou! Voltei e isso é que importa!

-Decidiste voltar porquê?

-Porque Fabián tem o direito de conhecer o pais, os avós, os tios, os padrinhos... Eu não podia mantê-lo escondido, eu não tinha o direito de privá-lo de conhecer as pessoas mais próximas dele e tenho que admitir que estava morrendo de saudades vossas!

-E sabes que se precisares de ajuda para por o Malfoy no seu lugar, podes contar comigo! Ele bem pode vir cantar para o meu lado mas ele até pode estar arrependido que isso não apaga o que ele fez. Se não fosse a mãe, ele já era um homem morto, ás vezes ainda me apetece...- Ron fechou os punhos num acto de violência.

-Eu sei que posso contar contigo! E se precisar que dês cabo do Malfoy eu chamo.- ela brincou.

Ron olhou para o relógio. Já estava atrasado, despediu-se de Ginny á pressa e desapareceu pela porta fora. Ginny saiu do café e materializou-se no jardim da Toca.

-Mãe! Olha!- Ginny ouviu a voz de Fabián mas não o viu no jardim. Quando olhou para cima quase teve um ataque cardiaco. O seu bebé estava no ar. Ele podia cair, e se magoar ou pior. Ela começou a tremer.

-Draco, trá-lo para baixo, ele pode cair!- ela suplicou. Draco estava montado na sua antiga firebolt e estava agarrando Fabián. Ela tinha a certeza que Draco o estava segurando bem mas mesmo assim sentia o coração quase saindo pela boca. E se por algum azar Fabián caísse?

-Não! Eu quero voar com o papá!- Fabián respondeu teimosamente, mas Draco desceu e colocou Fabián no chão para grande tristeza da criança.- Estás a ver? Por tua culpa já não posso voar!- Fabián disse, quase sem olhar para Ginny e correu para dentro de casa. Provavelmente agarrar-se ás saias da avó como ela fazia quando era pequena. Molly tinha se apaixonado pelo neto mais velho e era incapaz de lhe ralhar. Fabián adorava os mimos.

-E qual é a tua ideia de por o meu bebé a voar? Não sabes que ele podia cair, ele podia se magoar gravemente...- Ginny estava tremendo, tinha a voz aguda e era capaz de estrangular o marido.

-Calma Ginny! Eu estava o segurando bem, além disso coloquei um feitiço de segurança! Não ia acontecer nada.- Draco tranquilizou-a calmamente. Havia qualquer coisa nele que a punha desconfortável, mais ainda do que antes. Ele parecia ter sido invadido por uma confiança que ela não vira antes. Era como se ele estivesse mais tranquilo e certo de alguma coisa.

-Mesmo assim podia ter acontecido alguma coisa... e que fazes aqui?

-Vim passar a manhã com o meu filho. Acho que tenho esse direito?!

-Não tens que ir para o Ministério?

-Passei dois anos me dedicando ao Ministério, cheguei a passar noites a trabalhar. Acho que mereço um descanso.

-Claro!- ela disse.- Fazes bem! Fabián precisa de ti.- ela disse, apesar de lhe custar admitir isso. Depois virou-se e dirigiu-se á porta da casa.

-Ontem não me chegaste a responder.- ela ouviu ele dizer. Ginny parou e voltou-se para Draco.

-O quê?

-Não chegaste a dar a resposta á minha pergunta. Ainda resta algo mais dentro de ti sem ser ódio?- ele esclareceu com um brilho no olhar. Começou a se aproximar dela, andava como um felino prestes a atacar. Ginny sentiu-se a presa. Ele estava confiante, tinha um sorriso nos lábios, era quase como soubesse o turbilhão de sensações que despertava nela, como se ele soubesse que quase a conseguia fazer ela se render á atracção que sentia por ele. Será que ele sabia que ela ainda estava atraida por ele? Não, ele não podia, ela tinha o tratado com frieza sempre, excepto na noite passada. Mas não, ela não acreditava que ele soubesse e mesmo que ele desconfiasse ela iria quebrar qualquer esperanças que ele tivesse. Assim como a atracção por ele não tinha sido esquecida, as crueldades que ela sofreu nas mãos dele também não.

-Acho que não preciso responder a isso!- ela disse firmemente e caminhou novamente até a porta.

-Porque não és capaz de me dar uma resposta? Sim ou não, é tudo o que quero.- ele insistiu, aproximando-se dela até agarrar-lhe no pulso e volta-la para ele lentamente. Ela não conseguiu oferecer resistência nem afastar o braço dele como a sua cabeça lhe ordenava. Mais uma vez o contacto com a pele dele fazia com que ela não conseguisse ter controlo sobre o seu corpo. Só aquela sensação de se querer render a fazia mexer-se.- diz-me, Gin, Sim ou não?- ele continuou o tormento, aproximando os lábios dele dos dela. Ela conseguia sentir o fôlego quente dele roçar os seus lábios. Ela queria tanto poder tocar-lhes.

"NÂO! Não faças isso!" a cabeça dela gritava-lhe e ela teve que reunir toda a sua força e determinação para conseguir se soltar e empurrá-lo.

-Não!- ela balbuciou, desviando o seu olhar do dele. Ele sorriu, o seu famoso sorriso foi a constatação de que ele não acreditava nela. Ela sentiu-se humilhada. Ele sabia que ela ainda sentia algo por ele. Pois bem, ela iria tratar de enterrar qualquer sentimento ou atracção que nutrisse por ele. Ela tinha razões suficientes para não querer se aproximar dele e ia usá-las.- O que me fizeste matou qualquer chance de eu alguma vez me aproximar de ti novamente!

Ginny entrou na casa dos seus pais, deixando um Draco Malfoy magoado no jardim mas mesmo com as frias palavras dela, ele sabia que lá no fundo ela não queria se afastar dele. E ele agarrava-se áquela esperança para poder sobreviver.

Draco e Fabián passaram o resto da manhã brincando os dois no jardim até que uma pequena chuva de Outono começou a cair. Depois ficaram na sala os dois. Ginny nunca tinha visto o filho tão alegre.

-É um óptimo pai, Fabián adora-o!- Molly comentou ao apanhar a filha observando a cena da porta da cozinha.

-Pelo menos isso, já que não é bom marido!- Ginny replicou.

-Só porque tu não o deixas. Tenho a certeza que ele te poderia fazer muito feliz!

-Mas não apagaria os momentos que me deixou infeliz! Já tivemos esta conversa mãe. Eu não acredito nele e não o vou perdoar. Não insistas!

-É pena!- Molly disse e voltou para a preparação do almoço.

Almoçaram todos juntos, Artur e Fred juntaram-se a eles. Conversaram e Ginny acaboi contando o que fez naqueles cinco anos.

Depois do almoço, Draco despediu-se, para grande tristeza de Fabián.

-Desculpa, mas o papá tem alguém para visitar!- Draco disse, olhando para Ginny. O sorriso escarninho de Draco disse a Ginny quem ele ia visitar: Theodore Nott.

-Depois voltas?- Fabián disse esperançado.

-Claro que sim. Levo-te a ti e á tua mãe para jantar fora!- Draco prometeu, sabendo que Ginny não seria capaz de lhe dizer não por causa de Fabián. Ele sabia jogar aquele jogo muito bem. Seria a sua oportunidade de estar com ela sem que ela fugisse.

Fabián sorriu.

-E é hoje?- Fabián perguntou, olhando para o pai.

-Pergunta á tua mãe?- Draco respondeu, sorrindo. Ginny sentiu o seu temperamento Weasley ferver dentro de si. Draco estava-a colocando entre a espada e a parede. Ele sabia que ela era incapaz de negar aquilo a Fabián. Era um golpe baixo, mas ele era um Slytherin, era de esperar que fizesse aquele tipo de jogadas.

-Hoje...- Ginny tentou dizer que naquele dia não dava mas a cara de Fabián não lhe deu outra escolha senão aceitar o jantar com o marido- ...está óptimo.- ela acabou de dizer, completamente derrotada.

Draco saiu sorrindo, depois de dar um beijo a Fabián. Ginny sentiu vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso da cara dele com uma bofetada. Ela sentiu-se tão impotente. Ela não queria aquele jantar mas Fabián queria tanto. E Draco estava se aproveitando do filho para se aproximar dela. Mas porquê? Porque queria ele tanto que ela voltasse para ele? "Para poder te controlar e te fazer sofrer!" a cabeça dela respondeu-lhe. Mas lá do fundo surgiu uma voz que ela nunca ouvira: "Ou será que ele está mesmo arrependido e quer me fazer feliz?". E por mais que ela se convencesse que a sua primeira resposta era a correcta, aquela dúvida não se afastava da sua mente, e ela não gostava nada. Aquela dúvida podia deitar por terra todas as barreiras que ela construira.

* * *

**N/A:** _Só quero pedir desculpa pelos muitos erros que irão encontrar mas nem conseguiu ler depois de escrever. Só tou pondo o capítulo porque meu computador vai para consertar e não sei quando poderei actualizar. Espero conseguir postar próximo capítulo cedo._


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Três

_I was waiting for so long - **Estava esperando á tanto tempo**_

_For a miracle to come - **Para que viesse um milagre**_

_Everyone told me to be strong - **Todos me diziam para ser forte**_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear - **Aguentar e não derramar uma lágrima**_

_Through the darkness and good times - **Através da escuridão e tempos bons**_

_I knew I'd make it through -** Sabia que iria conseguir**_

_And the world thought I had it all -** E o mundo julgava que eu tinha tudo**_

_But I was waiting for you - **Mas eu estava esperando por ti**_

_Hush, now - **Silêncio, agora**_

_I see a light in the sky - **Vejo uma Luz no céu**_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me - **Está quase me cegando**_

_I can't believe - **Não consigo acreditar**_

_I've been touched by an angel with love - **Fui tocado por um anjo com amor**_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears - **Deixa a chuva cair e lavar as minhas lágrimas**_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears - **Encher minha alma e afogar os meus medos**_

**Celina Dion** – A New Day Has come

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Três

* * *

**

Draco esperou no escritório de Nott. Era um escritório amplo, muito iluminado e com uma impressionante vista sobre a enorme propriedade dos Nott.

-Draco, não esperava ver-te tão cedo. Não tem nem uma semana que te apresentei a proposta do negócio...- Nott disse entrando na sala e sentando-se no seu cadeirão de cabedal.

-Não venho falar de negócios!- Draco esclareceu.

-Não?!- Nott tinha uma expressão surpresa que irritou o louro.

-Não! Eu venho falar de Ginevra Malfoy!

-Oh!- a expressão do homem de olhos azuis mudou. Agora tinha uma expressão divertida, quase desdenhosa. Draco sentiu o sangue fervilhar debaixo da sua pele. Mas manteve-se calmo, como sempre, enquanto via Nott adoptar uma posição muito mais confortável na sua cadeira, colocar as mãos atrás da nuca e os pés sobre a mesa.

-Eu quero que te afastes dela!- Draco foi directo.

-E que autoridade tens tu para me pedir isso?

-Não estou pedindo e sou o marido dela!

-Um marido que a violou, a desprezou, a obrigou a casar e lhe foi infiel descaradamente. Não me parece que estejas em posição de me obrigar a nada. Agora, eu, ao contrário de ti, nunca lhe fiz nada de mal.- Nott contastou, sabendo que era um ponto a seu favor.

-Mas o filho dela também é meu!- Draco apontou.

-E esse filho é a prova da sacanagem que lhe fizeste!- Nott tocou na ferida de Draco.

-O que queres dela?- Draco mudou de estratégia.

-Ela mesma. Porque é tão difícil as pessoas acreditarem que estou mesmo apaixonado por Ginny?- ele disse com ar incrédulo.

-Porque tu nunca quiseste saber de mais ninguém senão tu, nem para te lamber as botas, nunca confiaste em ninguém senão em ti mesmo. Tu só te preocupas contigo mesmo, tu só queres saber de ti.

-As pessoas mudam!

-As pessoas como tu nunca mudam!

-E, para Ginny, as pessoas como tu também não!- Nott sorriu e Draco sentiu vontade de arrancar-lhe aquele sorriso com uma maldição Cruciatus.

-Afasta-te dela Nott, não me querias ver furioso.- Draco ameaçou.

-Eu não tenho medo de si, Sr. Ministro! Quem devia ter medo eras tu. As pessoas podem ter esquecido tudo o que fizeste quando eras um Devorador da Morte, mas eu não e recordar-lhes pode pôr a tua carreira em risco. Então se lhes contar o que eles não sabem...- Nott já não tinha uma expressão diverida e tinha se levantado. Ambos os homens olhavam-se com ódio, um ódio calmo e calculista capaz de fazer gelar um deserto. Se eles não fossem Slytherins já teriam amaldiçoado o outro até ao Inferno, no entanto eles sabiam ambos jogar aquele jogo, e ali o que mais contava não era os feitiços, era a inteligência, a capacidade de ser racional nos momentos em que a racionalidade parecia ser impossível de dominar.

-Eu posso ter feito muito mal como Devorador da Morte, mas tu, mesmo não sendo um Devorador conseguiste ser muito mais maquiavélico e fazer muito mais crueldades do que eu!

-Pois, mas eu não sou Ministro. Tu és!

-Para teu desprazer! Comigo ali, não tens como subornar o Ministro, não consegues esconder todas as tuas porcarias, tens andado de redea curta e isso não te agrada. É por isso que estás atrás dela? Para me prejudicar? Para me afectar?

-Eu estou simplesmente atrás da minha felicidade!

-Acredito que sim, mas ao contrário de mim, Ginny não é a tua felicidade, tens outros planos para ela e eu não descanso enquanto não descobrir!

-Faz o que quiseres Malfoy, eu não tenho nada a esconder!- Nott disse, novamente se sentando na cadeira, muito mais relaxado. E Draco sabia que não iria encontrar muito sobre Nott que o pudesse ajudar. Aquele homem nem em papel ou feitços confiava. Tudo o que havia sobre ele, todos os segredos, todos os podres estavam escondidos dentro da mente dele, e mesmo sendo Draco um poderoso Legillimens, Nott também o era. Seria impossível ele conseguir saber as intenções de Nott por ele. Se não conseguia de um lado, iria conseguir do outro. Iria tentar saber por Ginny.

-Estás avisado!- Draco disse e saiu do escritório do moreno. Depois materializou-se no Ministério. Mergulhou no trabalho e conseguiu acabar todo o trabalho que havia deixado nos outros dias. Era como se a raiva fosse um combustível que o fizesse trabalhar como nunca. Ao fim da tarde, apesar de cansado, ele estava satisfeito, não só porque finalmente tinha resolvido muitos dos problemas para os quais não havia encontrado solução mas também porque dentro de alguns minutos iria jantar com Ginny. Tinha lhe enviado uma coruja dizendo que passava no hotel ás sete.

Ele materializou-se na mansão e trocou de roupa. Vestiu um smoking preto, com uma gravata azul e camisa branca. Ia levar as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo a um dos restaurantes mais caros de Londres. Ele adorava aquele restaurante e tinha a certeza que Fabián e Ginny também iriam adorar. Aquele não era um restaurante qualquer e Fabián iria adorar a surpresa.

Ginny olhou-se ao espelho pela milésima vez. Tinha se ordenado para não se preocupar com o que iria vestir, era só um jantar e ela não tinha que impressionar ninguém. Mas não valeu a pena, o seu corpo foi comandado pela vaidade e quando esta terminou, ela estava impressionantemente bonite. Se Fabián não fosse ao jantar, seria um encontro romântico e ela estava vestida para seduzir. Não estava exagerada, usava um vestido azul discreto e um pouco de maquilhagem para realçar a sua beleza natural.

Cada vez que se via ao espelho amaldiçoava-se. Ela não queria parecer bonita, ela não queria parecer sedutora, não para ele, ela queria-o longe mas pelos vistos o corpo dela queria exactamente o contrário.

-Estás bonita!- Fabián elogiou a mãe.

-Obrigada! Tu também estás muito bonito.

Fabián ergueu o peito com orgulho. Vestia umas calças pretas, uma camisa branca e uma pequena gravata verde. Ginny olhou para o filhoe não teve dúvidas de que ele seria um Slytherin. O sorriso, a postura, ele era uma cópia do pai. Que desgosto teriam os tios e o padrinho de Fabián quando constatassem este facto. Harry e Ron teriam um ataque. Ela riu imaginando a reacção dos dois. Draco no entanto ficaria orgulhoso.

"Pára de pensar nele, mulher!" a sua mente gritou. No entanto ela sabia que era em vão. Cada vez pensava mais nele. Era como se a sua cabeça estivesse a compensar o seu coração por todo o tempo que nem se havia lembradp do nome dele naqueles cinco anos.

Quando ouviu o telefone tocar entrou em pânico. Já eram sete horas, era provavelmente a recepcionista avisando que Draco já chegara. Ela viu o seu filho correr para o telefone e atendê-lo.

-O papá já chegou! Vamos!- Fabián disse sorrindo. Agarrou na mão de Ginny e puxou-a para a porta. Ela tinha a certeza que se Fabián não a puxasse ela não iria conseguir se mexer.

Quando chegou á recepção ficou sem palavras. Draco vestia um smoking preto que lhe ficava muito bem e a gravata dele era quase da mesma coir do vestido dela. Ela respirou de alívio por ter sido tão vaidosa ou iria se sentir envergonhada ao lado dele. Fabián correu para o pai que o abraçou. Ginny sentiu um nó na garganta, mas ela não se ia deixar amolecer por aquela cena comovente. Ela respirou fundo. Draco pousou o filho no chão e dedicou-se a Ginny. Ela estava linda e Draco não conseguia arranjar palavras para descrevê-la.

-Estás bonita!- ele elogiou.

-Obrigada!- ela disse secamente.

-Vais estar assim a noite toda?- ele disse.

-Assim como?- ela disparou, incomodada.

-Com cara de quem me vai amaldiçoar a qualquer minuto!

-Pois é o que me apetece!

-Por favor, só hoje, tenta não me odiar.- ele pediu delicadamente.- Pelo nosso filho!

Ginny olhou para Fabián , para aquele pequeno traidor que fazia a sua cara suplicante. Ginny nunca desejou tanto que Fabián não fosse parecido ao pai.

-Vá lá, mamã!- Fabián implorou.

-Tudo bem! Eu vou tentar ser simpática.- ela disse a Draco e ele dedicou-lhe um sorriso que fez as pernas dela ficarem bambas. Ela implorou a Deus que a ajudasse pois ela não sabia quanto

tempo conseguiria aguentar sem se render ao desejo de deixar-se levar por ele.

Materializaram-se os três num restaurante que Ginny já ouvira falar, mas nunca tivera oportunidade de entrar. Quando entraram no salão, Ginny prendeu a respiração. Era lindo, o tecto mostrava o céu da noite, como em Hogwarts mas o ambiente era encantado por pixies e fadas brilhantes que deixavam um rasto brilhande atrás de si. Também haviam unicórnios e no lago podiam ver uma sereia loura e bela, não como aquelas do lago em Hogwarts.

Fabián estava radiante. Adorava os unicórnios. Ficou triste ao saber que tudo aquilo era apenas uma ilusão, nada era real, logo não poderiam tocar em nada. Mas não deixava de ser incrivelmente belo. Parecia que estava numa clareira de uma floresta encantada. Conseguiam ouvir e ver uma queda de água ao fundo, alguns barulhos suaves, caracteríticos da noite.

O empregado levou-os até á mesa que Draco havia reservado e eles pediram o jantar. Ginny nunca vira o seu filho tão contente e ao mesmo tempo tão bem comportado. Era como se ele não quisesse deixar o pai ficar mal. Era impressioante o efeito que Draco tinha sobre Fabián.

O jantar decorreu bem, Ginny sentiu-se mais leve. Já não estava tão defensiva, no entanto mantinha sempre um pé atrás. Percebeu como era agradável não ter que ser rude com Draco, não ter que atacá-lo nem empurrá-lo para se manter longe dela. Conseguiram manter uma conversa agradável e até divertida. Mas era tudo por Fabián. Mal a noite acabasse ela voltaria ao que era, só fazia aquilo pelo filho. Pelo menos era o que tentava se fazer acreditar.

Após o jantar, eles saíram do restaurante. Fabián estava cansado e Draco tinha-o ao colo.

-Mamã...- Fabián chamou bocejando.

-Sim, querido?!

-Posso dormir em casa do papá? Ele disse que me levava lá algum dia, eu queria ir hoje, assim amanhã, depois de acordar ia ver o cavalos que ele tem...

Ginny ficou calada. Mais uma noite sem o seu filho? Não, ela não aguentava.

-Querido, hoje não, talvez amanhã!

-Mas eu quero hoje.- Fabián disse teimosamente mas com uma voz triste. A criança levantou a cabeça que tinha sobre o ombro de Draco e olhou para a mãe.

-O teu pai talvez não queira...

-Por mim não há problema, até gostava muito!- Draco disse.

-Por favor, mamã!- Fabián suplicou.

-Tudo bem!- Ginny acabou por dizer.

-E tu também podes ficar lá!-Fabián sugeriu.

-Não, a mamã vai para o hotel!

-Mas podes pelo menos ir me dar um beijo de boa noite? Ontem não deste!- Fabián disse. Ginny engoliu em seco. Ela não queria ter que voltar áquela mansão, não queria voltar a estar entre aquelas paredes que ainda ecoavam os seus soluços, que ainda derramavam lágrimas dela.

-Eu...

-Por favor!- Fabián implorou. Ginny não conseguiu dizer que não. Tinha sido Fabián a dar-lhe força para viver dentro daquela casa há cinco anos atrás, ela teria que se agarrar ao filho para não se deixar afundar pelas memórias que a casa iria lhe trazer.

Materializaram-se os três no portão da mansão. Fabián estava quase dormindo, mas Ginny sabia que ele não adormeceria enquanto não tivesse a certeza que estava numa cama e que a mãe estava ao seu lado, até ele adormecer.

Entraram na mansão. Draco levou o filho até ao seu antigo quarto. Ginny ficou comovida por ver o quarto tal como o deixára, e como se não tivesse passado cinco anos, excepto o berço que tinha sido trocado por uma cama de criança. O quarto estava imaculadamente limpo. Draco tinha cuidado muito bem daquele quarto e ela sentiu um nó na garganta que a fazia sentir-se esquisita. No percurso até ao quarto ela tinha lutado com as memóias que aqueles corredores lhe traziam. Quantas vezes ela deambulara por ali, completamente sozinha e triste. Ela sacudia sempre essas imagens da sua cabeça.

Draco deitou Fabián, e sentiu-o agarrar a mãe dela, como para lhe dar força. Fabián estava mais dormindo do que acordado, mas era como se inconscientemente soubesse que ela precisava da força dele.

Lá fora começava a chover. A primeira tempestade do ano, anunciava que o Outono havia chegadon de vez e que o Inverno estava cada vez mais próximo. Ginny esperou até sentir a mão de Fabián já não exercer força sobre a sua e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Levantou-se e foi até á porta. Draco tinha estado lá a admirar toda a cena. Tal como há cinco anos, ele fizera muitas vezes. Tantas haviam sido as noites que ele tinha espiado Ginny e o filho.

-Bem, obrigado pelo jantar!- ela disse, passando por ele sem conseguir olhá-lo.

-Já vais?- ele murmurou.

-Sim. Fabián já está dormindo e eu tenho sono.

-Podias dormir aqui!- ele disse. Ela olhou para ele friamente.- Calma, não estou binsinuando que dormissemos na mesma cama...-ele defendeu-se.

-O que eu quero é estar longe desta casa que ainda grita todas as palavras que eu quis gritar!- ela disse. Ainda não conseguia olhar para ele. Ela caminha pelo corredor e ouvia-o atrás de si seguindo-a. Se tivesse olhado para ele, teria visto como saber que ela ainda sofria o magoava tanto.

-Percebo!- a voz dele chegou até ela carregada de remorso e dor. Ela sentiu novamente aquele nó na garganta que tanto a importunava ultimamente.

Ela não soube o que a fez parar a meio do corredor, nem tão pouco o que a fez voltar-se para ele. Simplesmente olhou-o profundamente. Estavam imersos em escuridão, no entanto ela conseguia ver o brilho dos olhos dele, conseguia distinguir o corpo dele. Ela também não soube o que a fez acariciar a face dele, nem sabe o que o fez fechar os olhos e beijár-lhe a mão. Ela já não sabia mais nada. Sentiasse ser controlada por um sentimento estranho a ela. Ou taqlvez não. Ela estava confusa. Queria tocá-lo, queria apagar aquela dor que ouvira na voz dele, queria apagar a dor que ela tinha dentro dela e que só ele conseguiria fazer desaparecer.

Ele aproximou-se dela lentamente e debrucou-se sobre ela ligeiramente. Ela sentiu a respiração quente dele nos seus lábios e depois, como uma pétala de rosa roçando nos seus lábios, ele beijou-a suavemente. Ela sentiu um calor, um arrepio, um sentimento de alegria e ao mesmo tempo receio descer-lhe o corpo, preencher-lhe o coração. Ela estava ofegante, mas não sabia bem porquê. Custava-lhe respirar, como se respirar fosse quebrar a magia do momento. O beijo foi se tornando mais intimo, e ao mesmo tempo mais doce e picante. Nesse momento qualquer barreira que ela erguera caiu, qualquer medo desapareceu, qualquer dúvida desvaneceu-se. Só havia ela, ele e aquele beijo.

Draco sentiu-se flutuar. Aquele beijo que ele tanto desejara acontecia finalmente. E ele não queria deixá-lo acabar, queria ficar assim para sempre, perdido nos lábios doces dela. Sentiu o toque de seda das mãos dela no seu pescoço e apetecue-lhe puxá-la para ela, sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu. Mas sentia que aquele momento era tão frágil que qualquer pressa iria quebrá-lo. Lentamente ele pousou as mãos na cintura dela e foi puxando-a para si. O beijo era cada vez mais faminto, como se a qualquer momento um deles pudesse fugir. Mas nenhum o queria fazer. Draco sentia como se não tivesse chão debaixo dos pés. Aquela loucura doce que o envolvia fizera-o valer a pena aqueles cinco ano que esperara. Todo aquele tempo tinha sido bem gasto só por aquele beijo.

Ele sentiu as mãos dela abrir-lhe o casaco e a camisa. O toque das pontas dos dedos dela sobre a sua pele parecia borboletas roçando as suas asas sobre ele. Ele empurrou-a suavmente para a porta do quarto que estava ao lado deles na parede do corredor. Ele abriu a porta e ela entrou, levando-o com ela. Era um dos muitos quartos de hospedes da mansão. Ginny sentia que se se afastasse de Draco morreria. Agarrava-se a ele como se ele fosse a única coisa que a mantinha viva e era isso que ela sentia, que aquele sentimento a fazia sentir-se viva pela primeira vez em seis anos. Desde aquela maldia noite. Mas nem essa breve memória que lhe atravessou a mente com uma velocidade tal que ela nem se apercebeu conseguiu acordá-la do transe em que se encontrava. Draco hipnotizava-a, o corpo dele exercia uma força sobre ela, e o desejo controlava-a.

Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço e a sua mão desceu da cintura até a coxa dela. Depois lentamente foi acariciando a perna dela até ao interior da coxa. Ela gemeu suavemente. Ele sentia-se embriagado pelo desejo de tê-la. Amava-a tanto que sentia que poderia morrer agora que iria morrer feliz.

E de repente congelou.

_"-Draco, pára...- ela sussurrou.- estás me magoando!_

_Mas ele parecia não ouvir. Ele continuou a agarrá-la e beijá-la. Ginny quase gritou quando sentiu a mão dele entre as suas pernas._

_-Larga-me Draco!- ela pediu, já com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele parecia possesso. Ele rasgou-lhe a saia do vestido e ela rendeu-se. Ela empurrou-o e ele, que tinha a boca sobre a dela, mordeu-lhe o lábio. Ele sentiu o sabor do sangue dela na boca. Ela conseguiu sair da carruagem. Ele viu-a cair no chão, gemer de dor e rasgar o vestido e perder o sapato._

_-GINNY! Volta!- ele ainda gritou, consciente do que tinha feito. Ele não podia tar feito aquilo. Mas não sabia o que lhe tinha acontecido. Ele nunca fora assim, nem quisera fazer-lhe o que fez, mas parecia que ele não era dono do seu corpo. Ele sentiu-se como se fosse uma marioneta nas mãos de uma estranha força que o obrigava a fazer-lhe aquilo. Ele sentiu-se quase sufocar de dor ao vê-la fugir dele. Sentiu as lágrimas cairem pela sua face e uma dor no coração que pensou que iria morrer.- Desculpa!- ele murmurou, quando a viu desaparecer entre a escuridão e as ásvores do bosque. No caminho para casa ele sentiu vontade de se matar. Matar o monstro que tinha manchado a pureza da única muklher que ele alguma amara."_

-Desculpa!- ele dissen afastando-se. Ele não podia fazer aquilo. Não conseguia se aproveitar dela. Ela estava vulnerável. E apesar dele saber que ela sentia-se atraida por ele, ele não podia fazer amor com ela, quando só havia amor numa das partes. Além disso a memória daquela maldita noite atormentava-o.

Ginny olhou para ele como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Ainda um pouco atordoada, ela olhou para ele confusa. Depois, o olhar dela endureceu-se, a raiva voltou ao olhar dela. Ela caminhou até á porta, com passos determinados, dando com o ombro em Draco, num gesto de desprezo. Draco fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou-se. Será que tinha estragado tudo?

-Ginny...- ele murmurou, virando-se e seguindo-a.

-Cala-te!- ela disse. Ginny não queria ouvi-lo. Tinha sido tão estúpida. Como podia ter-se deixado cair na armadilha novamente? Ela odiava-se mais do que nunca.- Não digas nem uma palavra senão eu juro que ainda nem terás acabado a frase e eu já terei dito Avada Kedavra!- ela ameaçou. O ódio que havia na voz dela foi suficiente para o fazer ficar calado. Ele teve vontade que ela o matasse mesmo. Ele acabara de destruir as suas melhore shipoteses de reconquistá-la. Mas as coisas tinham seguido um rumo que ele não previra e ele não queria se aproveitar dela, ele não queria levá-la para a cama sem ter a certeza que não era só sexo. Ele também não queria que ela achasse que era só isso que ele queria. Ele queria provar-lhe que ele a amava verdadeiramente. E depois tinha aquela maldita noite que ainda lhe causava pesadelos muitas noites.

Ele viu-a chegar ao portão, olhar para ele com um olhar digno de Severus Snape e depiis desmaterializar-se. Ele ficou ali, á chuva, esperando que a água lavasse a mágoa que ele sentia. Esperava que a chuva limpasse o erro dele, que apagasse aquela noite, que clareasse a sua mente. Deixou a chuva misturar-se com as suas lágrimas e fechou os olhos. Que tinha ele feito?!

* * *

**N/A:**_Consegui! HeHe! Escrevendo um pouco aqui, outro pedacinho ali, consegui escrever o capítulo, mesmo sem o meu querido computador que me faz muita falta. Mas arranjei maneira de postar o capítulo. E que capítulo, está enorme mas novamente não sei quando vou poder postar o próximo._

_Sei que vocês esperavam que Draco fosse por Nott no seu canto, mas como já disse a algumas pessoas, Nott é muito mais inteligente do que todos nós pensamos. J.K. Rowling disse que ele era até mais inteligente que Draco Malfoy. Eu acho que têm inteligências diferentes, mas em níveis iguais. De qualquer maneira Nott esconde muito mais, e já fez muito mais nesta história do que parece. E mais não digo. Espero que gostem do capítulo._


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

_I'd like to see you, thought I'd let you know _

_**Gostaria de te ver, achei que deverias saber**_

_I wanna be with you everyday _

_**Quero estar contigo todos os dias**_

_Cause I've got a feeling that's beginning to grow _

_**Porque tenho este sentimento que está começando a crescer**_

_And there's only one thing I can say _

_**E só há uma coisa que eu consigo dizer**_

_I'm ready - to love you _

_**Estou pronta - para te amar**_

**Bryan Adams** - I'm ready

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

* * *

**

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas começarem a cair-lhe e misturarem-se com a chuva. Queria que a chuva lavasse toda aquela dor que ela estava sentindo, queria que a água levasse todas as memórias que ela tinha. Sentia um peso sobre o seu peito como há muito ela não sentia. Era como se algo estivesse esmagando o coração. Ela sentia vontade de gritar, de se perder, de dar uma bofetada em si mesma por ser tão parva e fraca. Ele tinha brincado novamente com ela e ela tinha deixado. E pior, ele sabia que ainda conseguia pô-la fraca. Mas nunca mais. Ela não se ia deixar enganar nunca mais. Mas ela também tinha dito isso e, no entanto, ele tinha feito ela de parva mais uma vez.

Ela olhou oara o céu, no meio da rua e deixou que o frio da água a acalmasse, mas não o fez. Não havia nada que conseguisse levar aquele sofrimento de dentro dela. Ficou feliz por não ter Fabián com ela. Não queria ir para o hotel, não queria estar sozinha, precisava de um ombro, um ombro para chorar, alguém que a ouvisse, mas Colin estava tão longe. Hava um, um que ela julgava traidor, mas naquele momento ela não queria saber se ele acreditava em Draco ou nela, ela so precisava abraçá-lo. Queria tanto poder ainda sentir por ele o que sentia na adolescência. Tinha a certeza que Harry nunca a magoaria daquela maneira. Porque é que nunca amamos quem queremos mas sim quem o coração quer? E porque é que o coração escolhe muitas vezes a pessoa errada? E porque é que mesmo sendo machucado mil vezes, o coração volta sempre para as mãos da mesma pessoa? Porque o coração dela era um estúpido e ela era uma parva que se deixava levar por ele e pelas mentiras de um homem que brincava com ela sem remorso.

Ela subiu olhou para a porta da casa de Harry Potter. Ela não devia ter vindo, era muito tarde e que ela esperava que Harry fizesse? Um milagre? Não, ela só queria que ele a abraçasse e a deixasse chorar nos braços dele. Encheu-se de coragem e bateu á porta. Ninguém abriu. A casa estava silenciosa e escura. Ele provavelmente estava dormindo ou se calhasse, nem estava em casa. Mas ela precisava tanto dele. Bateu com mais força e viu uma luz no andar superior acender-se. Harry tinha comprado aquela casa alguns anos antes.

-Quem é?

-É a Ginny! Abre por favor!- ela disse entre soluços. Harry abriu logo e olhou para a amiga completamente encharcada, com cara de quem carregava o mundo ás costas. Ginny jogou-se nos braços dele e ele não se importou. Abraçou-a. Tinha tido saudades dela, de ter a sua melhor amiga ali, conversar com ela. Desde que Hermione e Ron casaram, que ele tinha sido deixado de parte. Mas Ginny nunca o deixava de parte. Ele apertou-a contra o seu tronco nu, pois ele usava apenas umas calças de pijama, afinal ainda estava meio dormindo quando abriu a porta. Ver a sua amiga naquele estado lastimável tinha o acordado de vez.

-Desculpa! Mas eu só me lembrei de ti!- ela murmurou com a cabeça descansando sobre o ombro dele. Ela puxou-a lentamente para dentro e fechou a porta.

-Não tens que pedir desculpas, Gin!- ele tranquilizou-a.- Agora acalma-te, por favor. Estás muito agitada, completamente molhada e podes ficar doente.

-Eu não me importo! Que fique doente, que meu coração para, esse trairdor cruel que tanto me faz sofrer...

-Nem digas isso! Tens um filho, tens a tua família, tens amigos que te adoram. Como achas que ficavam? Como achas que Fabián ficaria?

A mensão do filho trouxe-a para a realidade. Ela não podia se deixar ir abaixo daquela maneira por um omem que não merecia. Harry tinha razão, ela tinha que pensar no seu filho. Ela afastou-se e limpou as lágrimas e a água da sua cara.

-Desculpa, eu só me deixei...nem sei... eu baixei as defesas e de repente parecia impossível erguê-las... está doendo tanto que eu parecia não ter forças para me recompor.- ela disse tentando controlar os soluços.

-Tudo bem. Mas o que se passou, o que aconteceu...? ONDE ESTÁ FABIÁN?- ele apercebeu-se de repente e quase gelou de medo.

-Fabián está óptimo, está em casa do pai...- ela murmurou, tranquilizando o padrinho da criança.

-Que susto. Mas então o que aconteceu?

-Não quero falar sobre isso, não consigo... mas doi tanto, parece que esfaquearam meu coração novamente... deixa-me ficar aqui, esta noite. Posso?

-Sabes que sim. Agora leva-me esse rabo até á casa de banho, toma um duche quente que eu fico aqui preparando um chocolate quente. Vai antes que fiques doente.

Ginny sorriu e fez o que ele lhe disse. Quando acabou o duche, tinha a sua roupa seca, Harry provavelmente tinha feito um feitço para a secar. Ela vestiu-se e desceu. Harry estava sentado no sofá com duas canecas de chocolates quente á sua frente. Ela sentou-se e pegou numa. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

-O que correu mal entre nós?- ela disse, fechando os olhos.

-Não sei. Talvez nada, simplesmente a guerra afastou-nos, provavelmente o que sentiamos não era o que julgavamos sentir.

-Talvez... Serias tão mais fácil de amar...- ela murmurou. Harry riu.

-Draco não deve ser difícil de amar. Já pensaste que tu podes estar tornando tudo ainda mais difícil?

-Agora não Harry. Não fales dele, não o defendas, não quero brigar contigo nem quero tocar em feridas que ainda vertem sangue.

-Desculpa...- ele disse, tomando o gole de chocolate quente.

-Sabes o que tenho saudades?

-O quê?

-Um bom jogo de xedrez feiticeiro. Colin bem se esforçava mas ele não sabia jogar.

-Os seus desejos são ordens!- Harry disse. Ginny afastou-se dele para ele ir buscar o tabuleiros de xadrez.

Jogaram xadrez, depois sentaram-se a assistir Tv Muggle que Harry tinha. Era muito interessante. Ela acabou adormecendo sobre o peito dele.

Acordou na manhã seguinte muito melhor. Olhou á sua volta. Estava no quarto de Harry, ele provavelmente tinha-a a trazido ao colo enquanto ela dormia e ela nem dera por isso. Levantou-se e desceu até á cozinha. Harry já lá estava lhe preparando o pequeno-almoço.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia!- Harry disse virando-se para ela.- Mais calma hoje?

-Sim...

-Vais me dizer o que aconteceu?- ele disse, colocando uma chavena de café em frente dela, que se havia sentado na mesa e agarrado numa tosta.

-Eu... eu fui enganada por ele mais uma vez!- ela disse.

-Por Draco?

-Quem mais me engana?- ela disse, revirando os olhos.

-Ele enganava-te. Acredita que ele mudou Gin...

-Não comeces Harry!- ela disparou.

-Ginny ouve-me!- ele disse autoritariamente.- Sei que tens muitas razões para não acreditar nele mas...

-Não. Harry ele fez-me coisas horríveis. Ele traiu-me sem remorso algum, ninguém me garante que ele já não a vê...

-Ginny, ele não te trai. Quando te foste embora, ele já não queria nada com ela...

-Eu sei que ele estava com ela na noite da festa de Millice...

-Ele esteve aqui!- Harry disse. Ginny demorou a perceber o que ele disse.

-O quê?

-Nessa noite é verdade que ele saiu com Pansy mas ele não fez nada com ela. Ele veio cá, passou a noite aqui, comigo. Ele esteve desabafando. E na noite que tu o rejeitaste ele veio para cá também. Estava completamente bêbedo, começou a disparatar, a dizer que te amava e que queria morrer por todo o mal que te fez mas que ele não sabia o que fazer, nunca o ensinaram a lidar com esses sentimentos. Ele estava uma lástima. Nem parecia Draco Malfoy!

Ginny estava sem palavras. Não sabia o que dissesse. Aquela revelação ia contra algumas razões porque tinha construido aquela muralha em torno dela.

-Isso não muda o que ele fez antes, nem o que fez ontem!- ela disse, quando conseguiu recuperar a voz.

-E o que foi que ele fez ontem?

-Beijou-me e depois... ia tudo tão bem e de repente ele afastou-me, usou-me e deitou fora...

-Ele parou? Ele impediu que vocês dessem um passo precipitado? Ele fez com que não fossem para a cama e tu depois te arrependesses? E dizes que ele te usou?

As palavras de Harry faziam sentido. Ela tinha estado tão convencida que Draco só quisera brincar com os sentimentos dela que nem tinha visto as coisas por aquele lado. E parecia lógico o que Harry dizia.

-Mas...- ela murmurou.

-Ele não queria fazer nada que depois te arrependesses, ele fez o mais certo e parou antes que ultrapassassem o limite.

-Talvez... - ela disse, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas aquela versão dos factos não encaixava na imagem que ela tinha de Draco e ela tinha medo. E se ele tivesse mudado mesmo? Ela não o conhecia daquela maneira e tinha tanto medo de se enganar.

-Dá-lhe uma oportunidade, Gin!

Ginny olhou para o amigo. Sim, ela deveria dar uma oportunidade a Draco. Só esperava não se arrepender. Mas tantas pessoas do lado de Draco não podiam estar erradas.

Draco não conseguiu dormir. Tinha ido até ao hotel mas disseram-lhe que Ginny ainda não tinha voltado. Ele ficou desesperado mas não entrou em pânico. E se ela fugira novamente? Afastou essa ideia pois Fabián ainda estava ali e ela não fugiria sem o seu filho.

Quando Fabián acordou, ele voltou ao hotel e ainda não havia sinal de Ginny. Ele decidiu levar Fabián para a Toca. Molly recebeu-os muito bem, como sempre e Draco aproveitou para tomar o pequeno almoço. Ninguém sabia de Ginny e ele ficou ainda mais preocupado. No entanto não disse nada a Molly. Não queria preocupar ninguém em vão. Quando acabou o pequeno almoço decidiu ir trabalhar. Devia estar se preocupando sem razão e não valia a pena ir ver Ginny pois ela era bem capaz de lhe lançar um Bat-Bogey. Seria melhor dar-lhe espaço. Mas e se ela fugia novamente? Ele não aguentaria.

Entrou no seu escritório e sentou-se. Concentrou-se nos problemas do ministério e não nos seus. Passou uma manhã atribulada. Tinha acabado de falar com o chefe do Departamento de Acidentes Mágicos e Catástrofes, quando a sua secretária bateu á porta.

-Desculpe Senhor, mas está aqui alguém para falar consigo!- ela disse, numa voz um pouco trémula.

-Quem é?- ele disse preocupado.

-Sou eu, querido!- uma voz que ele preferia nunca mais ter que ouvir disse, empurrando Sandy, a secretária, para o lado e entrando no gabinete do Ministro.

Draco olhou espantado para a mulher que acabava de entrar. Que diabo ela fazia ali. Será que ela não tinha entendido, naqueles cinco anos que ele não a queria sequer ver?

-O que fazes aqui, Pansy?- ele bufou.

* * *

**N/A:** _Finalmente meu computador voltou. Já não via a hora de o ter. Bem este é o novo capítulo. Prometo que os próximos serão mais emocionantes e estarão recheados de respostas para muitas coisas._


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

_And I wanna believe you_

_**E eu quero acreditar em ti**_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay_

_**Quando dizes que tudo irá ficar bem**_

_Yeah, I try to believe you_

_**Sim, eu tento acreditar em ti**_

_But I don't_

_**Mas não acredito**_

**Avril Lavigne** - Tomorrow

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

* * *

**

Depois de Harry ter falado com Molly Weasley e ela lhe ter dito que Fabián estava lá, Ginny foi para a Toca e passou grande parte da amanhã com o filho. Por mais que quisesse ver Draco e perdir desculpa por ter sido tão bruta com ele na noite anterior, ela estava cheia de saudades do filho. Quando finalmente ganhou a coragem suficiente para falar com Draco, ela pediu á sua mãe para ficar com o neto mais algum tempo. Ginny materializou-se no Ministério, não sabia se Draco estava lá ou na empresa, mas ia começar por ali. Dirigiu-se ao gabinete do Ministro. Estava a poucos metros da porta do gabinete quando a porta se abriu. Ginny sorriu, imaginando que Draco saíria dali mas quem ela viu sair do gabinete do homem que ela decidira perdoar na noite anterior fê-la sentir-se tão estúpida quanto se tinha sentido quando Draco a tinha afastado há algumas horas, na Mansão Malfoy.

Draco levantou-se, visívelmente aborrecido. Pansy notou a raiva nos olhos dele. Ele passou por ela, esperando a resposta á pergunta que lhe tinha feito e fechou a porta.

-Então, Pansy? Que diabo fazes aqui?- ele perguntou novamente, cada vez mais irritado.

-Eu...- ela disse. Parecia que ela nem sabia bem o que fazia ali. Estava nervosa, e com medo dos olhos de Draco que pareciam querer lhe lançar uma Avada Kedavra a qualquer segundo.- Já se passaram cinco anos. Eu tenho saudades...

-Cala-te! Não quero ouvir. Já te disse ha cinco anos e digo novamente: eu não te quero ver, não te quero ouvir, estou farto de ti. És chata e eu não quero saber de ti! Será que não percebes que só te usei para me divertir? Para libertar as minhas frustrações? Tu foste um passatempo e um dos maiores erros da minha vida.

-Tu não sabes o que dizes! Tu amas-me. Em Hogwarts voltavas sempre para mim, depois da guerra voltaste para mim, acabarás eventualmente voltando para mim agora!- ela disse, confiante, sentando-se na cadeira em frente de Draco.

-Tu és burra ou só estás te fazendo? Acabou Pansy! Agora por favor sai que eu quero trabalhar!

-Não! Eu sei que tu ainda sentes alguma coisa! Eu sei!- ela disse teimosamente.

-E sinto. Sinto arrependimento por me ter envolvido contigo quando amava outra pessoa, agora desaparece!

-Tu não amas ninguém, Draco, a não ser tu mesmo! O que sentes por aquela Weasley estúpida é obsessão. Estás obsecado porque ela te rejeitou, mais nada!

Pansy começava a fazê-lo ter pensamentos homicidas. Ele só queria poder agarrar na sua varinha e fazer aquela mulher desaparecer de uma vez. E que ideia era aquela. Ela tinha estado cinco anos afastada, porquê agora chateá-lo?

-Porque fazes isto agora? Durante estes cinco anos mantiveste-te afastada, porquê agora?

-Porque acho que cinco anos é tempo suficiente para pores a tua cabeça em ordem e perceberes que sou eu quem tu queres.

-Mas não és tu quem eu quero! Agora sai e não voltes mais!

-Tu ainda vais voltar para mim, Draco!- ela disse, com um olhar magoado mas confiante. Levantou-se e foi até á porta. Antes de passar por ela olhou para trás e disse- Ela vai te fazer sofrer mais do que imaginas!

Ela abriu a porta e saiu. Aquela conversa tinha sido em vão. Mas nem tudo foi mau, ao sair do gabinete, Pansy viu Ginny e sorriu. Pelo que conhecia a ruiva, ela iria ter conclusões precipitadas e tudo o que Pansy queria ter feito com Draco ma snão fez foi como se tivesse feito na cabeça da antiga Gryffindor. Pansy passou confiante por Ginny e desmaterializou-se.

Draco respirou aliviado quando viu Pansy sair. Que vida a dele. Já não bastava Ginny teimar em não acreditar nele, também Pansy tinha que fazer a vida dele pior do que estava.

Ginny viu a sorridente Pansy passar por ela com olhar de desdém. Ginny queria poder dar-lhe uma bofetada mas em vez disso deixou se ficar. Afinal Draco mentira a todos mesmo. Ela não deveria ter baixado as suas defesas. Ela correu até á porta do gabinete e entrou, sem sequer ligar ao que Sandy dizia. Fechou a porta com força e viu Draco olhar para ela surpreso.

-Seu canalha! Como é que eu pude sequer pensar em te perdoar? Em acreditar em ti? Eu ia te dar uma segunda chance mas ainda bem que vi aquela vagabunda sair daqui antes que cometesse esse erro! Eu sou tão estúpida!- Ginny disse tentando conter os soluços e as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair. Ela não podia dar-se ao luxo de chorar. Porque é que sempre que se aproximava dele, ela acabava por chorar?

-Ginny, calma, não é o que pensas!

-Ai não? Após cinco anos e ela ainda te vem visitar ao Ministério? É o quê? Tenho a certeza que nestes cinco anos vocês mantiveram-se juntos...

-Não! Ela veio cá tentr voltar para mim mas eu afastei...

-Que conveniente! Deixa-me adivinhar. Ela este longe estes cinco anos e só hoje decidiu vir cá? Eu não sou parva!

-Não, não és. Mas estás tirando conclusões precipitadas! Não aconteceu nada!

Ginny tinha se convencido tanto durante aquele tempo de que Draco era cruel, custava-a acreditar que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Mesmo depois de saber o que Harry lhe tinha dito, era difícil ela acreditar que Draco realmente não tinha nada com Pansy Parkinson.

-Eu não consigo acreditar!- ela disse e virou-se para a porta. Draco saiu detrás da secretária e correu até ela.

-Ginny, ouve...

-Deixa-me...- ela disse, afastando o braço quando ele tentou tocá-la.- Só hoje eu decidi que devia te dar uma segunda oportunidade., agora acontece isto, eu não estou preparada. Não sei se devo acreditar em ti. A minha razão diz que me estás mentindo mas o meu coração quer acreditar em ti e eu não sei em qual devo confiar. Adeus!- ela disse, sinceramente. Ela estava confusa. Ela queria acreditar nele, para bem de Fabián. Mas e ela? Seria seguro acreditar nele?

Ela saiu deixando um Draco completamente devastado. Maldita Pansy!

Ginny materializou-se em Diagon-Al, foi tomar um sumo de abóbora e pensar. Pensar no que devia fazer, no que devia acreditar. As palavras de Harry não lhe saiam da cabeça, mas a imagem de Pansy também não. Ficou lá a tarde toda, sem sequer se aperceber das horas passando. Depois do sumo, decidiu passear pela rua. Deambulou, sem se dar conta por onde ia. Isso até ver ao longe duas pessoas que lhe chamaram a atenção. Ela aproximou-se devagar para ter a certeza que via bem e a sua desconfiança para com duas pessoas aumentou ainda mais. Theodore Nott e Pansy Parkinson. Estava os dois entrando no beco Knocturn. Olharam ambos para os dois lado e depois entraram desaparecendo da vista de Ginny. Era um comportamento estranho. Ginny sentiu aquele arrepio de medo ao ver Theodore Nott. Aquele homem escondia alguma coisa e Ginny tinha a certeza que Pansy Parkinson tinha alguma coisa a ver. De repente, mil e uma repostas apareceram na sua mente. Será que Parkinson e Nott estavam juntos? Será que aquela visita de Pansy a Draco tinha alguma coisa relacionada com o que Ginny acabava de ver? Estaria Draco realmente inocente? Mas porque estaria Pansy ajudando Nott, quando este só queria destruir Draco e toda a gente sabia que em Hogwarts, ela era louca por Draco?

Ela não ia ficar ali e pensar no assunto. Tinha que descobrir o que se passava. Ela caminhou até á entrada do beco. Viu o suspeito casal ao longe e novamente Ginny tremeu. Nott tinha uma mão no pescoço de Pansy e ela tinha ar de quem tinha visto Voldemort á sua frente.

Ginny aproximou-se silenciosamente do local onde eles estavam e conseguiu se esconder num pequeno beco lá perto. Ela tinha o seu coração batendo depressa, sentia as suas mãos a tremerem e respirava com dificuldade. O pavor tomava conta dela mas estava determinada a saber o que se passava.

Fabián entrou na sala desesperado:

-Onde está a mamã?- ele disse, ofegante.

Molly assustu-se um pouco mas recompos-se e sorriu, enquanto agarrava um prato de biscoitos para oferecer ao neto..

-A tua mãe já volta!- ela disse, dando uma olhadela ao relógio. De repento prato caiu no chão e Molly teve que se segurar ao balcão para não cair. O ponteiro de Ginny apontava: Perigo Mortal. Molly conseguiu se recompor e correu até á lareira. Nem teve a certeza de quando jogou pó de Floo para lá.

-Escritório do Ministro!- ela disse e colocou a cabeça entre as chamas verdes. Olhou em volta, não estava no escritório do Ministro. Retirou a cebça e respirou fundo três vezes. Estava demasiado alterada que gaguejara ao dizer o local para onde queria ir.

-Escritório do Ministro!- ela disse calmamente. Depois voltou a colocar a cabeça lá. Desta vez acertou e viu Draco levantar-se preocupado da sua cadeira e caminhar até á lareira.

-Boa tarde Sra. Weasley! Passa-se alguma coisa?- Draco perguntou com cuidado. A expressão da mulher dizia-lhe que realmente tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Além do mais, não era normal Molly Weasley aparecer assim sem avisar para falar com ele.

-Oh Draco, estou tão assustada... Ginny está em perigo, o ponteiro dela diz que está em perigo mortal, e eu... Fabián...- a mulher estava tão assustada que nem conseguia falar bem. Draco lembrou-se do estado em que Ginny tinha saido dali. Onde estaria ela? Para onde tinha ido?

-Calma Sra Weasley, eu vou procurá-la. Não se preocupe, eu encontro-a! Agora trate de se acalmar e fique com Fabián!

-Oh meu Deus, Fabián, ele sabe de alguma coisa, foi ele que apareceu na cozinha assustado perguntando pela mãe!- Draco olhou para a sua sogra. Ele sabia que o seu filho tinha uma ligação forte á sua mãe mas ligações daquele género eram raras. Mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, tinha que encontrar Ginny. A primeira pessoa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi Pansy. Ginny provavelmente tinha ido falar com ela, Pansy era uma Slytherin e estava com raiva de Ginny, podia fazer-lhe mal. Mas mesmo assim, Draco nunca vira Pansy como alguém capaz de matar alguém só por raiva, sabendo que não receberia algo em troca. Mas era a única coisa que lhe ocorria naquele momento. Tinha que ir até casa dela.


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

_Close your eyes so you don't feel them_

_They don't need to see you cry_

_I can't promise I will heal you_

_But if you want to I will try_

_I sing this summer serenade_

_The past is done we've been betrayed_

_It's true_

_Someone said the truth will out_

_I believe without a doubt_

_in you_

**Robbie Williams** - Eternity

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

Ginny sentia o seu sangue quase voando nas suas veias. Como é que eles não conseguiam ouvir o coração dela batendo? Para ela era como se os som dos seus batimentos fosse aumentando para o triplo do que deveria ser.

-Eu espero que cumpras a tua parte do acordo, Pansy, ou irás te dar muito mal!- a voz de Theodore chegou aos ouvidos de Ginny e ela petrificou. Nem o seu coração parecia bater,

-Eu... eu tentei...-Pansy tentou falar, mas gaguejava.

-Eu não quero que tentes! Já perdoei um erro porque nem foi significativo, mas desta vez não serei tão misericordioso!-Theodore interrompeu-a com uma ameaça.

-Eu falei com ele... eu estive lá hoje mas ele não quer...

-Não quero desculpas! Eu tirei-te daquele buraco onde vivias em Marrocos, eu devolvi-te uma vida aqui em Londres mas quero que cumpras a tua parte, querida!- Theodore disse numa voz que mais parecia uma serpente.

-Mas...- Pansy tentou.

-Lembra-te que eu posso te colocar num local bem pior do que tu estavas. Aquela barraca em que vivias não será nada comparado com um lugar que tu e eu sabemos. Azkabban!

-NÃO! Eu vou conseguir tê-lo de volta, eu juro!

-Espero bem que sim. Eu não me arrisquei tanto para tu agora deitares tudo a perder!- Theodore baixou a voz, Ginny aproximou-se um pouco mais para conseguir ouvir.- Eu não droguei Draco Malfoy, não gastei uma fortuna contigo para o afastares da Weasley, não me aproximei dela para tu deitares tudo a perder agora! Seduz Draco, enfeitiça-o, faz o que quiseres, até podes lhe lançar uma maldição, mas eu quero-o longe dela!- Theodore disse, baixando cada vez mais a voz. O coração de Ginny voltara a bater mas com mais violência ainda, quase superando os sussurros de Nott.

-Eu estou fazendo de tudo mas ele gosta mesmo daquela mulher estúpida e o facto de terem um filho nao ajuda nada...

-Pois, isso não estava nos planos mas isso resolve-se. As crianças são fáceis de manipular. Concentra-te no teu queridinho Draco que eu concentro-me em Ginny!

-Ela viu-me saindo do escritório dele, tenho a certeza que a conversa entre eles não foi amistosa.- Pansy disse mais calma desta vez.

-Pelo menos isso! Tenho que mantê-la longe dele custe o que custar!- Theodore sibilou. Ginny sentiu medo. Mais medo do que raiva. Ouviu-os moverem-se e deu um passo atrás, para a escuridão. Colocou-se entre as sombras mas chocou contra uma lata de lixo que estava atrás. O corpo dela congelou ao ver um par de olhos azuis fixarem o local onde ela estava. Theodore caminhou até onde ela estava. Felizmente estava tão escuro que ele não a via, mas era uma questão de segundos. Mexer-se seria uma sentença de morte, ficar ali seria igualmente perigoso. Que podia ela fazer?

•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco materializou-se em frente á casa de Pansy. Bateu á porta várias vezes, gritou pelo nome da sua antiga amante mas não obteve resposta. Sentiu desespero tomar conta dele. Respirou fundo, tinha que se manter calmo. Mas imaginar Ginny em perigo fazia-o querer subir as paredes, estava comletamente fora de si, apesar de se mostrar calmo. Pensava nas piores coisas a acontecer á mulher que amava. Onde podia procurar Ginny? E onde estaria Pansy? Será que estavam juntas?

"Pára de ser paranoico, Draco!" ele ordenou-se.

De repente um pensamento apareceu-lhe na mente: Theodore Nott estrangulando Ginny. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo só de imagianr as mãos imundas daquele homem na pele pura e delicada de Ginny. E só conseguiu lembrar-se da propriedade dos Nott e materializar-se lá.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Ginny tinha a certeza que o seu coração a ia denunciar. Ainda demorou algumas fracções de segundo até ela perceber que se não agarrasse na sua varinha e desaparecesse dali, Nott ia apanhá-la e ela iria estar metida num grande sarilho. Ela agarrou toda a força que tinha, pois o seu corpo parecia paralisado, e colocou a mão no bolso para tirar a varinha. Fez um esforço por se lembrar de um lugar qualquer, só para poder sair dali. Mas a sua mente estava vazia. Ela estava desesperada até que a mansão de Draco lhe apareceu no pensamento. Concentrou-se e preparou-se para se materializar.

-Petrificus Totalus!- foi a única coisa que ela ouviu antes de perder controlo sobre todos os membros do seu corpo. Sentiu-se cair no chão e ouviu a sua varinha cair e rolar no chão. Ouviu também uns passos aproximarem-se dela. Iria ser descoberta e seu coração batia mais depressa do que nunca. Aquela maldita curiosidade podia tê-la posto em perigo de morte.

-Ginny Malfoy! Que surpresa.- Nott disse numa voz estranhamente alegre.

-O quê?- Pansy murmurou assustada. Nott aproximou-se de Ginny o suficiente para poder tocar-lhe na face. Ginny conseguia vê-lo sorrindo parea ela mesmo no meio da escuridao.

-Não esperava ver-te aqui, minha pequena!- ele continuava acariciando a cara dela. Ginny sentiu vontade vomitar a cada toque dele.

-Ela.. meu Deus, ela ouviu...ela sabe... que vamos fazer?- Pansy disse numa voz aguda.

-Não devias ter entrado aqui, pequenina! Nunca te disseram que este beco é perigoso?- Nott continuou na sua voz divertida, sem ligar ao que Pansy tinha dito.

-Theodore, ela sabe o que estamos fazendo... que vamos fazer agora? Que vais fazer agora? Ela vai contar a Draco!

-Sabes que não devias andar por aqui, acontecem coisas muito misteriosas e perigosas neste beco, pequena beleza!- Nott continuo ignorando Pansy. Ginny se pudesse gritaria. Havia algo nas palavras dele que a assustavam. Que iria ele fazer? Ela tinha realmente ouvido e tinha a certeza que ele iria fazer-lhe alguma coisa.

-NOTT!- Pansy gritou.- temos que fazer alguma coisa! Ela vai contar a Draco!

-Sim... eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!- Nott disse levantando-se. Ela ouviu o som dele andando e depois viu o vulto dele baixar-se novamente. De repente Ginny foi percorrida por uma sensação de perigo, de pavor. Ele iria fazer alguma coisa. Ela só queria poder gritar, chorar, espernear. Sentia-se tão inútil e impotente. Era horrível. Ele ia fazer-lhe alguma coisa e ela não podia fazer nada.

-Oh Ginny! Eu não queria! Queria que fosses minha por vontade própria mas não me deixas escolha, querida!- ele disse suavemente.

-O que vais fazer?- Pansy perguntou mas Theodore não respondeu. Ele andou novamente até estar ao pé de Ginny. Ela conseguia quase ver a cara dele por entre as sombras. Conseguiu distinguir um sorriso diabolico nos lábios dele. Os olhos dele brilharam e ele ergueu a mão. Ginny viu uma varinha na mão dele. Deveria ser a sua varinha. Ele ia matá-la com a sua própria varinha.

-Avada Kedavra!- ele murmurou. Ela viu um raio de luz verde sair da varinha, mas não era dirigido a ela. Ouviu um corpo cair no chão. Meu deus, ele tinha morto Pansy! Por mais que Ginny odiasse aquela mulher, não seria capaz de a matar, e sentia pena dela.

-Agora tu, pequenina!- ele continuou dizendo, voltando-se para Ginny. Desta vez Ginny tinha a certeza que a luz verde acertaria exactamente nela. O vulto de Nott baixou-se.- Eu não queria, Ginny, mas tem de ser, ouviste coisas demais e eu não posso deixar que tu digas o que ouviste!- ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa e Ginny so queria ser capaz de afastar a face de perto dele. Ele afastou-se dela e voltou pouco tempo depois. Apontou-lhe uma outra varinha.- Crucio!

O corpo de Ginny foi percorrido por uma dor que a fez sentir comose os seus ossos se estivessem quebrando, como se um milhão de agulhas estivessem se cravando na sua pele, o seu coração parecia querer explodir. O sabor do sangue percorreu-lhe a boca. E depois acabou.

-Desculpa, mas tem de ser! Não é castigo, juro-te!- ele disse acariciando-lhe a face.- Confundus!- ele disse e foi como se a mente dela tivesse entrado numa máquina de lavar roupa e ela não se lembrou de mais nada. Tudo ficou escuro, tudo desapareceu. O seu pensamento apagou-se, a sua visão desapareceu.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco materializou-se no ministério. Nott não estava em casa, ou pelo menos era o que o elfo tinha dito. E Nott não era estúpido, tinha feitiços anti-intrusos, por isso Draco não conseguira invadir a mansão dele, como havia desejado fazer. Só havia uma maneira de descobrir Ginny. Dirigiu-se para o Departamento de Mistérios. Talvez conseguissem localizar Ginny, embora demorasse algum tempo. Se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa ele nunca se perdoaria.

-Draco!- ele ouviu chamarem, mas não ligou. Tinha que encontrar Ginny o quanto antes.

-Malfoy!- ele ouviu chamarem. Era uma vozx que ele conhecia, só havia uma pessoa que dizia o seu último nome com tanto desprezo. Ele voltou-se e deparou-se com Harry e Ron a correrem na direcção dele.

-O que foi? Estou ocupado, Ginny...

-Ela está em St. Mungo's.- Ron interrompeu Draco.- Foi encontrada ferida em Knocturn!

-É grave? Como isso aconteceu? Tenho que ir ter com ela!

-Não sabem se é grave. Ela estava inconsciente, provavelmente por causa das feridas. Parece que ela teve um duelo...- Harry disse mas não acabou o que ia dizer.

-Que escondes Harry?- Draco perguntou.

-Pansy...

-Foi ela? Eu mato-a!- Draco gritou.

-Calma, Draco!- Harry disse num sussurro, tentando não chamar a atenção.

-Não vale a pena, Malfoy! Acho que Ginny encarregou-se disso!

-Desculpa?- Draco disse, ele não acreditou nos seus ouvidos.

-Parece que Ginny matou a tua amante!

Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de corrigir Ron. Só conseguiu se materializar em St Mungo's para ver Ginny.

N/A: Um capítulo misterioso, só para dar uma pouco de supense ao final da fic, sim porque está quase acabando...:(... mas já há outra em mãos... beijinhos e desculpem estar a demorar a actualizar, mas as provas estão aí e tenho muito que estudar.


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

_I swear that I'll be there come what may_

_When the night is dark and stormy_

_You won't have to reach out for me_

_I will come to you_

**Hanson** - I will come to you

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete

* * *

**

Draco encontrou Artur Weasley na recepção do hospital. Parecia estar a discutir com uma enfermeira. Ao lado dele estava Molly Weasley com olhos lacrimosos e parecia estar muito nervosa.

-Onde está Ginny? Quero vê-la!- Draco disse, aproximando-se do casal.

-Não podemos, os curandeirso dizem que ela ainda não acordou e pode ainda estar em risco!

-Mas o que aconteceu? Como a encontraram?

-Parece que a TUA mulher e a TUA amante travaram um duelo por TUA causa, no beco

Knocturn!- a voz de Ron disse atrás dele.

-Ela não é minha amante!

-Não importa, acontece que ela está assim por tua causa, os médicos disseram que ela tem várias feridas internas e que ainda não recuperou a consciencia. Parece que ela sofreu alguns danos no cérebro, não sabem em que estado ela estará quando estiver consciente. A tua amante pode ter destruido a vida de Ginny. Ainda bem que Ginny a matou!- Ron disse cheio de ódio.

Draco não conseguiu deixar de se sentir culpado. Tinha sido por ter visto Pansy saindo do seu escritório que Ginny tinha ido atrás da mulher que julgava ser amante de Draco. Era por eel ter tido um caso extra-conjugal com Pansy que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. E Ginny mesmo que não tivesse sequelas daquele duelo, iria provavelmente acabar em Azkabban!

-Mas como a encontraram?

-Fui eu que a encontrei!- uma cara que Draco não queria ver naquele momento apareceu á sua frente, por detrás de Ron. Draco olhou para Nott desconfiado.

-Sim, se Nott não tivesse passado por lá, Ginny ficava lá dias e dias e quando a encontrassemos já estaria morta, por tua culpa Malfoy!- Ron quase gritou.

-Que coincidência, Theodore, estares passando por lá, naquela hora!- Draco disse com ironia.

-Não é um local de boa fama, e não digo que não gostaria de poder esconder o facto de frequentar esse lugar, mas apesar de tudo eu sou um slytherin, e orgulho-me disso, não tento fingir ser o que não sou, por isso não deixo realmente de coleccionar objectos negros, e não ha melhor lugar do que o beco knocturn para os encontrar. No entanto, digo novamente, não é um local que devemos dizer que frequentamos, mas a saúde de Ginny era muito mais importante do que a minha reputação.- Nott disse, deixando claro que as indirectas no seu discurso eram devidas ao facto de Draco ter fama de homem honrado depois de tantos anos como Devorador da Morte.

Draco não respondeu. Havia qualquer coisa ali que o fazia duvidar do que realmente havia acontecido, mas não podia dizer nada, pelos vistos Nott tinha caído nas graças da família Weasley, inclusive de Ron. Por mais que tentasse, o facto de ter sido um Devorador da Morte e de Nott não, pesava nas considerações de pessoas como os Weasley.

-Pois!- Draco disse, controlando-se para não esbofetear o homem que estava agora ao lado de Ron.

-Vocês são da família de Ginevra Malfoy?- uma enfermeira disse, aproximando-se do grupo.

-Eu sou o marido dela!- disse o louro prontamente.

-Ela ainda não acordou, mas já está fora de perigo. Só não sabemos o estado psicológico dela, só depois de ela acordar é que podemos prever alguma coisa. Se quiser pode vê-la, mas apenas uma pessoa.

Draco queria ver Ginny mas Molly estava muito nervosa, talvez fosse melhor ser ela a entrar no quarto.

-Molly, pode ir vê-la!- Draco disse.

-Oh,não! Vai tu Draco, é melhor seres tu. Se ela acordar e ver-te ao seu lado, vai fazer com que ela se sinta segura ao teu lado!

Draco acenou coma cabeça e seguiu a enfermeira. Quando chegou ao quarto Hermione estava lá. Ela olhou para e deu-lhe um sorriso um pouco triste. Os olhos de Draco desviram-se e encontraram o corpo inconsciente de Ginny. Sentiu um aperto no coração e as lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos.

Ginny estava pálida, com nódoas negras e algumas feridas. Vê-la daquela maneira fê-lo odiar-se por não a ter conseguido encontrar e nem sentiu pena ao lembrar-se de que Pansy tinha morrido. Ela merecia por ter feito aquilo a Ginny. E provavelmente Ginny tinha morto a outra para se defender, Ginny não a mataria a sangue frio.

-Ela foi submetida a pelo menos uma maldição Crucio! Tem mais algumas maldições negras, menos dolorosas mas foi severamente torturada, isso foi. Nem quero imaginar o estado em que ela já se encontrava quando matou Pansy.- Hermione comentou enquanto Draco aproximava-se da cama.

-Se ela não a tivesse morto, tinha eu!- ele disse com voz rouca de dor.

-Isso não são palavras para um Ministro!- Hermione repreendeu.

-Eu já nem me lembrava que sou Ministro. É difícil pensar nessas coisas quando a pessoa que amas está em perigo. Mais difícil ainda a ver neste estado!

-Só espero que ela acorde e nos possa dizer o que aconteceu. Ela vai precisar de uma forte razão para ter morto Pansy. Um Estupificar teria servido! Estou preocupada com o que pode lhe acontecer depois dela acordar!

-Tenho a certeza que ela teve uma razão muito forte!- ele disse mas não estava muito convencido. Hermione tinha razão, Ginny poda ter usado um feitço inofensivo para parar Pansy. Mas talvez a raiva e a dor que Ginny sentia por causa de Pansy, e dele, claro, justificasse aquele acto para ela, no entanto não seria justificação para nenhum juiz.

-Espero que sim, embora eu não consiga pensar em nenhuma. Só que...- Hermione não terminou a frase.

-O quê?

-Eu...tenho medo que ela não se recorde do que aconteceu.- Hermione falou o que receava.

Draco olhou para Ginny. Sentia-se tão fraco e impotente ao ve-la daquela maneira e não poder fazer nada. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela e apertou-a. Ouviu Hermione sair e as lágrimas dele finalmente cairam.

-Oh Gin... o que aconteceu contigo? Tenho tanto medo por ti...e tanta culpa dentro de mim... se eu pelo menos tivesse seguido o meu coração no passado em vez de escutar o meu orgulho...- Ele conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela, chorando. E se ela não acordasse?

Ficou ao lado dela o resto do dia, a noite inteira e acabou adormecendo, agarrado á mãe dela. Só acordou quando sentiu uma mão em cima do seu ombro. Ele abriu os olhos de repente e olhou para trás. Era Hermione Weasley.

-Devias ir para casa descansar!- ela disse.

-Eu não saio daqui enquanto ela não acordar. Além disso, mesmo que quisesse ir, não me consigo afastar dela. Não ia aguentar a preocupação.

-Como queiras!

-E Fabián como está?- ele perguntou. Tinha querido saber do filhoa noite inteira, mas fora incapaz de se afastar de Ginny para poder perguntar a alguém.

-Está um pouco em baixo. Ainda não sabe o que aconteceu a Ginny, mas ele sente qualquer coisa. Tens um miudo muito esperto, Draco.

Ele encheu-se de orgulho, mas o mérito era todo de Ginny, tinha sido ela que criára Fabián.

-Ele está com quem?

-Os gémeos ficaram com ele enquanto Molly não voltou.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. E voltou a dirigir a sua atenção para Ginny. Por dentro ele rezava para que ela acordasse logo. Não conseguia a ver assim, tão pálida, fraca e ferida.

-E Ginny? Sabes quando ela acorda?

-Pode ser daqui a cinco minutos ou daqui a cinco semanas...- Hermione disse tristemente.- Por isso acho que deverias ir descansar... ou pelo menos comer qualquer coisa.

-Eu não vou sair daqui, mas talvez foss emelhor ir comer alguma coisa...

-Eu fico com ela e mando-te chamar se ela acordar.

-Obrigado!

Draco foi até uma maquina de chocolates e retirou um.

-Como está ela?- uma voz veio detrás dele. Draco voltou-se enfrentou Nott.

-O que fazes aqui?

-Estou preocupado com Ginny.

-Não brinques. Eu sei que não estás preocupado, e tenho a impressão que estás metido nisto... há algo que bate mal!

-Eu podia te contar o que aconteceu depois de eu chegar, mas tu não acreditarias por isso nem vou tentar. Mas acredita, sem a minha palavra, a tua mulher pode ter um grande problema...

-Isso é uma ameaça?

-Não, só estou dizendo que sou a única pessoa capaz de a ajudar a escapar á prisão, mais nada. Quando Ginny acordar avisa-me!- Nott disse.

-Bem podes esperar sentado!- Draco murmurou, sem o outro ouvir. Comeu o chocolate em duas dentadas, devido á raiva que aquele homem despertava nele e voltou para o quarto de Ginny.

Ainda bufava quando chegou abriu a porta e chocou com uma enfermeira.

-Oh, senhor Malfoy! Ia agora chamá-lo. A sua esposa acordou...

Draco nem esperou que a rapariga acabasse de falar. Afastou-a ligeiramente e passou por ela. Hermione estava medindoa pulsação de Ginny e falando com ela. Draco nem ouviu que Hermione dizia, só queria poder ver os olhos cor de mel de Ginny cheios de vida.

A voz da ruiva chegou-lhe aos ouvidos como uma doce melodia, mas estava fraca e incerta.

-Eu... não tenho a certeza... lembro-me de algumas partes mas não de tudo...- Ginny murmurou.

-Tudo bem. Não esforces, vais acabar te lembrando, agora descansa.- Hermione aconselhou.

-Ginny...- Draco murmurou quando chegou perto da cama. Os olhos de Ginny cruzaram os dele. Edureceram.

-Sai.- ela disse. Embora a sua voz fosse fraca, a intenção era segura.

-Gin...

-Já disse para saíres, não te quero ver.- Ginny insistiu.

-Mas...- ele não conseguia ir embora. Ginny levou as mãos á cabeça e fechou os olhos.

-Tu... por tua causa... Pansy... oh não...Pansy! Eu... eu matei-a! Eu tive que a matar!- Ginny abriu os olhos, revelando pavor.- eu não queria a matar. Mas ela... e Nott, ele salvou-me...

Draco e Hermione trocaram olhares. Ginny tinha realmente morto Pansy. Isso era um problema que ele tinha que começar a se preocupar.

-Calma, Ginny! Não fiques nervosa, estás num estado crítico.

-Mas eu matei uma pessoa... ela começou a me insultar e arrastou-me... depois brigamos, ela começou um duelo e torturou-me... Nott apareceu, segurou Pansy e a maldição quebrou-se... Pansy tentou se libertar...disse que me ia matar, que...- Ginny olhou para Draco com ódio- ela disse que tu eras dela e que eu tinha que sair do caminho... ela disse que mataria Fabián se fosse necessário. Que se eu não a matasse ela mataria o meu filho...eu tive... eu matei-a!- as lágrimas escorreram pela face pálida e magoada de Ginny.- Eu preciso vê-lo! Preciso ver Fabián e... eu tenho que falar com Nott! Quero ver os dois! AGORA!- ela disse.

Draco não queria nada que Theodore Nott tivesse no mesmo espaço que o seu filho mas era melhor não contrariar a sua mulher quando ela estava tão fraca e instável.

* * *


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

_Houve um tempo em que julguei_

_Que o valor do que fazia_

_Era tal que se eu parasse_

_o mundo à volta ruía_

_Agora em tudo o que faço_

_O tempo é tão relativo_

_Podes vir por um abraço_

_Podes vir sem ter motivo_

_Tens em mim o teu espaço_

**Rui Veloso** – Todo o Tempo do Mundo

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito

* * *

**

Draco esperava impacientemente do lado de fora do quarto de Ginny. Ela estava lá dentro, sozinha com Theodore Nott e Draco não se conformava com o facto de ter sido exactamente aquele homem a salvá-la. Havia qualquer coisa ali que não batia certo. Talvez ele fosse desconfiado demais, ou talvez fosse simplesmente o facto dele detestar aquele homem que o fazia desconfiar, mas mais valia manter um pé atrás.

Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro, imaginando o que estaria a sua mulher falando com o seu antigo colega de escola. Será que Ginny ficaria tão grata aquele homem que acabaria se apixonando por ele? Não, claro que não! Mas lá no fundo ele não tinha tanta certeza. E isso fazia-o sentir-se zangado. Não ter certeza de nada. Era uma sensação horrível.

-Papá!- uma voz de criança gritou do fundo do corredor e a atenção de Draco foi desviada da conversa do outro lado da porta. Fabián correu até ao pai e abraçou-o.- como está a mamã?

-Está um pouco dorida, mas vai ficar boa!- Draco tranquilizou o filho. Fabián era tudo o que le precisava naquele momento, não só por ser a única coisa de que ele tinha a certeza que fazia sentido na sua vida mas também por ser a desculpa perfeita para interromper Ginny e Nott.

Draco bateu á porta levemente e foi o homem de cabelos negros quem abriu.

-Fabián quer ver a mãe!- Draco disse friamente para Nott. Fabián nem esperou resposta. Saltou dos braços do pai e correu até á cama. Ginny sorriu e sentiu-se bem pela primeira vez naquele dia.

-Oh, Fabián, ainda bem que estás qui!- ela murmurou, enquanto o filho dava-lhe a mão e sentava-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Eu tive medo! Pensei que fosses morrer! Ninguém me disse nada mas eu sabia que tavas sofrendo!- ele disse.

Draco olhou sentiu o seu coração aquecer ao ver a cumplicidade entre mãe e filho. Era um sentimento estranho, era raro ele se comover com cenas assim. Geralmente causavam-lhe indisposição. Sempre achara que coisas destas eram para Huflepuffs. Eram coisas capaz de enfraquecer a carapaça de um homem que sewmpre se habituara a ser duro. Mas desde que Ginny entrara na sua vida, havia sempre um momento destes, em que ele se lembrava que não era só gelo.

Depois notou que Nott sorria ao ver Ginny e Fabián e sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dele. Teve vontade de tirar-lhe aquele sorriso da cara com uma maldição Crucio.

-Que queres dela?- Draco perguntou, repetindo-se.

-Já te disse, mas se queres a minha opinião, neste momento eu sou a última coisa com que te deves preocupar.- o outro disse, atirando-lhe o Profeta Diário para o peito. E depois saiu sem mais dizer, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Draco abriu o jornal, que estava dobrado, e na primeira página a negro, umas grandes palavras diziam: **Primeira Dama ou Primeira Suspeita?**

A foto de Ginny estava em baixo, e, logo depois, o artigo que dizia:

_Ginevra Malfoy, a mulher do nosso primeiro ministro, que reapareceu recentemente, após cinco anos ausente, foi encontrada durante a tarde de ontem, no Beco Knocturn, inconsciente. Ao seu lado estava o cadáver de Pansy Parkinson. _

_É de conhecimento geral que estas duas mulheres se odiavam e arazão é conhecida a todo o mundo. Sendo Parkinson a ex-namorada de Draco Malfoy, actual Ministro da Magia, é óbvio que a primeira-dama não gostasse de qualquer relacinamento entre o seu marido e Parkinson. Também correm rumores de que Malfoy e Parkinson tiessem sido amantes, após o casamento de Malfoy com a única rapariga filha de Artur Weasley e Molly Weasley._

_É desconhecido também o paradeiro de Ginevra Malfoy, durante os últimos cinco anos. O seu desaparecimento foi repentino e ninguém conhece as suas razões. O Profeta Diário pode estipular que Ginevra se tivesse cansado das traições do marido e decidisse separar-se dele. _

_Poderia ter falado com ele, mas todos nós conhecemos o passado do nosso actual Ministro. Draco Malfoy foi um Devorador da Morte, filho de um dos mais fiéis seguidores Daquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Dito, e responsável por muitas mortes. É compreensível que a jovem mulher tivesse medo da reacção de Malfoy. Naquela altura ainda ninguém tinha a certeza de que lado estaria ele. Se teria realmente mudado ou se estaria apenas fingindo para ser perdoado pelos seus crimes horrorosos._

_Ginny Malfoy, desapareceu então, sem deixar rasto, levando o filho com apenas alguns meses de vida._

_Depois disso, Draco Malfoy não foi mais visto na companhia da sua suposta amante. Atéb ontem, de menhã. Pansy Parkinson foi vista saindo do gabinete do Ministro. Faz-nos pensar se Parkinson e Malfoy alguma vez se separaram mesmo ou se conseguiram ser suficientemente discretos para que ninguém desconfiasse._

_Mas são apenas expeculações. A realidade é que Ginevra estava no ministério pela mesma hora e encontrou a sua rival. E, depois de uma discussão com o seu marido, ela desapareceu. _

_Foi encontrada, como já referido, no beco Knocturn, aqcompanhada do cadáver de Pansy Parkinson. _

_Acreditamos que as duas se debateram em duelo e que, eventualmente, Ginevra acabou matando Pansy Parkinson, pelo motivo mais antigo de todos: Ciúme. Será que o nome Malfoy foi feito para assassinos? Ginevra sempre foi uma rapariga dócil, amiga de Harry Potter, fez parte da Ordem da Fénix. Como terá se transformado numa assassina fria e cruel? Será que o nome Malfoy está amaldiçoado? E será que o nosso ministro terá mesmo se afastado das artes negras?As acções da sua mulher dizem o contrário. E esperemos que o poder de Draco Malfoy não influencia o juiz no julgamento de Ginevra Malfoy, e que ela seja julgada com justiça, e não seja ilibada pelo simples facto de ser a Primeira Dama._

Draco olhou para Ginny e Fabián. Os seus problemas acabavam de aumentar. Ele nem estava preocupado com o facto da sua carreira como Ministro estar em perigo, ele estava preocupado com Ginny. Ela estava fraca, aquelas acusações não a ajudariam. Ele tinha que a proteger. Draco despediu-se de Fabián e foi tentar resolver alguns dos muitos problemas que haviam surgido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Depois de passar a tarde com o seu filho, Ginny pôde finalmente descansar.

A conversa com Nott não lhe saia da cabeça. Ele tinha a salvo mas ainda conseguia provocar-lhe arrepios. Ela lembrava-se apenas de partes do que havia acontecido, algumas lembranças eram ainda incoerentes. Nott tinha lhe dito o que acontecera exactamente depois dele ter aparecido, mas antes disso, as memórias eram muito vagas. Depois de Nott ter conseguido segurar Pansy, esta tinha a ameaçado, ameaçado Fabián e conseguira escapar das mãos dele. Nott tentou lançar-lhe um feitiço mas ela conseguira se proteger de todos. Ginny ta,mbém tinha conseguido agarrar a sua varinha e lançara-lhe todos os feitços que conseguira, mas mais uma vez, Pansy conseguira desvia-los. Pansy preparou-se para matar Ginny, e ela percebeu que só havia uma maneira de quebrar a barreira de Pansy e então, conseguindo se rmais rápida que a ex-Slytherin, Ginny matou Pansy Parkinson com um Avada Kedavra. Depois disto, Ginny caira inconsciente no chão e ele tinha a levado até St. Mungo's. Nott também dissera que testemunharia por ela, que a ajudaria a provar que tinha morto Pansy porque era aúnica maneira de se defender. Ginny estava grata por isso, e apesar dos arrepios que o olhar dele lhe provocava, ela não podia negar que afinal ela estava enganada em relação a ele. Talvez ele a amasse mesmo, talvez ele tivesse sido sincero. Afinal, o que ganharia ele em defênde-la?

A sua mente estava nublada. Sentia-se confusa e mal conseguia pensar direito. No meio daquela confusão, fechou os olhos. Antes que se apercebesse estava dormindo.

_Nott aproximou-se de Ginny o suficiente para poder tocar-lhe na face. Ginny conseguia vê-lo sorrindo parea ela mesmo no meio da escuridao.

* * *

_

_-Não esperava ver-te aqui, minha pequena!- ele continuava acariciando a cara dela. Ginny sentiu vontade vomitar a cada toque dele.

* * *

_

_-Sim... eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!- Nott disse levantando-se. Ela ouviu o som dele andando e depois viu o vulto dele baixar-se novamente. De repente Ginny foi percorrida por uma sensação de perigo, de pavor. Ele iria fazer alguma coisa. Ela só queria poder gritar, chorar, espernear. Sentia-se tão inútil e impotente. Era horrível. Ele ia fazer-lhe alguma coisa e ela não podia fazer nada.

* * *

_

_-Avada Kedavra!- ele murmurou. Ela viu um raio de luz verde sair da varinha, mas não era dirigido a ela. Ouviu um corpo cair no chão. Meu deus, ele tinha morto Pansy! Por mais que Ginny odiasse aquela mulher, não seria capaz de a matar, e sentia pena dela.

* * *

_

_Ele afastou-se dela e voltou pouco tempo depois. Apontou-lhe uma outra varinha.- Crucio!_

-AHHHHHH!- ela abriu os olhos, gritando. Tinha suor frio em toda a sua testa. Mas estava no hospital, e Nott não estava a lançar-lhe uma maldição. Tinha sido tudo um pesadelo, um pesadelo incoerente e confuso. Ela tinha visto apenas flashes, como se partes do pesadelo tivessem sido apagadas, como se ela tivesse saltado capítulos. Era tão estranhoe no entanto parecera tão real.

A porta abriu-se e uma pequena luz, vinda do corredor iluminou o quarto escuro, mas não o suficiente para mostrar quem acabava de entrar.

-Quem está aí?- ela perguntou. O vulto aproximou-se dela, ela sentiu a sua pulsação aumentar.

-Sou eu, Gin.- ela ouviu a voz de Draco. Era tão reconfortante ouvi-lo. Mas nunca admitira isso.

-Assustaste-me!

-Tu é que me assustaste. Fui á rua beber qualquer coisa e oiço-te gritando. Que aconteceu?

-Foi só um pesadelo.- ela murmurou. Mas as lembranças do pesadelo assustavam-na.

-Tens a certeza?

-Tenho.

Caiu um silêncio entre eles. Ela conseguia ver os olhos cinzentos dele brilhando no escuro com os pequenos raio da lua que entravam pela janela encantada. Naquele momento ela só desejou que ele a abraçasse. Um abraço forte e reconfortante, um sentimento que só nos braços dele ela encontrava. Ela queria senti-lo perto dela, queria sentir o seu poder, naquele momento em que ela estava tão fraca. Ela queria que ele fosse a força dela.n Mas sacudiu estes pensamentos da cabeça. Ela acabara de matar uma pessoa por causa dele e isso assustava-a. Congelava-a por dentro, fazia a sentir-se a pior pessoa do mundo. E ao mesmo tempo era assombrada por um pavor que não conhecia, nem tinha razão de ser.

-Hermione vai dar-te alta amanhã...- Draco quebrou o silêncio e Ginny agradeceu-lhe em silêncio por isso.

-Que bom.- ela comentou. Na verdade não queria sair dali, tinha medo de sair dali. Como se lá fora houvesse um lobisomem negro prestes a atacá-la.

-Pensei que... quero dizer, Fabián pediu... Fabián quer ir morar para a Mansão e eu achei que podias ficar lá enquanto recuperas. Não estás pensando voltar para o hotel sozinha pois não?

Não, ela não queria ficar só. Era aúltima coisa que ela queria fazer quando estivesse lá fora. Ficar só aterrorizava-a. Mas ir morar com ele, viver debaixo do mesmo tecto, dormir tão perto dele, podia levá-la a fazer coisas que não queria, especialmente quando se sentia tão fraca.

-Eu...- ela começou a dizer mas as palavras perderam-se ao sentir o toque de Draco na sua face. Como ele era quente, e aquele poder que emanava dela fazia-a sentir-se tão segura. Mas não, Pansy tinha quase a morto por causa daquele homem. Um homem que a tinha violado, a tinha traido, e ignorado. Essa era uma ferida que demorava a curar. E Pansy tinha confirmado que, naqueles cinco anos, Draco e ela tinham sido sempre amantes. Pelo menos era isso que Ginny se lembrava.

-Por favor. Eu só quero cuidar de ti, mais nada. Quando te sentires melhor podes ir embora.- ele disse, colocando a mão dele sobre a dela.

-Tudo bem.- ela concordou. Não tinha forças para discutir com ele, por isso mais valia deixar-se ir.

Draco sorriu na escuridão. Pelo menos poderia tratar dela, poderia protegê-la e enquanto ela estivesse na Mansão Nott não se aproximaria dela e Draco poderia descobrir se realmente o que Nott e ginny diziam que havia acontecido era realmente verdade. Algo dizia-lhe que não, e depois daquela tarde, passada na redacção do Profeta Diário ele tinha cada vez mais certeza que estava certo.

Ele falara com o jornalista que tinha escrito o artigo sobre Ginny. O pobre rapaz latino, quando o viu parecia ter visto o próprio Voldemort erguer-se dos mortos. Draco não conseguira esconder a satisfação que lhe dava ver que ainda conseguia impor respeito e até mesmo assustar. Gostava daquele tipo de poder.

O jornalista, não perdeu tempo em pedir desculpa e justificar-se, dizendo que era o trabalho de um jornalista, dar a conhecer á sociedade o que realmente acontecera, e que ele próprio acreditava que Draco era uma boa pessoa e que Ginny era inocente, mas que factos eram factos e ele só relatara os factos. Draco ouviu o rapaz atentamente, e após um longo discurso, Draco perguntou:

-Quem te forneceu as informações?

O rapaz ficou em silêncio, espantado por não ter sofrido nenhuma maldição.

-Um bom jornalista não revela...

-Eu já conheço a história. Quanto queres para me dizeres o que preciso saber?- os olhos do rapaz esbugalharam-se como se tivesse ofendido, mas o tilitar dos galeões de ouro dentor d eum saco de veludo que Draco levava no bolso, mudaram a expressão do rapaz. E não foi necessário muito. Descobriu que foi um homem muito bem parecido, alto, moreno, de olhos azuis e com ar aristocrático que tinha lhe fornecido a informação. Também disse que já vira o homem várias vezes, mas como era epsnhol, e viera para o Profeta Diário á pouco tempo, ainda não conhecia a sociedade. Draco não ficou com qualquer dúvida de que foi Theodore Nott quem havia feito aquilo. Nott acabava de dar um passo em falso. Embora Nott conseguisse se manter sempre nas sombras, se mantivesse sempre á parte, essa era provavelmente uma das razões porque o rapaz não conhecia Nott, Draco sabia muito bem andar pelas sombras, ele conhecia o escuro tão bem ou melhor que Nott.

Draco sentira o seu espirito Slytherin se enraivecer por dentro. Sentiu aquele antigo sentimento de malvadez dentro dele, aquele que quando era jovem o comandava, acordar. Mas conseguira mantê-lo afastado. Tinha que o fazer por ginnt. Mas sabia que se queria descobrir as intenções de Nott, teria que ir buscar um pouco do seu lado maquiavélico. E não seria muito difícil, porque naquele momento, o velho Draco Malfoy estava mais perto do que nunca.

Um movimento de Ginny trouxe-o para fora dos seus pensamentos. Ela adormecera novamente, apertando a sua mão. Ele sorriu, lembrando-.se porque, mesmo indo buscar o velho Draco, ele não podia se deixar dominar por ele. Ginny não merecia, Fabián não merecia. Ele teria que conseguir separa as coisas. Mas como, se Ginny, naquele momento era a única maneira que ele tinha para descobrir a verdade? Deveria ele fazer o que queria fazer? Valeria a pena correr o risco quando ela estava tão fraca? Mas se esperasse que ela se fortificasse, não conseguiria fazer o que queria. Na sua mente apareceu uma frase que Lucius lhe dizia: Muitas vezes, os fins justificam os meios.

* * *

**N/A:** _Só quero agradecer pelas reviews e dizer que eu sei que não tem havido muita interacção D/G mas prometo que no próximo capítulo haverá mais. E deixem review, não há nada mais estimulante do que ver um capítulo cheiinho de opinioes, sejam boas ou más._


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Nove

_I know theres something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes ya_

_You built to love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When hes calling for you_

_Listen to your heart _

_Theres nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where your going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

**DHT** – Listen To Your Heart

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove**

* * *

Ginny apertou a mão do filho ao entrar na mansão. Não conseguiu evitar recordar-se dos momentos solitários que passara ali. Olhou para Draco e encontrou o olhar dele. Ginny estremeceu ao ver aquele olhar. Algures nos seus olhos cinzentos ela encontrou algo que conhecia mas não sabia bem de onde. Ele pareceu sentir-se desconfortável e desviou o olhar.

-Vais ficar no quarto de hospedes ao lado do nosso qu... do meu quarto. Fica perto do quarto de Fabián e do meu. Julgo que te sentes mais segura assim e eu também.

-Claro.- ela disse distraidamente. O olhar dele fixara-se na cabeça dela. Havia qualquer coisa nele, um desconforte tão pouco caracteristico dele.

Ele levou a mala dela até ao quarto. Vagueram por corredores que ela conhecia muito bem, passaram inclusive pelo lugar ond etrocaram o último beijo e ela sentiu um calor percorrê-la. Imaginava o que teria acontecido se Draco não a tivesse afastado.

-Precisas de ajuda para arrumar as coisas?- a voz dele, interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Pensamentos que deabulavam já por zonas que ela preferia nem pensar co Fabián por perto.

-Obrigada, mas eu consigo fazer isso, além disso o Príncipe Encantado vai me ajudar!- ela disse olhando para Fabián. Ela viu Draco erguer uma sobrancelha sem perceber nada.- O Príncipe Encantado é Fabián!- ela explicou e ele sorriu.

-A mamã é a Branca de Neve !- Fabián disse sorrindo- O papá é o quê? A bruxa má? Não pode ser!- Fabián continuou, com ar indignado. O ppapá tinha que ser alguém importante, afinal era o papá dele.

-Não sei. O que achas que o teu pai deveria ser?

-Podia ser o Rei!- Fabián disse entusiasmado. Ginny sorriu, pois Rei era uma alcunha que Draco deveria gostar muito.

-Por mim tudo bem.- Draco disse sorrindo.- Eu vou estar na biblioteca, se precisarem de mim chamem por...

-Nukky!- Ginny terminou a frase por ele.

-Exactamente. Boas arrumações.- ele disse, dando uma plamada suave nas costas do filho quando passou por ele.

Ginny e Fabián passaram uma tarde animada, desarrumando mais do que arrumando. Fabián adorava bagunça, mas na hora de colocar as coisas no sítio, ele fugiu, foi para o seu quarto brincar, mas ela não se importou. Arrumou o quarto e depois foi verificar o filho. Ele brincava com um pequeno elfo chamado Finky. Ginny ficou observando um pouco e depois fechou a porta. Andou um pouco pela mansão, imersa nas suas recordações. Sentia um pouco de dores de cabeça, mas era como se uma estranha força a puxasse. Quando se deu de conta, estava em frente á porta da biblioteca. Ela sabia que Draco estava lá dentro, conseguiu ouvir os passos dele no interior, que depois pararam. Ela queria abrir a porta, sentir a presença dele, o calor dele, mas tinha medo de estar a sós com ele. Ela tinha medo do que ela mesma poderia fazer. O corpo dela queria-o mas asua razão ainda mantinha um pé atrás. Ainda se recordava da conversa com Harry, mas também se lembrava das palavras de Pansy antes desta a torturar e nem sabia no que deveria acreditar.

"Talvez devas deixar de ouvir os outros e ouvir o teu coração!" uma vozinha dentro da cabeça dela aconselhou. Mas seguir o coração era tão difícil e ela lembrava-se do quanto se havia machucado por ter seguido o coração.

Sem conseguir se controlar ela abriu a porta, e entrou. Draco estava olhando pela janela, com um copo de firewhisky na mão. Ela aproximou-se dele ate ver-lhe a cara. O olhar dele estava perdido no horizonte. Os últimos raios de sol iluminavam-lhe a cara. Ginny teve vontade de acariciar a face dele mas conteve-se. Havia qualquer coisa nele, uma aura estranha que o envolvia. Ele fechou os olhos e na expressão dele havia medo. Era isso que se passava com ele, pela primeira vez na vida, Ginny via medo em todos os traços do corpo dele.

-Tens medo de quê?- ela perguntou sem se conseguir conter.

Ele abriu os olhos de repente. Não tinha notado a presença dela até ela falar. Estava demasiado distraido com os seus proprios pensamentos que não a tinha ouvido entrar. Os olhos dele fixaram os dela mas ele manteve-se em silêncio. Pousou o copo na mesa ao lado da janela, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, e aproximou-se. Tocou-lhe com um dedo na cara. Os olhos dele estavam escuros, carregados de preocupação.

-Tenho medo de te magoar...- ele murmurou, acariciando o pescoço dela. Ginny fechou os olhos para desfrutar o toque dele.

-Porquê?- ela perguntou suavemente, sem conseguir abrir os olhos e implorando que ele não deixasse de a tocar.

-Porque eu já te magoei demasiado... e não o quero fazer novamente... - ele murmurou, aproximando-se dela. Ela sentiu a respiração quente dele roçar-lhe os lábios.

-Porquê?- ela insistiu.

-Porque... - ele sussurou perto do ouvido dela. As suas mãos seguravam agora acintura dela. Ginny permanecia imóvel e de olhos fechados. O corpo dele estava mais perto do dela do que nunca.- ... eu não sei o que fazer...

-Porquê?

-Porque tudo isto é estranho... porque...- mas as palavras dele perderam-se quando ele tocou com os seus lábios nos dela, no beijo mais doce que ambos haviam experimentado. Ginny sentiu uma sensação de alegria e uma vontade de se perder no corpo dele percorrê-la.

Mas antes que ela tivesse tempo de conseguir distinguir todos os outros sentimentos que haviam despertado dentro dela, ele afastou-a delicadamente.

-Desculpa... ele murmurou. Ginny não teve coragem de abrir os olhos.- Desculpa-me por todo o mal que te fiz...

Ela abriu finalmente os olhos e encontrou os dele, tão perto dela, tão cheios de remorso, implorando para que ela o perdoasse. Aquilo não podia ser mentira. Todos aqueles sentimentos, nuns olhos que haviam sido tão frios não podia ser mentira.

-Desculpa-me por todas as lágrimas que demarraste... desculpa-me por todas as noites que passaste sozinha... desculpa-me por todo o desprezo, por todas as palavras que não disse e devia ter dito e por todas as que disse e que devia ter calado... desculpa por todas as traições... e por todos os insultos... desculpa o desrespeito...- a voz dele estava ficando trémula. Draco sentia um aperto no coração. Transformar tudo aquilo em palavras era mais doloroso do que ele imaginava. Ele lutou por não se transformar em gelo como sempre havia feito. Desta vez ele tinha que conseguir mostrar tudo o que sentia, não esconder nada, ele tinha que ser transparente, deixá-la vê-lo realmente.

E ela viu. Ela viu-o por completo. Ela viu a dor, o arrependimento, a sinceridade nas palavras dele.

-Eu acredito... - ela murmurou. Sentiu as suas próprias lágrimas correrem pela sua face.

-Papá...- Fabián bateu na porta. Draco e Ginny afastaram-se e ela secou as lágrimas.

-Entra.- Draco disse. O pequeno Malfoy entrou na biblioteca.

-Não sei onde...ah estás qui!- Fabián disse sorrindo para Ginny.- andei á tua procura. Queria que visses o Dragão que desenhei. É aquele que o tio Charlie disse que tinha lhe queimado as calças.- Fabián disse tentando esconder as gargalhadas, ao imaginar o tio Charlie com o traseiro das calças queimado fugindo de um dragão.

-Vamos lá ver esse dragão.- Ginny disse dirigindo-se para a porta. Agarrou a mão do filho e saíram. Draco ainda ouviu Fabián dizendo no corredor:

-Depois podemos enviá-lo ao tio Charlie?

Draco encostou-se á janela, pousando a testa contra o vidro frio para arrefecer. Ele esteve tão perto. Se Fabián não tivesse entrado...

Ele agarrou no copo com firewhisky e bebeu-o todo de uma vez. Depois sentou-se na sua secretária e olhou para o livro que estava aberto á sua frente. Ele fixou a palavra que mais o assustava: "morte". Valeria a pena correr o risco? Ela podia morrer e se isso acontecesse ele nunca se perdoaria, mas ele tinha que saber a verdade.

Depois de jantarem juntos, Ginny e Draco foram por Fabián a dormir. O rapaz insistira em que mabos o pusessem na cama. Gostva de os ver juntos. Ginny sorrira quando Fabián tinha dito isto. No entanto Draco permanecera sério. Ele estava estranho, já não era só medo, ela reconhecia uma sombra nos olhos dele, um frio que ela já vira antes. Ela lembrava-se daquela sombra. Era a mesma sombra fria que havia nos olhos dele quando... quando ela lhe dissera que esperava um bebé dele, quando eles casaram, quando viveram juntos durante um ano e que ele a desprezara...

Draco sentiu os olhos de Ginny nele durante todo o percurso até ao quarto de Fabián. Ele só rezou para que ela não desconfiasse de nada, que ela não notasse, que ela não reconhecesse nele a armadura que ele havia erguido. Era a armadura que ele erguia quando tentava esconder o que realmente sentia, quando se forçava a fazer algo que ele lá no fundo não queria fazer, era armadura que ele usára fazia cinco anos e que a magoára tanto. Mas ele tinha que fazê-lo mesmo não querendo, pois podia magoá-la.

Quando Ginny fechou a porta do quarto de Fabián, ao saírem, ela agarrou-o pelo braço levemente. Ela teria agarrado com amis força de a tivesse, mas estava tão fraca.

No entanto, ele parou e olhou para ela.

-O que se passa?- ela disse as palavras que ele não queria ouvir.

-Nada.- ele disse. Ginny deu um passo atrás. Aquela palavra saíra tão fria. Será que tudo o que ele dissera antes era apenas encenação?

-Eu não...- ela não conseguiu acabar de falar. Uma forte dor de cabeça atacou-a. Ela ouviu-se soltar um gemido de dor e as suas pernas fraquejaram. Draco agarrou-a pela cintura e ecostou a cabeça dela ao seu peito. A sua mente ficou escura e de repente...

* * *

_-Espero bem que sim. Eu não me arrisquei tanto para tu agora deitares tudo a perder!- Theodore baixou a voz, Ginny aproximou-se um pouco mais para conseguir ouvir.- Eu não droguei Draco Malfoy, não gastei uma fortuna contigo para o afastares da Weasley, não me aproximei dela para tu deitares tudo a perder agora! Seduz Draco, enfeitiça-o, faz o que quiseres, até podes lhe lançar uma maldição, mas eu quero-o longe dela!

* * *

_

_-Pois, isso não estava nos planos mas isso resolve-se. As crianças são fáceis de manipular. Concentra-te no teu queridinho Draco que eu concentro-me em Ginny!_

* * *

Estava de novo na mansão Malfoy, com a cabeça encostada ao peito de Draco. 

-Estás bem?- ele perguntou.

-Eu...- ela olhou-o nos olhos. Que tinha sido aquilo, de onde tinham vindo aquelas memórias. Seriam memórias? Quando tinham acontecido? Ficou ainda mais confusa. Ele segurava-a ainda. Ela sentia-se tão fraca. Ele percebeu e soube que aquele era o momento, mas tinha medo de arriscar. Sentiu toda a sua frieza criar um escudo dentro dele, contra o seu medo e disse.

-Desculpa pelo que vou fazer...- ele disse. E sem que ela pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, a mente dela foi invadida por ele. Viu as suas memória serem viradas como páginas de um livro mas ela não tinha força de o afastar. E as imagens que acabára de ver repetiram-se, o seu pesadelo repetiu-se e ela finalmente percebeu. Tinha sido enganada. Nott não a sálvara, Nott tinha-a... mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Apagou-se tudo. Ficou escuro e Draco foi expulso da mente dela violentamente. Ele agarrou-a com mais força, evitando que ela caísse no chão inconsciente.

Por momentos não soube o que fazer. Ginny estava inconsciente e ele finalmente sabia o que tinha acontecido. Teve vontade de matar Nott, mas tinha que levar Ginny a Hermione. Que tinha feito ele? Forçar a entrada na mente dela com ela tão fraca podia custar-lhe a vida. Ele tinha passado grande parte da tarde lendo sobre o que podia acontecer num caso como aqueles e tinha medo de ter feito um dano demasiado grave na mente de Ginny que a tivesse debilitado fatalmente.

Encostou-a com força a si e materializou-se em St Mungo's.


	30. Capítulo Trinta

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you_

**Alicia Keys** - If I Ain't Got You

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta

* * *

**

Draco carregou Ginny nos braços, correndo pelo corredor. Atrás de si, Hermione corria também. Já tinha chamado enfermeiras e pedido uma maca, mas naquele hospital parecia que ninguém queria trabalhar justo naquele dia. Finalmente apareceu a maca, e Draco descansou o corpo pálido da ruiva. Hermione lançou-lhe um último olhar desconfiado antes de entrar na sala ao fundo do corredor.

Draco encostou a cabeça á parede e fechou os olhos. Sentiu a culpa fazer-lhe um nó na garganta. Mas em poucos segundos a culpa foi substituida por uma raiva que ele nunca pensou sentir, um ódio tão grande que até doia. Ele fechou os punhos e apertou-os com força. Teve vontade de sair dali e ir caçar Nott. Sim, caçá-lo, torturá-lo e matá-lo quando ele já não aguentasse mais.

Mas afastou essa ideia da cabeça. Por mais que quisesse se vingar de Nott e fazê-lo pagar por tudo o que ele tinha feito, a saude de Ginny era mais importante. Ele olhou para a porta da sala em que ela tinha entrado, pálida, inconsciente e fraca.

Uma enfermeira saiu da sala e Draco aproximou-se dela. Ia começar a falar mas ela adiantou-se.

-Não posso adiantar nada. A Doutora Weasley está fazendo tudo o que pode! Talvez devesse ir para a sala de espera, pode demorar.- E foi-se embora. Mas Draco não saiu dali, tinha que estar ali perto, tinha que saber que estava perto dela, mesmo que não pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-la. Sentou-se no chão, encostado á parede, encolhido.

A culpa corroía-o por dentro. Se acontecesse alguma coisa a Ginny ele nunca se perdoaria, mas fora a única maneira de descobrir a verdade. E tinha descoberto mais do que imaginaria. As memórias do casamento de Luna encheram-lhe a cabeça. Ele tinha passado grande parte da noite com Nott, o único Slytherin além dele ali, por isso, e apesar de não gostar dele tinha ficado com ele, Nott tinha lhe dado uma bebida, que agora ele sabia que deveria ter alguma poção. Ele tinha sido tão estúpido. Sentiu o ódio aumentar ainda mais. Como tinha se distraido daquela maneira, deixar Nott drogá-lo? Tinha se deixado invadir pelo ciúme de ver Ginny e Harry juntos. E depois, isso junto com a droga qualquer que nott tinha lhe posto na bebida... Draco deu com o punho no chão com força que sentiu que os seus ossos iam partir.

-Não vale a pena te magoares agora, o mal já está feito.- Draco olhou para cima e viu Hermione olhando para ele com cara séria. Ele levantou-se rapidamente.

-Como está ela?

-Muito mal! O que fizeste Draco? A mente dela está muito danificada, ela pode ficar com amnésia. Tu forçaste-a, tu entraste na mente dela não foi? Seu desgraçado, tu podes ter feito com que ela ficasse demente! Tu podes ter destruido a vida dela, Draco!

-Eu sei... mas era a única maneira...

-Eu espero que tenhas conseguido o que querias porque... só me apetece ir até casa dos nossos sogros e dizer-lhes o que fizeste a ela, e espalhar a todos os irmãos dela para que te matem, porque é isso que eles vão fazer...

-Nott matou Pansy!- Hermione calou-se e ficou olhando para ele surpreendida.- Ele matou Pansy, torturou Ginny e alterou-lhe a memória. Não sei o que ele quer com isto, mas eu vou descobrir e vou matá-lo...

-Draco, tu és o Ministro da Magia. Acredito que estejas zangado, mas a justiça encarrega-se dele...

-Talvez...- mas não foi convincente.

-Desculpa ter sido tão bruta contigo, mas não devias ter forçado. Nunca te imaginei capaz...

-Imaginaste sim, tu só julgaste que eu tinha virado um Gryffindor... mas eu sou um slytherin, nunca vou deixar de o ser, posso ter deixado a minha carapaça para trás mas continuo Draco Malfoy.

-Eu sei... mas...

-Mas um Slytherin nunca morre...apesar de eu estar morrendo de culpa...

-Eu fiz tudo o que podia, mas não garanto nada, ela ainda corre muitos riscos... só posso dar uma certeza depois de ela acordar e começar o tratamento. Mas tu não devias...

-Foi a única maneira!

-Não acredito que ela acorde antes do amanhecer. Devias ir para casa, descansar, ver como está Fabián e amanhã passar por aqui. Eu vou guardar o teu segredo, Draco, não vou contar aos Weasleys porque acredito que o fizeste para que ela não fosse presa.

-Obrigado.- ele disse. Hermione foi-se embora e Draco decidiu seguir o conselho dela. Materializou-se em casa, á porta do quarto de Fabián. Entrou cuidadosamente para não o acordar.

-Onde está a mamã?- ele ouviu o pequeno vulto que estava perto da janela dizer. Draco olhou para os olhos do filho que brilhavam na escuridão com a leve luz que entrava pela janela vinda da lua. Tinha a certeza que os seus brilhavam da mesma maneira.

-A mamã está doente. Teve que v oltar para o hospital.- Draco disse com cuidado.

-Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa...- Fabián murmurou. Draco percebeu que a ligação entre o filho e mãe era tão forte que ele pressentia o que acontecia á mãe. Draco abraçou o filho.

-Eu prometo que ela vai ficar bem.- as lágrimas de Fabián molharam a sua camisa. Ele apertou o filho.

-E se ela não ficar?- a criança sussurrou entre soluços.

-Então eu faço muito mal a quem a pôs assim!

-Ele é um homem mau e não gosta de ti!- Draco afastou-se um pouco para olhar para Fabián.

-Tu conheces o Senhor Nott?

-Não. Mas eu sei. Ele não gosta de ti e ele quer fazer-te mal!

-Como sabes isso?- Draco viu o filho encolher os ombros revelando que não sabia como sabia aquilo. Simplesmente sabia.

O louro adulto levantou o louro pequeno e levou-o até á cama. Deitaram-se os dois e Draco deixou o filho descansar a cabeça no seu ombro. Pouco depois Fabián dormira. Draco no entanto passou a noite acordado. Dividindo as horas entre olhar para o seu filho e pensar no que iria fazer com Nott.

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela. Draco levantou-se lentamente e chmaou Nukky para que ela vigiasse Fabián.

Depois materializou-se no Ministério. Durante a noite tinha decidido muitas coisas. Aquele ia ser um dia muito longo. Tinha muito para escrever, muitas pessoas para falar e tinha que ir a St. Mungo's para verificar Ginny sempre que podia.

Passou algumas horas lá. Ainda não havia muita gente lá, apenas as suficientes para fazer o que tinha a fazer. Quando começaram a chegar as restantes pessoas, quando o Ministério começou a encher ele decidiu ir ver Ginny.

-Ela acordou!- Hermione disse, quando ele chegou ao pé dela.

-E como está?

-Não posso dizer que está bem, porque não está. Não se lembra dos últimos dias, por ela, ainda deveria estar em casa de Colin, mas julgo que é passageiro. Com um descanso e ajuda da familia e amigos ela consegue recuperar. Agora vê lá se não fazes mais nenhuma destas ou ela não resistirá!- Hermione avisou.

-Nunca! Só de imaginar que ela podia ter ...

-Mas não acnteceu nada de grave. Ainda me custa acreditar que lhe fizeste isto! Eu devia estar furiosa contigo e devia ter dito tudo ao Ron para que ele te amaldiçoasse daqui até ao Inferno... - ela disse com um voz fria, mas depois a sua voz suavizou.- mas és o pai do meu sobrinho, e eu sei que mudaste, e estavas desesperado, no entanto isso não justifica...

-Os fins justificam os meios!- ele murmurou.

-Para os Slytherins talvez. Havia maneiras de fazê-la recuperar a verdadeira memória.

-Vá lá, Hermione, todos acreditaram que ela estava dizendo a verdade! Ninguém desconfiava de nada, a não ser eu, nunca se dariam ao trabalho de verificar se era verdade e também quando se descobrisse a verdade podia ser tarde demais.

-Não vamos discutir. Queres vê-la? Acho que está dormindo mas pelo menos podes vê-la.

-Claro que quero vê-la!

Entraram os dois em silêncio. Ginny descansava numa cama ao centro. Dormia pacificamente. Como era linda. Ele aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe a face. Hermione saiu para deixá-lo sozinho.

-Desculpa-me... nem sei porque peço desculpa, não é que esteja arrependido, era a única maneira e espero que entendas... eu só precisava saber a verdade... e nem imaginas... aquele canalha... ele torturou-te, ele fez-me magoar-te, por causa dele eu manchei a tua pureza, eu virei gelo... tudo por causa daquele sacana e eu nem sei se alguma vez irás te lembrar... se me irás perdoar eu quase te matar, por esta terrível obsessão, para encontrar algo contra o Nott...- a voz dele sumiu. Eram raras as vezes que Draco Malfo chorava mas vê-la naquele estado, sentir-se tão culpado fez com que uma lágrima caísse do seu olho. Agarrou a mão dela e sentiu os dedos dela apertarem levemente.

-Não sei porque estou assim...- ele ouviu-a murmurar ainda de olhos fechados.- nem sei porque sinto que confio em ti, mesmo depois de tudo o que me fizeste, eu não me lembro...

-Não precias falar... descansa.- ele disse.

-Eu deveria te odiar. Mas não odeio mais, eu deveria tew expulsar do quarto, mas há algo que me diz para não o fazer e ao mesmo tempo uma parte de mim tem medo de ti...

-Desculpa. Fui eu que te pus aqui, mas eu não queria que...

-Eu quero acreditar mas ainda há uma parte de mim que não confia em ti...- ela continuou de olhos fechados.

-Eu amo-te!- ele murmurou. Ele viu-a sorrir e ela abriu os olhos.

-Eu não devia mas acredito em ti! Mas não... ainda não sei se as feridas que me causaste começaram a sarar... ainda as sinto abertas e...

-Não fales. Não digas nada. Só quero que saibas que eu abdicaria de tudo para te ter de novo ao meu lado.

Ela sorriue voltou a fechar os olhos. A força que ela exercia na mão dele suavizou-se e ela adormeceu novamente.

Agora que falara com ela, ele podia fazer o que planeara toda a noite. Saiu do quarto em silêncio e materializou-se no portão da Mansão Nott. Estava na hora dele conversar com Theodore.

Foi recebido por um elfo doméstico. Esperou que este chamasse Nott.

-Boa tarde!- Nott disse quando entrou. Draco não respondeu com a mesma simpatia fingida.

-Eu era capaz de te matar!

-Desculpa?- Nott fingiu surpresa.

-Não finjas mais. Eu sei que tu torturaste Ginny e mataste Pansy! Eu sei que tu colocaste qualquer coisa na minha bebida no casamento do Longbottom, sei que pagaste a Pansy para me seduzir! Também sei que foste tu que forneceste as informações para aquele jornalista do Profeta. Já sei de tudo, Nott. Não mintas mais.

-Até é um alívio já saberes de tudo. Estava farto de rir nas tuas costas, te ver cair do cavalo vezes sem conta. Também foi divertido ver a tua mulherzinha tonta julgar que estava apaixonado por ela. Devo dizer que ela surpreendeu-me quando fugiu de ti, sempre a julguei demasiado fraca para isso, não pensei que tivesse a inteligencia ou a coragme para isso. E depois, tu seres tão afectado por isso, foi delicioso. Draco Malfoy, o rei da frieza, o mestre da crueldade, o prícipe dos Slytherins mostrar fraquezas tão gryffindóricas. Foi hilariante e deu-me tanta satisfação. Eu, o simples e sozinho Theodore Nott conseguiu derrubar Draco Malfoy. E sabes que mais, eu espero que ela morra. Não era esse o meu plano, queria te torturar mais um pouco, mas já que sabes a verdade, eu espero que ela morra, para que tu morras aos poucos de culpa. Espero que ela morra e apodreça naquele hosp...

-Crucio!- Draco não aguentou mais. A maldição acertou Nott em cheio. As ao contrário do que Draco esperava, Nott não gritou, nem se contorceu de dor. Caiu no chão e sorriu. Draco quebrou a maldição.

-Podes torturar o que quiseres Malfoy, não há dor nenhuma que consiga superar a satisfação que sinto por te ver tão fora de ti. Que diria o teu pai agora? Que diriam os teus apoiantes de Ministro agora?- Nott disse ofegante. Ele podia não ter gritado, mas tinha sofrido.

Draco deu uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Achas mesmo que eu viria aqui, pronto para te matar se fosse ministro? Pedi a demissão hoje. Podes te vagloriar. Não era isso que querias?

-Isso e muito mais, mas o teu cargo de Ministro não era o mais importante! No entanto a notícia agrada-me!

-Mas não o fiz por ti. Fi-lo por ela.

-Por ela?- Nott disse e depois começou ás gargalhadas, levantando-se com dificuldade.- Ela é uma tonta e tu ficando mais tonto que ela.

-Avad...

-Vais me matar? Tu não és capaz Draco. Tu enfraqueceste, tu perdeste o Slytherin dentro de ti por causa dessa paixão absurda. Tu morreste.- Nott escarneceu.- Eu já nem quero, nem preciso ver-te cair. Já não és o Draco Malfoy que eu invejei. O Draco que sempre teve a sorte do lado dele, que sempre me deixou furioso. O Slytherin mais conhecido, mais poderoso, apesar de eu ter melhores notas. O convidado pelo próprio Voldemort a juntar-se aos Devoradores da Morte, mesmo quando eu era mais forte e muito mais maduro do que ele. E que, depois de tudo o que ele cometeu, depois dos crimes, das mortes, da dor que ele espalhou, conseguiram perdoar e torná-lo no homem mais poderoso de Inglaterra. Eu que sempre me mantive de lado na guerra, nem fui convidado a me juntar ao ministério. Acaba sendo um pouco frustrante, mas não te odiava só por isso, não. Odiava-te porque julgavas que tinhas tudo isso por mérito, quando foi pura sorte, e compaixão, devo dizer. Tu só foste quem foste por causa dela, por isso queria tanto que ela se mantivesse longe. Mas já não és nada. Só dependes dela, viraste um fungo que precisa dela para viver. Se ela morre tu destrois-te. Espero que aquela cabra morra!

Desta vez foi Draco quem sorriu. Um sorriso que Nott não via há muito tempo.

-Podes estar enganado Nott! Tens a certeza que o Slytherin em mim morreu?- Draco disse com um brilho no olhar. Nott não conseguiu responder á pergunta pois já não tinha a certeza. E apesar de nunca admitir isso, o Draco que se encontrava á frente dele assustava-o como só voldemort tinha assustado. Aquele Draco era o legendário Draco, o Devorador da Morte, de quem ouvira falar durante a guerra. O homem que matou e torturou sem remorso nenhum encontrava-se agora á sua frente.- Eu se fosse tu não tinha tanta certeza!- Draco sibilou.

* * *

**N/A:** _e este é a minha prenda de Natal. Podia ser melhor mas a minha inspiração evaporou como água no deserto. Tenho agarrado cada momento em que a imaginação volta para escrever. Desejo a todos um Bom Natal._


	31. Capítulo Trinta e Um

_Holding on to memories _

_Often scared _

_Of what I'd see _

_And then you came _

_And rescued me _

_And I'm okay _

**Anastacia** – In your Eyes

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Um

* * *

**

-E sabes, estou farto de fingir ser quem não sou. Eu sou um Slytherin, ser Ministro, fazer o bem não é para mim. No meio disto tudo a única verdade é que eu amo Ginny e amo o meu filho. Desisti do cargo de Ministro para poder dedicar-lhes o meu tempo. E também porque ser Ministro acarreta certas regras.- Draqco deu mais um passo.- regras que me impediriam de estar aqui agora com a intenção de fazer o que quero!

-E vais mesmo me matar? Achas que em Azkabban terás muito tempo para dedicar á tua família?

-Tal como tu, eu sei jogar este jogo! - Draco disse. Nott foi surpreendido pelo feitiço que Draco lhe lançou silenciosamente.A varinha do moreno saltou da sua mão e caiu mesmo em frente de Draco.- Wingardium Leviosa!- a varinha levitou e Draco agarrou-a.- Devias estar mais atento Nott.

-Tu não és capaz de me matar! Ela saberia que és um assassino, achas que ela perdoaria um assassino?

-Há maneiras de eu te matar sem deixar rasto! Muitas maneiras...- Draco sibilou como uma serpente.

Nott não respondeu. Ficou olhando o seu oponente com cara de quem era capaz de estrangular Draco. Este simplesmente sorria desdenhosamente.

-Mas antes de te matar, quero que me digas...só curiosidade. Porquê matar Pansy, torturar Ginny? Bastava apagares a memória. Se não a tivesses torturado talvez o teu Confundus tivesse resultado!

-Porque não ha nada neste mundo que te afecte mais do que Ginny! Eu seria o salvador dela, eu a ajudaria a não ir para Azkabban e tu continuarias o marido infiel. Irias te matando aos poucos, ias caindo aos poucos, te afogando aos poucos... já vi muitos se suicidarem por um amor não correspondido!

-Então conheces-me muito mal! Devias saber que o que não me mata, torna-me mais forte!- Draco sorriu. Aproximou-se do outro tão repentinamente que Nott nem teve tempo de reagir. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço, empurrou-o contra a parede e apontou-lhe a sua própria varinha.

-Qual seria a sensação de ser morto pela pessoa que mais odeias e ainda por cima pela tua própria varinha?

-Uma sensação que nunca terei, porque tu não me vais matar!- Nott repetiu-se, sorrindo malevolamente. Aquela tranquilidade de Nott estava quase fazendo Draco perder a cabeça. Nott deveria estar petrificado de medo, mas continuava calmo.

-Porque tens tanta certeza que não te vou matar?

-Porque tu não és estúpido de te arriscar a ficares sem a tua querida mulherzinha e filhinho para matar-me! Para ti, eu não valho tanto esforço!- Nott disse, continuando a sorrir.

-Eu matei muitas pessoas antes e não fui preso por isso... desta vez não seria diferente.- Draco sibilou.

-Se tivesses que me matar, já o terias feito!- Nott disse rindo.- Teria sido a primeira coisa que terias feito quando entrasses aqui.

-Crucio!- Draco não aguentou mais. A sua voz saiu carregada de ódio. Desta vez os gritos de Nott ecoaram pela sala toda. Ele caiu no chão e contorceu-se de dor. O feitiço fora tão forte que em pouco tempo o nariz do moreno começou a jorrar sangue. Draco sentiu uma vontade demoniaca de usar as artes negras para fazer Nott sofrer. Fazê-lo vomitar sangue se necessário. Ele estava ficando insano. Só pensava em matar Nott.

-Avada...- ele começou dizendo mas parou a meio. Não era esse o plano. Não podia matar Nott já. Mas onde raio estava ele?

Draco quebrou a maldição Cruciatus e Nott olhou para ele e sorriu.

-Eu disse que não eras capaz de me matar...

-Aspiratius Oppilare!- Draco gritou.

Nott deixou de respirar. Draco viu o homem á sua frente tentar desesperadamente fazer o ar entrar na sua garganta e encher os seus pulmões. Nott agarrou o pescoço, ainda sentado no chão.

Draco sentiu um enorme prazer, como não sentia desde que fora Devorador da Morte, ao ver Nott desesperado.

-Indolentia!- Draco murmurou e viu Nott respirar fundo várias vezes. Antes que este se pudesse recuperar. Draco deu-lhe um pontapé no estômago. E depois outro, e continuou chutando até que viu o homem que estava no chão cuspir sangue.

-Então, continuas julgando que não te vou matar?

-Tenho... a certeza!- o moreno disse ofegante, deitado no chão, agarrando a barriga.

O louro deu-lhe um pontapé na cara. Ouviu o nariz de Nott partir. Ele não sabia quanto mais tempo iria aguentar antes de matar aquele homem.

-Abscissum Venas!- a escuridão já tomara conta dos pensamentos de Draco, e os feitiços negros sucediam-se. Este, um dos mais crueis de todos, mas muito pouco conhecido, tinha sido criado pelo próprio Voldemort. Era um feitiço que para os mais inexperientes, podia ser confundido com uma maldição Cruciatus. Mas este não infligia apenas dor, este destruia muitos dos vasos sanguíneos da vítima, deixando a pele manchada de vermelho em vários sitios. Dependendo do tempo que a pessoa estivesse sob este feitiço, ele poderia tornar-se irreversível e era necessário muito pouco tempo para a pessoa morrer.

-Indolentia!- Draco disse novamente e Nott já tremia devido á dor. Tinha espasmos constantes.

-Podes me torturar... o que quiseres, mas... és incapaz... de... me matar!- Nott continuava dizendo. Naquele momento, Draco tinha a certeza que tudo o que Nott queria era que Draco acabasse de uma vez com aquele tormento e o matasse. Mas Draco não o mataria.

-Concremo Cerebrum!- novamente mais magia negra. Draco já não controlava. Tinha sido aquela sede de dor e sangue que o consumia que o tinha feito um temível Devorador da Morte. Ele tinha conseguido esconder aquele demónio dentro dele muito tempo mas agora saíra e precisava de infligir dor.

Nott levou as mãos á cabeça. Draco sabia que ele sentia como se o seu cerebro se estivesse queimando. Ele sorriu. Quando Draco acabasse, Nott imploraria para que ele o matasse, mas Draco não o faria. Havia maneiras piores de acabar.

Draco ergueu a varinha e Nott abriu os olhos.

-Que...diria a tua... mulher... se... se te...visse agora?- Nott disse, sorrindo.

-Mas ela não está vendo!- Draco disse, encostando-se á parede, ao lado de Nott, e olhando pela janela.- Sabes qual a pior maneira de acabar?

-Ser... como tu! Ter tudo e... me transformar... num nada!- Nott escarneceu. Draco soltou uma gargalhada. Ao longe viu o que esperava. Abriu a janela.

-Sabes que os Dementors nunca mais conseguiram ser controlados. Esconderam-se, mas alguns ainda andam vagueando por aí...- Draco disse, colocando a varinha de Nott sobre uma mesa.- Alguns também mantêm contacto com alguns ex-Devoradores da Morte. São esses que os mantêm vivos, fornecendo algumas pessoas felizes para eles se alimentarem...

Nott sabia o que Draco dizia. Nott nunca fora um Devorador mas havia sacrificado algumas pessoas para os Dementors.

-Tu não...- mas Nott não acabou a frase. Uma figura encapuçada entrou pela janela e o ar arrefeceu. Ele viu pelo canto do olho Draco sorrindo e depois ouviu uma gargalhada sonora. O Dementor aproximou-se de Nott. Pelos vistos já tinha ordens concretas sobre o que fazer. Nott nem sofreu muito. Foi rápido.

Draco viu a alma de Nott sendo sugada pelo Dementor e nem ficou lá mais tempo. Limpou a varinha de Nott, alterou a memória dos elfos domésticos e deixou a mansão.

Materializou-se na sua mansão e trancou-se na biblioteca. Tudo o que tinha feito parecia vindo de um sonho longínquo. Uma memória vinda do seu passado já quase esquecido. Na verdade ele nem sentia que tinha sido ele a fazer aquelas coisas a Nott. A imagem de ver a alma do seu antigo colega ser sugada para dentro daquele capuz não desaparecia da sua mente. Não sentira nem sentia qualquer remorso. No entanto, o que tinha feito, ele julgou nunca mais ter que fazer depois da guerra ter acabado. De repente ele sentia que a escuridão tinha acordado dentro dele novamente. Aquela escuridão que fora iluminada pela presença de Ginny tomava conta dele e ele teve medo.

Ele ergueu a sua manga esquerda e lá ele viu, num cinzento esbranquiçado, a marca de todos os seus crimes, excepto daquele. Ele nunca fizera nada daquilo depois de abandonar Voldemort.

Foi interrompido pela coruja do Profeta Diário entrar pela janela. Ele já imaginava o que viria no diário. No entanto abriu e, na primeira página, estava uma foto dele, no dia em que foi eleito Ministro e ao seu lado uma foto de Harry Potter no dia em derrotou Voldemort. As letras brilhavam acima da foto, dizendo: Draco Malfoy cede Ministério a Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter finalmente aceita o cargo de Ministro da Magia, cedido por Draco Malfoy. Após ter renunciado há quatro anos este cargo, o homem que derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado aceitou ser responsável pelo Ministério da Magia quando o Sr. Malfoy decidiu deixar o Ministério. O que levou Malfoy a desistir do cargo não é ainda conhecido, mas podemos adiantar que terá alguma relação com o estado de saúde de Ginevra Malfoy, esposa do antigo Ministro, que deu entrada em St. Mungo's ontem há noite, em estado crítico. Recordemos que a Sra. Malfoy saiu do hospital apenas há um dia, indicando que o seu estado de saúde é delicado..._

Ele fechou o jornal e encostou-se na cadeira. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a sua mente se acalma-se.

Ginny estava melhor. Hermione estava contente por Ginyn ser uma mulher tão forte. Caso contrário a sua recuperação iria demorar muito.

-Olá Ginny!- Hermione disse, entrando no quarto. Ginny estava sentada na cama, olhando fixamente para o Profeta Diário.

-Tu sabias disto?- a ruiva murmurou, mostrando o jornal a Hermione. Esta agarrou-o e deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa.

-Eu não fazia ideia...- Hermione disse.- Harry não me disse nada... e... ele não queria ser Ministro... ele disse que era muito novo, que acabara de começar a trabalhar como auror...

-Talvez ele julgue que já passou tempo suficiente...só não entendo porque Draco saiu do cargo...- mas calou-se, quando se lembrou das palavras do seu marido: "Só quero que saibas que eu abdicaria de tudo para te ter de novo ao meu lado."- Ele desistiu por mim... - ela concluiu.

-Mas... oh meu Deus!- Hermione também percebeu algo. Draco, como Ministro correria muitos riscos se quisesse se vingar de Nott, mas não o sendo, estaria livre de certas regras e...

-Herms?! Achas que Draco podia fazer alguma coisa a Nott?- Ginny também suspeitava do marido.

-Não é que ele não mereça! Espero que ele não faça nada, mas Draco não é burro. Se ele fizer alguma coisa, o que espero que não faça, ele não vai por a cabeça dele em risco. Ele sabe que tu e Fabián precisma dele! E ele ama-vos.

Ginny sorriu. Mas no seu interior ela estava apavorada pelo que Draco podia ter feito.

Um elfo doméstico bateu á porta e avisou Draco que o Sr. Potter queria falar com ele. Draco disse para que Harry entrasse.

-Devo te dizer que ainda continuo achando que o que fizeste não era o melhor. Ele deveria ter sido entregue ao Ministério...

-Mas mesmo assim ajudaste-me!- Draco disse.- Eu sei que isto não é nada do que tu ias fazer, mas agradeço teres encontrado o Dementor, eu sei que não gostas muito deles...

-Aprendi a enfrentá-los.

-... e agradeço teres aceite o cargo de Ministro. Não era para mim. Não fui feito para ser ministro, são demasiadas regras e demasiada bondade que tenho que cumprir.

-Eu imagino! Mas não foi só por isso que saiste.

-Saí porque a empresa já ocupa muito do meu tempo e o tempo que resta já não precisa ser preenchido. Ginny e Fabián ocupar-se-aõ de me distrair.- Draco sorriu e apertou a mão que Harry estendera.

-Eu nem quero saber o que fizeste com Nott. Vou te encobrir desta vez porque ainda não sou oficialmente Ministro! Mas nem penses que da próxima escapas!

-Não haverá próxima!- Draco sorriu e saíram os dois da biblioteca.

* * *

**N/A:** _Penúltimo capítulo. Espero que gostem. Eu gostei de ver Nott sendo torturado. Deu-me prazer torturá-lo e ver quais as melhores maneiras de fazê-lo sofrer. Foi divertido inventar feitiços negros. O próximo já está sendo escrito. Não será muito grande, visto que isto já está quase tudo resolvido. _


	32. Capítulo Trinta e Dois

_Fico maravilhado quando olho para ti  
Vejo-te sorrindo para mim  
É como se todos os meus sonhos virassem realidade  
E tenho medo porque se te tivesse perdido  
Eu caíria e perderia meu rumo  
Neste louco e solitário mundo_

_És o amor da minha vida_

**Clay Aiken** – Love of My Life (Tradução)

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois**

* * *

Os últimos dias tinham sido um pandemónio. Draco mal tivera tempo para respirar. Passar o cargo de Ministro para Harry estava lhe dando mais dores de cabeça do que imaginara. O escasso tempo livre que tinha dividia-o entre estar com Fabián e visitar Ginny no hospital. 

Nem mesmo no dia que ginny voltava para casa, ele conseguiu estar a tempo na Mansão. Quando lá chegou, já Ginny almoçava, junto com Fabián, Hermion, Ron e o filho deles.

-Desculpem o atraso.- ele disse.

-Não faz mal! Como estão as coisas no Ministério?- Ginny perguntou.

-Confusas. Se me desculpam eu vou para o meu escritório...- ele disse. Sentia vontade de fugir dali. Sentia-se desconfotável, embora não soubesse bem porquê.

-Não vais almoçar?

-Não tenho fome.- ele murmurou, já saindo da sala de jantar. Subiu as escadas e entrou na biblioteca. Sentou-se na cadeira atrás da secretária e enfiou a cara nas mãos. Ele desconfiava a razão daquele desconforto ao pé de Ginny. As memórias do que ele havia feito com Nott atormentavam-no. Ele não gostava nada daquele sentimento de ódio que havia despertado dentro dele. Fazia-o querer magoar as pessoas, ás vezes mesmo sem ele se aperceber. Sentia que ia magoar Ginny de alguma maneira. E tinha medo de a perder. Também tinha medo que ela se tivesse arrependido de o ter perdoado. Mal conseguira falar com ela.

Ele tentou se convencer que ele estava sendo paranoico, mas Draco Malfoy estava com medo e enão valia a pena ele tentar se enganar. Ele tinha medo do que ele podia fazer com ginny e com Fabián.

Bateram á porta. Draco levantou-se e abriu-a. Nukky estava lá, atrás dela estava um homem de cabelo escuro, pele bronzeada e olhos negros como a noite, não muito alto, magro e com cabelo tão curto que parecia um militar.. Draco reconheceu-o como sendo Morag MacDougal, que trabalhava no Departamento do Cumprimento da Lei Mágica.

-Este senhor querer falar com Mestre!- Nukky disse. Draco fez sinal para que MacDougal entrasse e este assim o fez. Draco fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou para a sua cadeira. O outro homem sentou-se á sua frente.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo?- Draco perguntou.

-Estou investigando a morte de Theodore Nott! Encontramos o corpo dele há dois dias.- o homem informou, mas Draco já sabia.- Sabemos que o senhor e Theodore Nott não tinham a relação mais cordial e já foi provado que ele torturou a sua mulher. Isso escurece um pouco as coisas para o seu lado Sr. Malfoy.

-Acredito que sim e não escondo que realmente tive lá alguns dias atrás, discutimos, tivemos um duelo, mas quando saí, posso lhe garantir que ele ainda respirava.

-Acredito que sim, ele realmente apresentava sinais de duelo, foi atingido por alguns e...

-Qual a razão da morte dele?- Draco perguntou.

-Parece que o corpo de Theodore Nott não tinha força suficiente para sobreviver sem a sua alma...

-Ele não tinha alma?

-Pois... julgamos que pode ter sido um ataque de um Dementor...

-Então porque me está interrogando?

.Porque ainda não temos a certeza se foi essa a causa da morte e queremos investigar todos os pontos de vista deste caso!

-Continue com as perguntas.

-Sabemos que já foi um Devorador da Morte, também sabemos que alguns dos seus ex-colegas ajudam Dementors a sobreviver, o senhor...

-Eu afastei-me dos Devoradores da Morte e de qualquer actividade relacionada com eles quando ajudei Harry Potter a destruir o Lord Negro.

-Na sua visita ao Sr. Nott, o que aconteceu realmente?

-Eu fui falar com ele, o diálogo tornou-se em discussão e quando dei por mim as palavras que trocavamos eram feitiços.

-O senhor não apresenta sinais de ter feito um duelo, ao contrário do morto.

-Felizmente posso me orgulhar dos meus feitiços curativos e das minhas poções.- Draco disse sorrindo calmamente.

-Muito bem. Julgo que é tudo.

-Se precisar mais alguma coisa é só avisar.

-Claro, quando soubermos o resultado das investigações aviso-o.- o homem disse, já saindo da biblioteca, seguido por Draco.

Ainda nessa tarde Draco recebeu uma carta do Ministério dizendo que já não constava dos suspeitos pois tinha sido provado que Nott tinha sido atacado por um Dementor descontrolado. Draco sorriu orgulhoso do seu próprio plano. E assim Theodore Nott foi esquecido para a eternidade. Ele nunca fora d emanter muitas relações com ninguém, nunca gostara de dar nas vistas, estava sempre sozinho, agora não havia ninguém que o recordasse.

Draco passou o resto do dia na biblioteca, acabando de assinar papeis. Quanto mais depressa se visse livre daquilo melhor.

Eram quase onze horas da noite, e ainda faltava tanta coisa, mas ele não se conseguia concentrar sabendo que Ginny estava ali, tão perto e no entanto ele sentia-se tão longe. Ele levou as mãos á cara e esfrgou-a, num gesto de frustração.

Pela segunda vez naquela tarde bateram á porta.

-Entre!- ele disse, fixando os seus olhos na porta. A porta abriu-se e Ginny entrou lentamente. Ela olhava para o chão, sem coragem de olar para ele.- Sim?- ele perguntou delicadamente. O coração dele estava aos pulos e ele nem conseguia saber bem porquê. Era só Ginny, a mulher que ele amava, e no entanto ele sentia-se como um estúpido adolescente minutos antes do seu primeiro beijo. Meu Deus, nem quando ele era adolescente edera o primeiro beijo ele se sentira assim, na altura estivera cheio de coragem e vaidade, certo de que ada correria mal. Que se passava com ele agora?

-Eu queria... falar contigo.- ela disse.

Ele notou receio na voz dela. Ela estava com medo. Mas de quÊ? Dele? Ele não queria acreditar que elea tivesse com medo dele. Será que tina acontecido alguma coisa?

-Diz- ele disse o mais delicadamente que podia, levantando-se. Ele implorou a tudo o que era sagrado para conseguir controlar a vontade que tinha de correr para ela e abraçá-la, beijá-la.

Mas ela não disse, ficou calada, olhando para ele. Era como se as palavras tivessem fugido dela. Ela passára o dia todo tentando perceber o que se passava com aquele homem. Num dia dizia que a amava e que queria que ela o perdoasse. Dissera que disistiria de tudo por ela e havia o feito e agora fugia dela. A sua mente tentava encontrar mil e uma razões para aquele comportamento e o seu maior medo é que ele tivesse a enganado novamente, a atraído com falinhas mansas e que voltasse a ser a pessoa ue fora quando se casaram.

-Eu preciso saber...- ela finalmente conseguiu dizer. Draco sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver uma lágrima cair pela face dela. Ele aproximou-se dela e limpou a lágrima com o polegar.-Porque estás fugindo de mim?- ela arranjou coragem para formular as palavras.

Ele surpreendeu-se com as palavras. Ele não estava fungindo dela, estava tentando fugir dele mesmo, e do que voltara a viver dentro dele.

-Eu não estou fugindo de ti...

-Então porque não me olhas nos olhos? Porque mal falaste comigo hoje? Porque te fechaste aqui e não saiste?- ela disse já sem conseguir controlar os soluços.- Eu preciso que me digas. Preciso saber se tudo o que me prometeste era mentira, se voltaste a ser a pessoa de quem eu fugi. Eu preciso saber!

-Não!- ele disse.- Não é nada disse. Meu Deus! Eu estou com...receio... eu fiz uma coisa que julguei nunca mais ter que fazer... e tenho medo do que esse acto tenha acordado dentro de mim e do que posso te fazer. Eu tenho medo de te magoar...

-Eu sei que tu atacaste Nott, eu sei que foste responsável pela morte dele, mas não quero saber como. É normal tu queres te vingar del por tudo o que ele te fez, eu percebo, não é por isso que vais te tornar numa pessoa má. Estavas furioso e quando se está furioso faz-se coisas que não imaginamos fazer.- ela disse já mais calma. Afinal os medos dela eram em vão.- Matares uma pessoa que odeias e que te fez tanto mal não significa que sejas um...

-Harry seria incapaz de o fazer!- Draco disse.

-Harry não foi um Slytherin! Harry teve um infância diferente da tua, foram-lhe impostas regras diferentes das tuas... Não te compares a Harry. Quando me apixonei por ti, sabia o que eras e do que eras capaz, e ainda assim apaixonei-me. Não vai ser por teres morto mais um homem que algo vai mudar.

-Mas eu não te quero magoar...

-E não o vais fazer! Eu acredito em ti, só o facto de teres medo de me magoar me garante que não o vais fazer!- ela disse, esboçando um sorriso entre as lágrimas que ainda caiam.- Eu pensei que tivesses me enganado outra vez.- ela confessou.- julguei que eu fosse sofrer tudo de novo. Pensei que me tinhas reconquistado mas que era mentira e que eu estúpida tinha caído...

Mas ela não acabou as palavras pois os seus lábios foram abafados pelos dele. Ginny sentiu que o seu coração ia explodir. As pernas dela ficaram bambas e ela teve que se agarrar ao pescoço dele para não cair. Sem saber porquê sentiu a sensação de se desmaterializar. Quando abriu os olhos, estavam no quarto de Draco. Ela asfastou-se e ele sorriu maliciosamente. Voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente, até caírem no chão, sobre o fofo tapete.

Os beijos de Draco tornaram-se mais quentes, ansiosos, exigentes. A língua dele explorava a boca de Ginny e ela podia apemas abraçá-lo com força, coms os dedos cravados nas costas masculinas dele, sobre a camisa branca.

Lutaram com botões e fechos, até que, por fim, meio nus, transofrmaram-se em dois animais sedentos, desejosos. Beijando-se e acariciando-se, ele levantou-a e levou-a para a cama.

Draco recostou-a nas almofadas negras, que contrastavam com a pele pálida dela. Ele manteve-se de pé para tirar a camisa, deixando descoberto o seu peito másculo. Depois tirou o cinto e começou a tirar as calças, enquanto Ginny o contemplava. Sentiu-se ruborizar ligeiramente por o olhar assim, tão abertamente.

Draco ajouelhou-se ao lado dela, tirou-lhe o soutien e as calcinhas, fazendo deslizar cada uma das peças com uma lentidão agonizante. Por fim, estendeu-se ao lado dela e tomou um dos seios com a mão, levando-o à boca. Descreveu círculos de beijos em seu redor, cada vez mas próximos do cume. Acariciou o mamilo com um movimento circular dos lábios.

Ginny estremeceu. Draco deixou a sua mão deslizar pela curva da anca até á coxa. Um gemido surgiu dos lábio de Ginny.

Quando nenhum dos dois podia resistir mais um segundo, Draco acomodou-se sobre ela e afundou-se entre desejo e paixão. Ele sentiu a tensão das coxas demininas fechando-se sobre ele.

-Não te vou magoar...- ele murmurou, dando-lhe um doce beijo nos lábios.- desta vez não te vou magoar.

Pouco a pouco, as pernas de Ginny separaram-se e ele uniu-se a ela. Ele moveu-se suavemente. Instintivamente, Ginny começou a arquear as costas e a mexer as ancas, entregando-se áquele maravilhoso momento.

Quando tudo terminou mantiveram-se abraçados e em silêncio até que os seus corações se acalmassem e um cansaço delicioso os envolveu.

Draco recompôs-se por fim, afastou-se dela e deitou-se de costas ao seu lado, ofegante. Ele olhou para ela, admirando-a, não só fisicamente. Estava admirado pela delicadeza e força encerrada naquele corpo suave.

Ginny fechou os olhos e pousou a cabeça sobre o peito forte dele.

Na manhã seguinte, ginny acordou assustada. Teria tudo sido um sonho? Ela levantou-se e ver Draco dormindo ao seu lado tranquilizou-a. Admirou o corpo do marido e mais uma vez ruburizou, ao vê-lo completamente nu e sem qualquer tipo de roupa a cobri-lo. Sorriu e riu do seu próprio descaramento. Estava feliz, mais feliz do que alguma vez tinha estado.

-Mamã!- ela ouviu do corredor. Draco acordou sobressaltado e só teve tempo de puxar um lemçol para se cobrir pois Fabián entrava pelo quarto dentro. A criança olhou para os dois desconfiado.- O que fazes aqui?- ele perguntou a Ginny.

-A mamã dormiu aqui...- ela murmurou, completamente envergonhada por ter sido apanhada pelo filho naquela situação. Draco olhava para Ginny e para Fabián tentando conter o riso. Nunca na vida julgou ser capaz de se sentir intimidado por uma criança, muito menos o seu filho, mas a situação era bem comprometedora.

-Porquê? E porque estás te tapando?

-Porque... está frio!- ela disse.- Querido. Vai tomar o pequeno almoço com Nukky, a mamã já desce!- Ginny tentou desesperadamente.

-Ok, estou mesmo com fome mas ainda vais ter que me responder mais algumas perguntas!- Fabián disse, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e olhando o seu pai e mãe com desconfiança. Depois saiu e desceu as escadas chamando por Nukky.

Draco começou a rir ás gargalhadas e Ginny olhou para ele zangada.

-O nosso filho apanha-nos neste estado e tu ris?

-Claro. Estou rindo porque só agora reparei como ele se parece comigo, eu na idade dele teria feito exactamente o mesmo, por isso prepara-te para um interrogatório.

-Não penses que te escapas. Vais comigo esclarecer o nosso filho e vai pensando numa boa desculpa!- ela disse, mas já com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Mas ainda temos tempo, ele vai tomar o pequeno-almoço. Eu quero aproveitar esses minutos de paz antes de ser bombardeado.- Draco disse puxando Ginny para ele e beijando-a. Ginny sentiu-se capaz de explodir de felicidade.

Era o primeiro dia de uma nova vida. E ela já começava a adorar aquela nova vida. Tinha tudo o que queria: um filho maravilhoso e um marido fantástico que a amava.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** _Este capítulo foi reescrito, por isso não está igual ao original. Tive um pouco de dificuldade em escrevê-lo, nem sabia como por estes os dois juntos mas acho que até nem está mau. Obrigado a todos os que leram, a todos os que deixaram review e espero que gostem. _


End file.
